Hogwarts, una historia corregida
by kelebel
Summary: Harry y Ron tienen una incrible idea: regalarle a Hermione en navidad una parodia del libro " Hogwarts, una historia" burlandose de todo.
1. Los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts

Bueno, para empezar quería aclarar que esta historia **NO** me pertenece, es una mera traducción de el fanfic **" Hogwarts, a ( revised) history: by Harry and Ron, escrito por kellie1vy **( en ) desde el 14/04/01 hasta el 12/05/01. Así que no me vengan a decir que no les avisé. Tiene algunos cambios ya que fue escrito en el 2001, cuando el quinto libro no había sido publicado, pero básicamente es idéntico. Y esto va para **kellie1vy:** si por alguna razón no querés que siga traduciendo tu fic, no dudes en escribirme, yo voy a eliminarlo enseguida.

Otra cosa: aquellas cosas que están subrayadas es por que Harry o Ron las tacharon después de haberlas escrito.

Y ahora, a empezar....

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

Harry Potter se dejo caer en su cama en el dormitorio para chicos y observó a Ron, "Faltan dos semanas para navidad, Ron" señaló.

"¿ En serio? No sabía " Respondió Ron sarcásticamente. "No sé que regalo darle a Hermione todavía, ya sabes.... supongo que puedo conseguir cualquier libro y a ella le gustará, pero tiene tantos que no me sorprendería si me dijera que ya ha comprado todos los artículos de la librería de Hogsmade." Se dio vuelta hacia Harry, y vio como se le dibujaba una nueva expresión en la cara. "Oh, no... ¿ En que estas pensando, Harry?"

Harry sonrió, "Ron... dijiste que Hermione probablemente ya leyó todos los libros de Hogsmade, ¿ Verdad?"

"Eh... si..." Dijo Ron, sin darse cuanta a donde quería llegar con eso.

"Bueno, entonces obviamente tenemos que encontrar un libro _diferente_ para ella... unto totalmente _original_..." Dijo Harry marcando algunas palabras y hablando lentamente, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño de tres años.

Ron parecía desconcertado, " ¿Eh?" Dijo sin entender.

Harry suspiró, "_Escribiremos _un libro, Ron, lo _escribiremos_."

Ron se rió de Harry, "¿ Estás loco? ¡ No podemos escribir un libro! Quiero decir, a Hermione solo le gustan los libros que le ayuden en el estudio." Dijo esto último haciendo rodar sus ojos, como si el estudio no fuera muy importante para él. "Y sin ofender, Harry, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos sea absolutamente brillante en aritmancia avanzada o lo que sea..."

Harry negó con la cabeza, " Ron, Ron.... a veces me asombra tu falta de percepción..."

"¿ Que quieres decir?" Dijo Ron suspicazmente.

Harry volvió a sonreír, "Ron, ¿ Quien dijo que el libro que escribamos tiene que ser educativo?"

"Claro... entonces vamos a escribir _Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida), _¿ No?" Dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

"Sí." Afirmó Harry. "Y luego se lo daremos a Hermione como un regalo de navidad en broma. La conoces... le encantará cualquier libro, especialmente _Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)_" Dijo Harry, dándole a Ron una mirada significativa. "Por supuesto, no se dará cuenta de que nosotros lo hemos escrito hasta el final..."

Ron se rió. "Por supuesto que no."

"¿ Entonces de que puede ser el primer capítulo?" Preguntó Harry. Y se respondió a si mismo la pregunta, "Los fundadores, sí, por supuesto. Perfecto, comencemos." Sacó una pluma y comenzó a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino que Ron le había dado.

**Capítulo uno: Los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.**

Los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts vivieron hace muchos años, hace cientos de años, demasiado tiempo como para contarlo. Se llamaban Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor. Eran todos unos estúpidos, especialmente Slytherin, que se podría decir que no podía hacer ni un simple hechizo para salvar su vida, si consideramos que era un completo imbecil. Como estos tontos lograron crear una escuela va más haya del entendimiento de los autores de este libro.

Helga Hufflepuff era un horrible y patético espécimen de vida, hablando todo el tiempo de lealtad y amistad, lo que en verdad debería haber hecho es burlarse de Slytherin, por que Slytherin era un estúpido idiota que lo único que quería era poder y que pensaba que asesinando a las personas era una forma respetable de vivir.

Todo lo que la sabelotodo insufrible de Rowena Ravenclaw hacía era: a- leer, y b- pasear por los alrededores contándole a las personas que encontraba eventos históricos para demostrarles cuan inteligente era.

Godric Gryffindor, era un viejo patético que corría por los alrededores blandiendo una espada frente a las personas perfectamente sanas ( más precisamente, personas diferentes a él) retándolos a pelear en duelos. Idiota, se dice que murió en un duelo contra un niño mago de cinco años de edad.

Salazar Slytherin era un viejo loco, él fue el que comenzó con todo eso de la pureza de sangre, que solo le importa a Slytherin y a aquellos que están de acuerdo con el empleo de la magia negra.

Por favor, no te quedes sin aire y digas "¡ Slytherin no pudo haber sido un mago oscuro, fue uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts!", por que todos sabemos que Salazar Slytherin estaba metido en las artes oscuras. Creo que sus co-fundadores debían estar locos por dejarle unirse a fundar Hogwarts cuando él estaba tan claramente influenciado por el lado oscuro. Igualmente, todo ellos eran tan idiotas que probablemente no se dieron cuenta de que Slytherin estaba de parte del lado oscuro. Si me preguntaran, diría que creo que los cuatro debían estar drogados si pensaban que eran capaces de fundar una escuela decente.

Cuando Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor comenzaron a construir la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaban tan increíblemente orgullosos y confiados de que eran espectaculares que comenzaron una terrible pelea y casi se matan unos a otros. Además eran tan arrogantes que decidieron nombrar a las cuatro casas como ellos mismos ( Egomaniáticos.)

Los fundadores estaban tan orgullosos de sigo mismos que cada año inventaban una nueva canción para el comienzo del año, para comentarle a todo el mundo lo fantásticos que eran. Aparentemente, Helga Hufflepuff de verdad pensaba que era una espectacular y leal amiga, al igual que Rowena Ravenclaw que pensaba que era una genia, que Godric Gryffindor que pensaba que era valiente y Salazar Slytherin que pensaba que era astuto. Por favor.... por supuesto que no eran así... eran estúpidos, patéticos, egocéntricos y cobardes.

Durante las horas de clase mientras los demás profesores hacían algo y les enseñaban a los estudiantes, todo lo que estos cuatro hacían era pasear por los alrededores y holgazanear. Decían que ya que habían logrado comenzar con una escuela, eran demasiado importantes como para hacer nada. Los profesores realmente los odiaban. Sin embargo, lograban reunir bastante dinero como para mantener a los profesores felices y prevenir que se rebelaran y se fueran a buscar un trabajo la mitad de decente ( en otras palabras, que no fuera un profesor de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería). Como obtenían tanto dinero siempre fue un misterio ( en opinión del autor, lo más probable es que se bajaran al nivel de los ladrones).

Hhmmm... Hermione va a ponerse histérica cuando lea esto. ¡ No escribas eso tonto! ¿ Eres tan tonto Ron? Honestamente, Harry, ya cállate, ya lo taché.

Helga Hufflepuff era una bruja de origen muggle y cuando Salazar Slytherin se entero de esto, hizo apesadumbrar tanto a Helga ( una vez ocasionalmente la amenazó con asesinarla) que ella le hizo un favor al mundo y lo mató para que todo el mundo fuera feliz. ¡ Ron! ¿ Qué? Me gusta más así. ella le hizo un hechizo de memoria para hacerle olvidar su origen muggle, pero no fue hasta luego de haber tenido un mes de clases sobre el tema con el profesor de encantamientos que habían contratado que lograron que el estúpido hechizo saliera bien.

De todas formas, al final el orgullo de Salazar Slytherin era tan grande ( y no hay que olvidar que el de los demás también) que decidió que era demasiado bueno para la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y los abandonó. La primer decisión decente que tuvo en su vida, realmente, por que con todos juntos una persona normal podía morir por toda la estupidez y arrogancia. Pero uno solo tal vez podría tener una oportunidad...

A nadie le importó cuando se fue ( lo que demostró lo popular que era) excepto por los miembros de su propia casa, ya que Salazar era el único que les daba puntos, por que eran unos horribles mocosos que odiaban a cualquiera de origen muggle, tal como lo hacía Slytherin.

Los otros tres fundadores lograron proseguir sin la ayuda de Slytherin; no les costó mucho trabajo, puesto que lo único que hacían era sentarse, mostrar su poder y quitarle puntos a las casas que no fueran la propia. Sin Salazar Slytherin su casa ya no recibía ningún punto ( ¡ Se lo merecían!), y a los demás fundadores no les importaba una jota, ya que le daba más chances a sus propias casas para ganar la copa de las casas cada año.

Finalmente, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor murieron, y a nadie le importo mucho. Buscaron una nueva directora y nuevos jefes para las casas y todo fue mejor que antes. Los profesores fueron felices, los alumnos fueron felices, y la directora fue feliz. La directora era muchísimo mejor que cualquiera de los cuatro fundadores e incluso se encargo de mejorar la escuela y no solo holgazanear en su oficina.

Así que, básicamente, una vez que los cuatro fundadores hubieron muerto, todos pudieron vivir felices para siempre.

Ron miró a Harry, "Eso fue horrible y cruel." Dijo.

"Lo sé, ¿ No es fantástico?"


	2. De la ubicación de Hogwarts, su estructu...

Bueno, para empezar quería aclarar que esta historia esta basada en el fanfic **"Hogwarts, a ( revised) history: by Harry and Ron, escrito por kellie1vy **(en desde el 14/04/01 hasta el 12/05/01. Así que no me vengan a decir que no les avisé.

Las cosas que están subrayadas significan que las terminaron tachando, y no van a aparecer en el libro original que le van a dar a Hermione. Las que están en **negrita **son comentarios que hace Harry y las que están en _cursiva_ son comentarios de Ron.

Y ahora, a empezar...

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 2: De la ubicación de Hogwarts, su estructura y los alrededores.**

" Y de esta forma, los magos comenzaron a desconfiar de las hadas de todo el mundo... las llamaron estafadoras, y consideraban sus actos siempre a punto de ir más haya de lo que podría considerarse como travesuras... pronto fueron tildadas de sucias ladronas de oro..." El profesor Binns siguió hablando monótonamente; tres cuartos de los alumnos ya estaban dormidos, y el otro cuarto ( menos una persona) estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en las hadas, sus mentes divagaban...

Harry contuvo un bostezo, " Esto es aburrido..." Le dijo a Ron, quien respondió algo ininteligible.

" ¿ Cómo lo hace?" Murmuró Harry somnoliento. Se estaba refiriendo, por supuesto, a Hermione Granger. La única respuesta que recibió de Ron fue un bostezo.

A mitad de un enorme bostezo a Harry se le ocurrió una idea; saliendo de su ensueño tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió algo. Luego lo puso debajo de la nariz de Ron, que se veía a punto de quedarse dormido.

" ¿ Qwe... e pass...? No ...me ias... (bostezo) que ..tasss ...tomndo (bostezo) apunes..." ¿ Que te pasa? No me digas que estas tomando apuntes

Ron mencionó algo no muy educadamente sobre personas que despertaban a la gente cuando estas dormían placidamente y agarró el pedazo de pergamino que le tendió su amigo.

"**Capítulo 2: De la ubicación de Hogwarts, su estructura y los alrededores".**

Ron observó a Harry, " Esta bien... probablemente sea más interesante que las hadas..." Dijo sonriendo.

**Capítulo 2: De la ubicación de Hogwarts, su estructura y los alrededores**

**Lo más probable es que nadie nunca se haya preguntado** _ni le haya importado_ **en donde se encuentra Hogwarts**, _es por eso que los autores no nos vamos a molestar en dar una ubicación exacta, esta en algún lugar al norte de Londres._

_Sin embargo, hay personas molestas que se preguntan como se puede hacer para esconder semejante castillo de los muggles; pues muy fácil, los muggles son tan ciegos que no saben distinguir un terreno en ruinas de un enorme castillo con torres_ **y una cancha de Quidditch con personas volando en escobas. A los fundadores de la escuela se les ocurrió la brillante idea de poner un hechizo para que los muggles en vez de ver un castillo vean otra cosa **_(Más específicamente le plagiaron la idea a alguien, por que eran tan idiotas que no podían pensarlo solos). A pesar de ser una buena idea, los fundadores fueron demasiado tontos al decidir que los muggles vieran una mansión en ruinas_**, nadie con dos dedos de frente hubiera hecho esto, ya que como todo el mundo que haya vivido en el mundo muggle sabe, es muy común que los muggles escriban libros sobre viejas mansiones encantadas y sobre niños valientes que se meten en su interior para descubrir su misterio, y por lo tanto es probable que haya niños en las cercanías que quieran hacer lo mismo que los héroes de sus libros.**

_Como todos los sabelotodos insufribles saben, no hay forma de entrar a Hogwarts que no sea caminando o en un carruaje tirado por theastrals desde Hogsmade, es imposible aparecerse ni entrar volando, _**y tampoco es posible que una persona entre furtivamente al castillo por medio de los pasaditos secretos ya que nuestro excelentísimo conserje Argus Filch conoce todos los secretos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo se sabe que hace unos años el asesino en masa, Sirius Black **_¿Harry¿ No crees que te estas pasando? _**Pues, a Hermione le va a molestar más... y además es mi padrino... yo decido que poner sobre él**_ como tu digas..._**logro burlar las medidas de seguridad de Hogwarts y entrar hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**El interior de Hogwarts:**

**El Gran Comedor: El cielo raso del lugar esta encantado para que se vea exactamente como el cielo real en ese momento, **_por supuesto que aquellas personas que perdieron su tiempo libre en buscar algo tan inútil, ya lo saben y no necesitan que se lo aclaremos, _**pero valía la pena recalcarlo. En el Gran Comedor hay cinco mesas largas, una para los profesores y una para cada una de los cuatro casas. **_Esto incentiva principalmente a la discriminación y falta de cooperación entre casas, aunque los autores de este libro estamos totalmente de acuerdo con ello._

**Las salas comunes y los dormitorios: Allí es donde los alumnos pasan su tiempo libre y duermen, **_o hacen fiestas privadas ( solo para su casa) hasta la hora que deseen ( a menos, que algún prefecto aguafiestas los delate frente al jefe de su casa). _**Generalmente las fiestas se organizan cuando se gana un partido de Quidditch.**

**Las aulas: **_Estos son los lugares del castillo más detestados por los alumnos, menos para aquellos cerebritos que solo piensan en estudiar y no divertirse. Por supuesto, que el odio a esos lugares se incentiva en caso de que la materia sea aburrida, como por ejemplo, en el caso de aritmancia._

**Biblioteca: Un enorme lugar con cientos de libros para buscar información para las tareas o por curiosidad**_ o para buscar la receta para hacer pociones multijugos ilegales_**, Ron... no creo que debamos mencionar eso...**_El lugar es vigilado por la amable Madame Pince, que siempre se preocupa por que los alumnos encuentren el libro adecuado y no se detiene hasta dejar a todos contentos._** Eso es demasiado irreal... **_¿Y que?... ¿ No es que todo nuestro libro es mentira?_

**Enfermería: Es el lugar en donde cualquier alumno o profesor que haya tenido un accidente concurre. Se caracteriza por su falta de higiene y por la incompetencia de la enfermera que la atiende. **_Harry... _**¿ Y que?... ¿ No es que todo nuestro libro es mentira?**

**Los alrededores de Hogwarts:**

**El bosque Prohibido: **_Justamente como lo dice su nombre, esta prohibido. Ningún alumno, que no tenga la valentía suficiente, puede entrar al bosque _**( para más información vea el capítulo 3, Normas de Hogwarts.)**_ ¿ Normas de Hogwarts¿ Capítulo 3?_** ¿ Que¿ Acaso pensabas hacer un libro de dos capítulos? **_Este... bueno... _**Ya sigamos.**_El bosque esta lleno de horribles y apestosas criaturas de ocho patas, _**borra eso... **_¿ Por que? _**Por que hay más criaturas además de las arañas... y Hermione se dará cuenta enseguida...**** que amenazan la vida de cualquiera que entre en el mismo. **_Sin embargo las autoridades del colegio consideran un castigo ejemplar el mandar a estudiantes indefensos al bosque a realizar diferentes actividades poniendo, de esta forma, su vida en peligro. Con esto podemos notar la falta de inteligencia de los profesores y los jefes de casas. _**Uyyy... eso le va a doler...**

**El lago: El lago esta habitado por cientos de criaturas diferentes, entre ellas el calamar gigante, **_(amante del profesor Severus Snape) _**¡Ron! **_Bueno, era solo una broma... que mal humor... _**¡Si seguimos así vamos a terminar este libro para cuando Hermione cumpla 21 años!**** sirenas ( cuyas voces son hermosas cuando se encuentran dentro del agua, pero que pueden llegar a dejarte sordo cuando hablan en la superficie. **_Algunas personas consideran útil el saber hablar su idioma, aunque solo a personas locas, como el directo Albus Dumbledore, que le parece importante el saber comunicarse con personas mitad pescado), _**Grindylows y demás criaturas.**

**Los invernaderos: Los invernaderos es en donde se lleva cabo la clase de herbología. **_Como comprenderán aquellos que hayan entrado alguna vez a un invernadero, las clases se hacen insoportables en el verano ya que el calor de su interior provoca mucho malestar, y si además le sumamos el olor hediendo que llena el lugar gracias a la sudor humano generado por el calor y la falta de higiene, el lugar se torna inhabitable y lo más importante, no apto para llevar a cabo una clase._

Sonó la campana de final de clases.

" Alumnos, para la próxima clase quiero un metro de pergamino sobre la rebelión de la hadas que se llevo a cabo luego de este incidente..."

Los alumnos comenzaban a despertarse sobresaltados.

" Si, creo que así va a estar bien..." Susurró Ron.

" ¡ Que raro que no se hallan quedado dormidos!... ¿ Que hacen...?" Dijo Hermione dándose vuelta en su banco.

Harry se apresuró a esconder el pergamino en donde habían estado trabajando debajo del banco.

" ¿ Qué te importa Hermione? Cosa de nosotros..." Dijo Ron enojado.

" ¡ Eres un grosero, Ron Weasley!" Dijo la niña más enojada aún, parándose y saliendo del aula.

" Creo que te pasaste Ron..." Dijo Harry preocupado. " Podríamos haberle dicho otra cosa..."

" Ya basta Harry, se le pasará en seguida..."

Harry asintió no muy convencido.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, ya que el primer capitulo no fue mio... y bueno... hoy o mañana voy a subir el tercer capítulo, se llama " Las reglas de Hogwarts", voy a hacerlo más rápido por que ese tengo que traducirlo. Besotes, y mándenme reviews, pleaseeeee! ( Aunque sea solo diciéndome que escribo horriblemente horrible)

Muchas gracias a **salvapotter **por haberme dejado mi primer y única review! Realmente te lo agradezco!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**


	3. Las reglas de Hogwarts

Bueno, para empezar quería aclarar que esta historia tomo las ideas de **"Hogwarts, a ( revised) history: by Harry and Ron, escrito por kellie1vy **(en cosas que están subrayadas significan que las terminaron tachando, y no van a aparecer en el libro original que le van a dar a Hermione. Las que están en **negrita **son comentarios que hace Harry y las que están en _cursiva_ son comentarios de Ron.

Y ahora, a empezar...

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 3: Las reglas de Hogwarts.**

" Agarra un pergamino Harry, escribamos el tercer capítulo, tengo muchas ideas" Dijo Ron alegremente.

Harry observó a su mejor amigo, " Espera, tengo que terminar este informe para Snape." Dijo Irritado. " Creo que me he equivocado..."

" ¡Vamos¡Puedes terminarlo después, a quien le importa la estúpida tarea de pociones!"

" Ron, es solo un segundo."

" Esta bien... pero apúrate..."

Ron se recostó sobre un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Dos Hs. Después

" Ron... Ron, despierta..." Susurró Harry.

" ¿ Qué¿ Qué¿ Que pasa?..." Dijo Ron somnoliento.

" Que ya terminé, podemos hacer el tercer capítulo"

" Pero ahora tengo sueño..."

" ¡ Ya deja de quejarte!"

**Capítulo 3: Las reglas de Hogwarts**

_No se puede aparecer o desaparecer en los territorios de Hogwarts: No es solo una regla, es imposible. La regla puede ser muy práctica, aunque hay ocasiones en que resulta ser un inconveniente. ¿Que pasaría si, por ejemplo, un asesino en serie entra en Hogwarts y ninguno de los profesores puede irse lo suficientemente rápido a pedir ayuda? Tendrías que aparecerte¿ O no?_** Podrás decir, " Pero el asesino serial no podrá entrar a Hogwarts a menos a que se aparezca allí!", bueno, eso no es verdad, obviamente hay otras formas de entrar a Hogwarts sin la necesidad de aparecerse, como demostró Sirius Black hace un par de años. **_Pero Harry, Sirius era inocente. _**¿ Y que? Nadie lo sabe. Y además, hará enloquecer a Hermione, por que ella sabe que es inocente.**** Por lo tanto la regla de la aparición es realmente inútil.**

**Todos los estudiantes deben asistir a todas las clases: Esta bien, los autores suponemos que se debe asistir a las clases para educarse. Pero realmente¿ Los estudiantes tiene que asistir siempre a las torturadoras clases? **_Como esta probado, hay cosas más importantes que hacer que transfigurar roedores en cucarachas, o estudiar la rebelión de las hadas..._** (Excepto: adivinación, obviamente, que siempre va a ser una materia muy útil) **_Tal vez los alumnos tengan que entender todas la áreas de la magia, pero algunas de ellas ( Como aritmancia) no sirven para nada, y los autores consideran que los estudiantes tienen cosas mejores que hacer que estudiar Runas Antiguas o Aritmancia. Esta regla es especialmente irritante cuando los profesores se empeñan en hacer la materia todavía más aburrida, con la profesora Vector (aritmancia) y el profesor Binns ( Historia de la Magia)._

_No se permite realizar magia en los corredores: Esta regla también es muy molesta. Por ejemplo, digamos que tu peor enemigo le hecho una maldición a tu mejor amigo, por supuesto que vas a hacer algo en venganza¿ O no¿Sino que clase de leal y confiable amistad sería? _**Además¿ Por que los estudiantes no pueden realizar magia en los corredores? Se supone que están estudiando magia en la escuela¿ Así que por que no dejarles la oportunidad para que practiquen cuando se presente la oportunidad? No parece una regla muy lógica. **_Lo más probable es que la haya creado el horrible squib amante de los gatos Filch, intentando amargarle más la vida a los pobres e inocentes estudiantes. _**Ron, no podemos poner eso... en el capítulo anterior lo alabamos... **_Oh! Cierto..._

_A los hombres no se les permite ir a las habitaciones de las mujeres: Esta regla no se necesita para nada, después de todo, los alumnos de Hogwarts nunca intentan ir a los dormitorios del sexo opuesto¿ Para que querrían? Y si alguna ves quisieran asomar la cabeza, pues, los autores de este libro están seguros que la razón es completamente... inocente ( a menos de que sean unos mocosos que todo lo que intentan es invadir la privacidad de sus compañeros, eso sería totalmente grosero). _**Sin embargo, esta regla es completamente inútil... ya que de todas formas a las mujeres se les permite el paso a los dormitorios de los hombres, algo totalmente injusto, puesto que se demuestra claramente la falta de confianza al género masculino. **

**Toda la tarea debe ser entregada en fecha: **_¿Tiene que ser tan rígida esta regla? Honestamente, no va a morir nadie por que un alumno entregue un trabajo de encantamientos un día después de la fecha designada. ¿ Es que acaso los estudiantes viven esclavizados de sus tareas? Aparentemente, los profesores consideran que si, que estar esclavizo de la tarea es correcto._** Tal vez si dieran menos tarea para que los estudiantes hagan en su tiempo libre tan merecido, y pasaran más tiempo enseñándoles más durante la hora de clase, los alumnos podrían terminar todo a tiempo, sin problemas. Pero no, los docentes hacen sus cosas durante la clase, y apilan todo el trabajo que deberían haber cubierto con la hora de clase en la tarea. Realmente es injusto.**

_No se puede correr en los pasillos: Esta también es una regla muy estúpida de seguir en presencia de un asesino ( ver regla 1). Además¿Que pasa si alguien es tan apestosamente cobarde de echarte un hechizo o insultarte y después salir corriendo? Tendrías que alcanzarlo y hacer algo en retribución. _**Ehh... Ron... Nno creo que a los profesores les guste esa observación. **_Justamente, Harry... ¿Es que te tengo que explicar todo? _**¬¬**

**Se debe llevar todo el material requerido a la clase: Bueno, esta regla es muy injusta. Para empezar, mucha gente es realmente olvidadiza. **_Además algunos profesores de Hogwarts también se olvidan las cosas, por ejemplo, una pluma o incluso el libro de texto. Esta es otra prueba de que los profesores son incompetentes, casi tanto como los fundadores de Hogwarts. (Ver capítulo 1)_

_A los chicos de primer año no se les permite llevar escobas: _**Esto es absolutamente injusto. Quidditch es sin duda la mejor cosa de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y por lo tanto es muy injusto que los de primer año no puedan participar de un deporte tan fascinante. **_La única forma de adquirir experiencia durante ese año son las lecciones de vuelo, y en esas clases tienen que usar unas escobas horribles y no adquieren experiencia para montar escobas fuertes y de calidad. _

**Se debe vestir con túnicas lisas negras: Usar uniformes es horrible. ¿Cómo van a expresar los estudiantes su individualidad si tienen que ir vestidos todos con las mismas túnicas aburridas? Además, si la escuela insiste en que lleven uniformes, **_por lo menos podrían hacerlas ver un poco menos monótonas. Para los estudiantes el negro se les hace la cosa más aburrida... la cosa más fuera de lo normal que un estudiante llevo puesta fue la medalla de prefecto._

_En los terrenos no se pueden usar artefactos eclécticos _**eléctricos muggles: En realidad esta no es una regla, ya que los objetos muggles no funcionan por las cargas mágicas del lugar. **_Así que se podría decir que "estudios muggles" es una materia totalmente inútil, por que te enseñan a utilizar cosas que en la vida cotidiana nunca vas a poder hacer funcionar._

_No se puede entrar al bosque prohibido: _**Como dice la regla no se puede acceder al lugar. **_Para más información sobre el pensamiento de los autores de este libro sobre el tema, vea El bosque prohibido en el capítulo 2._

_No se puede comer ni beber en la biblioteca: _**Algo completamente tonto, ya que todo el mundo sabe que cuando se estudia, se necesita comer algo para que el estudio no sea tan aburrido. **_Sin embargo, esta regla puede ser fácilmente violada, escondiendo el objeto a deglutir debajo de la mesa de trabajo. _**¿ Deglutir¿ Desde cuando utilizas ese vocabulario? **_Ya cállate..._

**No se puede acceder al área prohibida de la biblioteca, sin el consentimiento de un profesor. **

_No se puede pasear por los pasillos o alrededores después de las 12 de la noche: Otra regla sin sentido, puesto que¿ Quien querría estar vagando por los corredores a tan altas horas de la noche? _**Además, si alguien esta caminando por los pasillos a esa hora es por que realmente tiene una urgencia, y no se la debería molestar.**

_¿ Como se pueden romper las reglas establecidas: _

_En caso de la pelea con un enemigo, el horario conveniente a elegir es luego de media noche en un lugar apartado. _**Siempre hay que tener cuidado de no ser seguido, por que eso puede acarrear muchos problemas  **Nota de autor¿ Recuerdan la pelea con Draco en el primer libro?** Tener especial cuidado con la señorita Norris. **_Gata de porquería..._

_En caso de tener que salir luego de medianoche, es conveniente tener a mano una capa invisible._

**Con respecto a la tarea se le puede pedir amablemente a un compañero que les preste la suya **_o se les puede pagar por que te hagan el trabajo._

**Aunque no es para quebrantar una regla, es muy útil aprenderse el hechizo " Accio" Para cuando te olvidas algo en la sala común de tu casa y estas en el medio de la clase.**

_Con respecto al área prohibida de la biblioteca, se puede llegar a ella por la noche ( se hace más fácil en caso de tener una capa invisible) o haciéndose pasar por alumnos aplicados para engañar a un profesor ingenuo para que firme un papel en donde te permita acceder._

**Para más información sobre quebrantar las reglas, los autores recomendamos que se acerquen al nuevo negocio de bromas en Diagon Alley y pidan hablar con los gemelos Weasley.**

" Ufff... por fin listo..." Dijo Harry haciendo sonar los dedos de su mano.

" Sí¿Que hora es?" Dijo Ron bostezado.

" Las dos y media de la mañana"

" Ah... esta bien... ¿ QUE!" Gritó Ron.

* * *

Bueno, que tal? Les comento a los que les gusta ( o no) mi fic y les gustaría que lo siga, que voy a esperar a recibir por lo menos 5 reviews para seguir con la historia. Comprendan que no lo hago de mala persona, sino que si no recibo reviews siento que nadie lo lee y que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Por otro lado, les comento que cualquier idea para los capítulos de este libro va a ser bienvenida, aunque ya lo tengo casi todo organizado no me va a venir mal una ayudita extra. 

Gracias por leer mi fanfic!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**


	4. Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts

Bueno, creo que a esta altura todos saben que la idea la saque de **Kellie1vy**, sin embargo el capítulo que van a leer es exclusivamente mío.

Como supongo ya saben:

**Negrita: Harry**

_Cursiva: Ron_

Subrayado: Tachado

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 4: Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts**

"¡ Pero te digo que si no nos apuramos no vamos a terminarlo nunca! ¡ Quedan solo 8 días para navidad! ¡ Y además de escribirlo tenemos que buscar algún hechizo en la biblioteca para que parezca un libro real!"

"¿ Ron, puedes clamarte un poco? Tu lo dijiste, faltan ocho días, son suficientes. Además, ¿ Por que te pones tan histérico? Después de todo en un principio no te parecía gustar mucho la idea..."

"Bueno, Harry.... la gente cambia.... y si no lo terminamos no podremos regalarle nada ya que no quedaría bien darle un libro de 3 capítulos..."

"Creo que lo que más te importa es ver la cara de Hermione cuando lo lea, realmente no te importa el regalo...."

"¡ Por supuesto que me importa! Solo que ver su cara será sensacional..."

"Tu mismo te quemas.... bueno, no importa.... vayamos a la biblioteca a buscar el libro original, de ahí podremos sacar más temas para los siguientes capítulos"

Se levantaron de los cómodos sillones de la sala común y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Desafortunadamente ya no quedaban copias disponibles de ese libro; sin embargo luego de algunos ruegos por parte de Ron, la amargada bibliotecaria accedió a reservarles el libro cuando alguno de los estudiantes que lo tuviera lo devolviera.

"¿ Y ahora que hacemos?" Dijo Ron desesperado.

"¿ Tan rápido te rindes, hermanito?" Dijo una pelirroja que había aparecido de repente.

"¡ Ginny! ¡¿ Que haces aquí?!" Gritó Ron.

"Los seguí, escuche lo que hablaban... ¿ Así que planean escribir un libro para Hermione? ¿ Puedo verlo?"

"¡ No! ¡ Y no molestes!" Dijo Ron enojado.

"¡ Eres un tonto, Ron! ¡Yo solo vine a ayudarlos!"

"¡ Mira, en primer lugar tendrías que aprender a no escuchar conversaciones privadas...!"

"Ron, Ginny. Ya basta. No nos vendría mal una ayuda extra después de todo." Dijo Harry impacientemente.

"Bueno.... no soy buena para escribir, pero si quieren les puedo dar ideas para otros capítulos..." Dijo Ginny tímidamente.

"¿ Y por ejemplo? ¿ Sobre que podemos escribir?" Dijo Ron malhumorado.

"Pues.... ¿Que tal sobre algo de las casas?"

Nota de autor: las cosas que dice Ginny están escritas en letra normal

**Capítulo 4: Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts**

**Desde el primer día de clases que los alumnos llegan a Hogwarts se los separa por casas, cada una representa cualidades diferentes** _y simbolizan el egocentrismo propio de los cuatro fundadores ( ver capítulo 1)_ ¿ De que hablan? _¿ Que importa? Si no ayudaste a hacer el primer capítulo no te metas... _Pues si pretenden que les ayude, me van a tener que decir que escribieron. _¡Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda! ¡Apareciste tu solita! _**¡Ya basta! ¿ Pueden pasarse dos segundos sin pelear? **_¡Tú cállate! _¡ Tú cállate! NA: los dos juntos lo dijeron. **Es muy usual que los alumnos entren al colegio sin tener idea de esta selección y al enterarse se derritan en un manojo de nervios: creyendo que deben realizar algún test de magia, **_o que van a tener que pasar una prueba muy dolorosa, _o que van a hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela. **¿No les resulta muy familiar lo que acabamos de poner? **_¿ Ginny? ¿Creías que ibas a hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela? _Sí, ¿ Algún problema? Vos te creíste todo lo que te dijeron Fred y George, así que no podes decir nada. **Sin embargo, la selección no tiene que ver con nada de eso, **_los estudiantes tienen que ponerse sobre la cabeza un horrible sombrero parlanchín, que no solo huele mal sino que también les habla, lee sus pensamientos y se mete en sus cabezas. _**Al revisar las mentes, se da cuenta que características poseen los alumnos, y los separa por casas de acuerdo a ellas. **Las cuatro casas son: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Slytherin: Es la peor de todas las casas. **No Ginny, no podemos escribir eso. **¿Por qué no? Si es la realidad. **Justamente, estamos escribiendo un libro que moleste a Hermione, y no le va a molestar que digamos la verdad. **_Espera Harry.... ¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿ Que vamos a tener que alabar a Slytherin? _**Exacto Ron. **_¿ Estás loco? ¡ Me corto una mano antes de hacer eso! _**Pues entonces cortátela, y aprendé a escribir con la izquierda, por que igualmente vamos a tener que hacerlo. **_Entonces escribilo t_**sin duda alguna la mejor de las casas en Hogwarts, sus alumnos se caracterizan por su inteligencia y astucia, así como también por su gran ambición. Los alumnos que pertenecen a esta casa son los más brillantes, y en general es la casa que recibe más trofeos y premios. Tal como fue el deseo de Slytherin ningún mago sangre sucia puede acceder a esta fenomenal casa. Su símbolo es una **_asquerosa y rastrera serpiente_** poderosa serpiente. Y su jefe de casa es Severus Snape, un excelente profesor. ¡Puaj! Ahora vuelvo **¿ A donde vas? **Al baño, a lavarme las manos, quede sucio después de escribir todo eso de Slytherin. **_Eso le pasa por contradecirme..._

Gryffindor: Esta es la principal casa oponente de Slytherin, es la no, no puedo. ¿Qué no puedes? Ponerlo... ¿ Qué? ¿ Qué es mala? Sí... Vamos, no seas tonto, dame esa pluma... peor de todas las casas. ¡Eres una traidora! Ya deja de decir estupideces... Los alumnos que asisten a la misma pretenden ser muy valientes y osados, sin embargo son unos simples cobardes que saldrían corriendo incluso si se enfrentaran a una rata inofensiva. Si le faltara un dedo no sería tan inofensiva... A pesar de que dicen ser gentiles y caballerosos, los Gryffindor son en general muy groseros y maleducados. Tengo un buen ejemplo sentado aquí a mi izquierda. ¡Retráctate!. Han ganado varios trofeos, pero nunca fue por mérito propio. Su símbolo es un tímido y cobarde león. Su jefa de casa es: Minerva McGonagall, una estricta y malhumorada mujer. 

Ravenclaw: A esta casa entran los que supuestamente son muy inteligentes y sabios, sin embargo todo el mundo sabe que los más inteligentes son los Slytherin, ya que tienen razón con el tema de la pureza de sangre. **Ya volví.... haber que escribieron.... ¿ Tenemos que parecer tan horribles los de Gryffindor? **Dijeron que querían que Hermione se molestara.... **Sí, pero... **quien los entiende a ustedes dos... _Su símbolo es una estúpida águila. Nadie sabe quien es su jefe de casa, ni a nadie le importa._

**Hufflepuff: Esta casa se caracteriza por ser trabajadores, perseverantes y leales, pero realmente, ¿ Quién necesita de esas cualidades? Con un poco de astucia uno se puede librar de los trabajos pesados **_y no sirve para nada ser leal, después de todo, por más leal que uno sea, la otra persona siempre termina acuchillándote por la espalda. _¡ Ron! _¿ Que?_Su símbolo es un tejón. Su jefa de casa es la profesora Sprout.

**Como todos saben, la selección actual es realizada por el sombrero seleccionador, pero en las primeras épocas,** _(cuando los idiotas de los fundadores no habían tenido todavía la brillante idea de utilizar el sombrero para pasarse más tiempo rascándose sin hacer nada) _**los fundadores mismos elegían a los alumnos**. _(Por supuesto que se la pasaron todo el tiempo buscando algún método para deshacerse de la única tarea que tenían en el colegio.)_

Luego de la selección cada alumno se dirige a su respectiva mesa y desde ese momento, en todas las actividades que realice va a estar acompañado por los compañeros de su casa ( tanto en las clases, como compartiendo dormitorios y salas comunes). _Por supuesto que desde un principio este fue un método para dividir a los alumnos y provocar enemistades, desde un comienzo los fundadores quisieron crear caos en la escuela. Sin embargo, los autores consideramos que el caos es la parte más importante de la escuela, ya que sin él nada sería interesante o divertido. _¿Realmente piensas eso? _Ya déjame en paz..._

**Al final de cada año escolar, se suman los puntos que adquirió cada casa durante el año, y se le da el trofeo a la mejor de todas.** Por supuesto siempre tendría que ganar Slytherin por ser la mejor; sin embargo, hay algunos casos en que no gana, pero eso es por que las demás casas, celosas por el éxito de Slytherin, hacen trampa.

"Quedo bien..." Dijo Harry suspirando.

"Sí, pero no me gusto mucho todo eso que pusimos sobre los asquerosos Slytherin..." Dijo Ron.

"¡ Ginny, escondelo, rápido!" Susurró Harry asustado, ya que Hermione estaba caminando por entremedio de dos estanterías llenas de libros hacia ellos.

"¿ Qué hac...?" Dijo Hermione.

"Nada." Dijo Ron sin dejarla terminar.

"Ya nos íbamos" Dijo Harry, tomando disimuladamente el papel que Ginny tenía en su regazo. "Adios, Hermione, Ginny. Nos vemos más tarde."

Cuando estuvieron lejos de la biblioteca se detuvieron y suspiraron.

"Elegimos un mal lugar para ponernos a escribir..." Dijo Harry.

"Sí, hay que ser tontos.... Hermione se pasa todo el día en la biblioteca.... espero que Ginny sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultarle todo a Hermione..." Dijo Ron intranquilo.

"Si... podrá hacerlo..."

* * *

Bueno, este es otro capítulo que escribí yo solita. 

Para empezar quería decirles que agradezco mucho todos los reviews que me mandaron, ¡ No creí que fuera a recibir tantos tan pronto! Estoy contenta -

Acá están las respuestas ( por orden alfabético ):

**Aseneth Potter Weasley: **Me alegra que te haya gustado! Te confieso que la broma de Snape estuve a punto de no ponerla, por que mi hermana lo ama, y cuando le leí el capítulo por poco destruye la casa con los gritos .... pero bueno, al final decidí ponerlo, y que suerte que te resultara gracioso. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme el review!!!

**jessytonks:** Muchas gracias!! Me alegra que te haya gustado!!

**Lucía:** Que bueno que te guste! ¿ Te parece muy largo lo que escriben? Y yo que pensaba que me estaba quedando corto.... Bueno, entonces mejor, así no me preocupo por estirar los capítulos. Te cuento que fanfiction no permite mandar mails, así que no se cual es tu dirección... pero bueno, te agradezco el review desde acá.

**Maria Halliwell:** Holas! Gracias por el review!! Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿ que es chido?. Con respecto a lo otro es muy fácil agregar capítulos: solo tienes que: 1- Ir a document manager y enviar el documento que contiene el segundo capítulo. 2- Ir a chapter manager, elegís la historia y ahí en donde dice: submit new chapter le pones un título, elegís el documento que enviaste antes y pones el botón azul y ya esta. Cualquier cosa enviame un mail ( esta en mi bio). Y me gustaría que me dijeras cual es tu fanfic así lo puedo leer y dejarte mi review

**MiakaBlack:** Muchísimas gracias!!!! Que bueno que te gusten sus locuras!!! Y que tal te pareció este capítulo?

**sora-121:** Si, tenés mucha razón, yo misma soy floja y no dejo reviews, pero desde que puse mi propio fanfic busco poner la mayor cantidad de reviews posibles, por que ahora se que el autor realmente los aprecia. Muchas gracias!!!

**Witchmin:** Que bueno que te haya gustado!! Ese chiste que mencionamos lo inventé yo, es que no soy totalmente fiel a la traducción, y le agrego más cosas para que sea más divertido. Muchas gracias!!!

Y eso es todo, el próximo capitulo voy a tardar para hacerlo, ya que tengo una prueba de sociología MUY jodida. Pero prometo mandar el capítulo el próximo viernes por la noche. ( 8/10/04).

Gracias por leer mi fanfic!!!!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**


	5. Las materias que ofrece Hogwarts

Entre descanso y descanso de mi estudio para la prueba de sociología escribí esto. Espero que les guste, hasta el viernes a la tarde ( cuando ya este libre de esa horrible evaluación) no voy a poder escribir más nada.

Ya saben:

**Harry **

_Ron _

Tachado 

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 5: Las materias que ofrece Hogwarts**

"¡ Esto es el colmo!" Dijo Ron enojado, entrando a su habitación y cerrando con un portazo la puerta del cuarto. "Ya fui tres veces a la biblioteca para pedir el libro, y Madame Pince dice que no se lo han devuelto... ¡¿ Se puede saber quien lo tiene?!"

"Bueno, Ron, tampoco pretenderás que nadie use el libro por que nosotros lo necesitamos." Dijo Harry tranquilamente apartando la tarea de transfiguraciones que había estado haciendo tirado en la cama.

"No, pero hay montones de ejemplares.... ¿Por que no devuelven al menos uno?"

"Podremos hacerlo sin necesidad del libro; estuve pensando... ¿ Y se escribimos algo acerca de las materias o de los exámenes...?" Dijo Harry.

"Si... no estaría mal... pero tenemos que escribirlo en algún lugar seguro, en donde nadie nos vea.... la última vez Hermione casi nos descubre..."

"Pues entonces quedemos aquí."

"Sí, seguro... ¿ Acaso no recuerdas que esa vez que quisimos que nadie entrara a la habitación fuimos interrumpidos trescientas veces por.....? espera un segundo... tengo una idea..." Ron agarró un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió algo con letras grandes; cuando terminó se lo mostró a Harry: " ALEJENSE, SE NECESITA PRIVACIDAD."

"Bueno.... creo que con eso bastará... solo que si Hermione lo ve, querrá averiguar que estamos tramando..." Dijo Harry no muy seguro.

"No se va a acercar, te lo aseguro." Dijo Ron abriendo la puerta y pegando el cartel a la misma con un hechizo.

"Y ahora a empezar... ¿ Hacemos sobre las materias y exámenes?" Dijo Ron más calmado.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer un capítulo sobre materias y otro sobre exámenes."

"Y luego otro sobre la historia de los profesores..." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa muy inusual.

"¿ Historia de los profesores? ¿ Y que se supone que vamos a escribir si no tenemos ni idea de...?" Dijo Harry confundido.

"Pues lo inventaremos.... imagínate... unos pasado escanda..." Dijo Ron, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta, que acababa de abrirse.

Neville entró a la habitación llevando a Trevor en sus brazos, "Hola chicos" Dijo. "me preguntaba si podrían ayudarme con la tarea de pociones que nos dio Snape para luego de las vacaciones..."

"¿ Acaso no ves que estamos ocupados? ¡ Vete!" Gritó Ron malhumorado. "¿ No sabes leer? ¿ Acaso no viste el estúpido cartel de la puerta? ¡Aléjate!" Neville caminó hacia atrás asustado y asombrado por la reacción de Ron.

"Ah... esta bien.... creo... que debo alejarme, entonces.... lamento haberlos molestado...tal vez Hermione me ayude..."

A la mención del nombre de Hermione, Ron pareció irritarse aún más. "¡ Entonces vete y déjanos en paz!" Dijo buscando algo alrededor para poder tirarle a Neville y así lograr que se fuera. Neville salió apresuradamente del dormitorio y cerró la puerta justo al mismo momento que un pesado libro de magia salió volando por los aires, yendo a golpear con la pared y cayendo desparramado por el suelo.

"Esperaba que lo golpeara.... no es justo..." Dijo Ron decepcionado.

"Bueno..." Dijo Harry suspirando. "¿Nos dedicamos al libro, entonces?"

"Sí, hoy haremos por lo menos tres capítulos, ¿ Entendido?"

"Ron, pretendes que nos quedemos toda la tarde encerrados..."

"¡ Si! ¡ Y no te quejes!"

**Capítulo 5: Las materias que ofrece Hogwarts**

**La escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ofrece un montón de materias mágicas para enseñarles a sus alumnos **_Sí, un millón de diferentes clases aburridas que garantizan que te quedes dormido _**¡Ron! ¿ Podemos hacer un SOLO capítulo sin tus comentarios estúpidos? **_¿Qué? Yo solo le estoy diciendo a nuestros lectores la verdad._**Los profesores son los mejores de toda Inglaterra **_¿Los mejores para impartir las clases más largas y monótonas, quisiste decir? _**y la mayoría de los estudiantes disfrutas las clases. **_Sí, los extraños._

**Las materias regulares son: Pociones, transfiguración, hechizos, herbología, astronomía, historia de la magia y defensa contra las artes oscuras ( en primer año hay clases de vuelo además). Sin embargo, al entrar al tercer año los alumnos tienen que elegir entre las siguientes materias optativas: **_Adivinación, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas ( y peligrosas en ocasiones), estudios muggle, aritmancia ( que es muy complicado y aburrido) y runas antiguas. _**Luego de este párrafo se detalla cada una de las materias. **_¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo? Nos llevará mucho más tiempo..._

**Pociones: En estos momentos la clase es impartida por el profesor Severus Snape quien **_¡ Yo sigo Harry! Es un gran estúpido, que huele mal, tiene pelo grasientos, todos lo odian y favorece a aquellos que pertenecen a Slytherin. _**¿Ron, que hablamos el otro día sobre favorecer a los que Hermione odia y humillar a los que ama?**_ O si... lo siento..._**También es el jefe de su casa y muy talentoso en pociones. Generalmente es muy objetivo a la hora de evaluar y no se deja llevar por preferencias, **_a diferencia de otros profesores, como la profesora de transfiguraciones. Básicamente lo que se hace en pociones es cortar ingredientes y tirarlos en un caldero. ¡Divertidísimo! _

**Transfiguración: **_Actualmente se encuentra en el puesto la profesora Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, de 122 años de edad. _**Ron.... ¿ Era necesario poner eso? **_Si ya que es algo que le causaría gracia a cualquiera... _**Pues a mi no me da gracia... **_No me critiques..._**Como todos saben **_excepto los más estúpidos_** transfiguraciones es un arte mágica que permite cambiar la forma física de los objetos, o incluso humanos. **_¿ Suena interesante, no? Sí, suena nada más, porque sería interesante si la materia la diera una profesora que fuera competente en el tema._

**Encantamientos: **_En estos momentos el encargado de esta clase es cualquiera sea su nombre Flitwick, que es absolutamente diminuto pero de todas formas es buen profesor. _**Es una clase esencial ya que enseña diferentes hechizos que pueden ser utilizados contra muggles en casos necesarios ( Ej.: hechizos de memoria), hechizos que pueden ser utilizados para defenderse ( Ej.: el hechizo de desarme) **_o incluso hechizos para molestar a los demás ( Ej.: Hechizos de cosquillas)._

**¡ Uhhh, Ron, no te tires sobre el pergamino! Estas manchando todo con la tinta... **_Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa si ciertas personas son tan idiotas como para no leer los carteles pegados en la puerta... y yo que pensé que Hermione era inteligente._

**Herbología: La profesora de Herbología es Sprout, quien también es la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff. La materia trata sobre el cuidado de las plantas mágicas y la clase se imparte en los invernaderos al lado del castillo. **_Hay diferentes invernaderos de acuerdo al nivel de experiencia de los alumnos. Como ya esta explicado en el capítulo dos, en los invernaderos hace mucho calor, lo que provoca sumándole que los alumnos salen cubiertos de tierra y estiércol de dragón, que los mismos tengan que bañarse ni bien salen de la clase._

**Astronomía: La enseña la profesora Sinistra y básicamente trata sobre el estudio de los cuerpos celestes en el espacio, es útil ya que muchas veces se necesita saber la posición de los planetas o la luna para preparar correctamente nuestras tan queridas pociones (ver pociones) o interpretar correctamente los astros para poder leer así nuestro futuro (Ver adivinación). Esta clase se da a la noche. **_Sería muy estúpido que la dieran de día ¿ O no?_

**Historia de la magia: **_Esta clase es impartida por el profesor Binns y es la clase más aburrida de todas; en parte por el objeto de estudio mismo de la materia y en parte por el profesor. _**El profesor Binns es un fantasma, nadie sabe si es por esta condición que su voz es muy lenta y soporífera, pero lo que todos saben es que no ha habido un solo alumno normal que no se quedará dormido, aunque sea solo unos minutos, en su clase. **_Hermione nunca se ha dormido, me lo dijo... _**Sí, bueno, pero yo dije normal... **

**Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Esta materia nunca tuvo un profesor que durara más de un año, algunos afirman que esta maldecida. En los últimos años hubo cinco profesores diferentes: **_El profesor Quirrel que finalmente resulto ser un seguidor de ustedes saben quien _**Por dios Ron!!! Es VOLDEMORT **_Sí, por supuesto, y Hermione no se va a dar cuenta que lo escribiste tu siendo la única persona que lo llama por su nombre... _**No soy la única... **_Bueno, casi la única, es lo mismo.... __Luego estuvo el profesor Lockhart, un estúpido sin remedio; después el profesor Lupin que era un hombre lobo pero que resulto ser muy bueno _**¿ No tendríamos que estar diciendo que es malísimo o algo así? **_Sí.... ¿ Pero querrías poner eso? Primero y principal todas las lectoras de este fic fanáticas de Monny te saltarían encima y después... _**Si, si, ya entendí...**_ Más tarde al profesor Moody quien resulto ser un impostor y por último a la magnífica profesora Dolores Umbridge, la única profesora decente en el cargo. Lamentablemente, por algunos problemas tuvo que dejar el puesto el año pasado. _**Uhhhhh... ¿ Sabes cuanto me duele que escribas eso?**

**Vuelo: Según la opinión del autor es la mejor materia que ofrece la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y es una lástima que solo se la enseñen a los de primer año. Es enseñada por Madame Hooch **_y es como un recreo luego de las demás aburridas clases. Sin embargo, las escobas de Hogwarts son realmente antiguas y están fuera de moda! _**Los autores creemos que si quieren que los alumnos sean buenos voladores deberían darle a los estudiantes unas escobas decentes para practicar. **_Los autores le recomendamos a Albus Dumbledore que compre escobas buenas, como las saetas de fuego y las Nimbus 2001. Siempre y cuando no se les de acceso a las escobas a los sucios y apestosos Slytherin, porque seguramente se las robarían para los partidos de Quidditch. _

**¡ Ron! ¡ Que te dije sobre tirarte sobre el pergamino para "protegerlo"! ¿Eres tonto o que? **_¿Es esa la forma de tratar a un amigo? Y además, que prefieres ¿Que Hermione lo vea?_

**Adivinación: Esta materia es enseñada por la profesora Sybill Trelawney, quien es un enorme fraude y se la pasa diciendo predicciones falsas **_No, espera Harry, a Hermione le encantará leer eso __quien es una adivinadora muy talentosa y experimentada. _**Se sabe de muchas predicciones que ha dicho que son correctas. **_Sí, como "El día de hoy Malfoy se va a comportar como un imbecil" o "En siete días es navidad" _**La adivinación es un arte especial ya que muchas personas son bendecidas con el don de la Vista. Siendo una verdadera adivinadora, la escuela es muy afortunada de tener a Sybill Trelawney entre el personal.**

**Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas: El último profesor de esta materia fue Rubeus Hagrid. El profesor tiene un enorme conocimiento de las criaturas mágicas. **_Quieres decir: tiene un enorme conocimiento de los monstruos que pueden cortante en pedacitos y comerte como entrada... La asignatura ha sido mucho más interesante _**Y eso no dice nada... **_desde que el profesor tomo el cargo. _**En las clases los alumnos se encargan de ver, y en ocasiones criar a las criaturas, para poder así observar todas sus cualidades mágicas.**

**Estudios muggle: Esta clase es impartida por el profesor yo-enseño-estudios-muggle que puede ser o no de origen muggle, en realidad nadie sabe **_ni le importa. Bueno.... me tachas lo mío, como si después de la estupidez que pusiste Hermione no se fuera a dar cuenta... Es muy extraño que alumnos de origen muggle asistan a esta clase, ya que ya saben todo, sin embargo hay personas muy tercas que insisten en ir. Eso si que le va a molestar, debería darte clases, Harry. ¿ Que dices? Un galleon la hora..._

**Aritmancia: **_Es realmente una materia horrible, ya que es muy complicada y aburrida ( casi tanto como historia de la magia). _**Los autores de este libro sabemos perfectamente de que se trata, pero es tan aburrido que sería inútil ponerlo en este libro, ya que todo el que lo leyera se quedaría dormido. **_Espléndido Harry.... _**¿ Qué? Tu tampoco sabes nada sobre Aritmancia. **_Sí, se todo lo que tengo que saber: que es aburrido, complicado, esta lleno de números y Hermione la ama__. Las personas que disfrutan de esta clase son tan pocos y están tan locos que incluso pueden quedarse despiertos en historia de la magia. Si el profesor Dumbledore llegará a leer esto, que tenga en cuenta que los autores le pedimos con toda nuestra energía que elimine esa desagradable materia._

**Runas antiguas: **_Esta clase trata sobre el estudio de runas antiguas mágicas y la enseña un profesor. Fin de la discusión. _**Perfecto señor "debería darte clases", debería yo darte clases para no sonar tan idiota cuando hablas de un tema que no tienes la menor idea. **_Mira quien lo dice...el que llamó a la profesora " Yo-enseño-estudios-muggle"_

**Y esas son todas las materias que ofrece Hogwarts, **_queremos aclarar que bajo ningún punto de vista pusimos nuestras opiniones sobre las materias, sino que están explicadas tal cual son, objetivamente. _**Seguro...**

"¿ Es que no piensan salir en todo el día?" Dijo Hermione asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio. Ron se tiró por enésima vez sobre el pergamino. "¡ Ya vete! ¡ Es la tercera vez que nos interrumpes en el día! ¡ es que no te das cuenta que queremos privacidad!"

Hermione lo miró dolida y se alejó del habitación murmurando cosas como "Idiotas insensibles" o "lunáticos desquiciados".

" Que metida..." Dijo Ron, acercándose a la puerta. " Ahora vengo..." Dijo poniendo un pie fuera de la puerta. "Oh! Cierto, las clases comienzan mañana en la clase de adivinación..." Se agachó para que no le pegara la almohada que le arrojó Harry en la cara. " Ahora vengo, y no te muevas de acá Harry, que cuando vuelva vamos a empezar un nuevo capítulo"

Harry suspiró y metió la pluma en el frasquito con tinta. Perfecto. Iba a ser un día muy largo...

* * *

Bueno, ya esta. Espero que les haya gustado... 

Acá están las respuestas a las reviews:

**Erica:** Muchas gracias por la review! Me alegra que te resulte gracioso! Y si, por ahora voy a seguir escribiéndolo, te aseguro que no soy de esas personas que dejan todo por la mitad, lo voy a terminar.

**Kina-san: **Que suerte que te haya gustado, y si a mi también me dolió en el alma escribir eso de los Slytherin!! Con respecto a lo de la traducción, te aclaro que no todos mis capítulos son traducciones, el 2 y el 4 fueron completamente míos; y pienso hacer muchos más por que la autora hizo una historia de 5 capítulos y nunca lo terminó, y yo quiero hacerla por lo menos de 15- 20.... pero ya se verá... Muchas Gracias por el review!!!

**Maniatica Lovegood:** Hola! Gracias por el review! Pero te comento que falta bastante para darle el libro a Hermione, ya que quiero que el libro que escriban tenga por lo menos quince capítulos... pero ya se verá.

**Maria Halliwell: **Bueno, promesa cumplida, espero que te escriban muchos más reviews!!! Ah! Y otra cosa... ¿ Que es fredon? Lamento ser tan molesta... pero no conozco las palabras de México ( ni tampoco las españolas, por que yo soy Argentina).... y me encantaría aprenderlas....

**sora-121: **Bueno, para vos que querías seguir leyendo, aquí está. Espero que te guste! Gracias por el review!!

Bueno, esto es todo, mejor me voy a estudiar, porque si n me voy a sacar un 1.... bueno... lo más probable es que me lo saque de todas formas..... TT

Ah!!!! Y una cosa, voy a esperar a recibir de 15 a 20 reviews en total para poner el siguiente capítulo ( por ahora tengo 13 TT)


	6. Los TIMOS y los EXTASIS

Este capítulo es mío...

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 6: Los T.I.M.O.S. y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.**

"Ya no la soporto..." Dijo Ron enojado entrando a la habitación. "Siempre metiéndose en nuestros asuntos... queriendo saber que hacemos.... ¿ Sabes que me dijo? Me preguntó por que no estamos jugando una guerra con bolas de nieve como los demás, y me dijo que estamos actuando extraño, y que se siente dolida por que la estamos dejamos de lado y..."

"Ron... es que tiene razón... ¿ Que sentirías tu si de repente Hermione y yo nos encerráramos en nuestro cuarto y no te quisiéramos dejar pasar ni decir que estamos haciendo?" Dijo Harry pensativamente.

"Este..... Sabes.... eso no sonó muy bien... da lugar a muchas interpretaciones"

"¡ Ron!" Dijo Harry poniéndose colorado. "Ya sabes que... que... ¡ No me refería a eso!"

"Bueno, no importa, el hecho es que se pondrá feliz cuando le demos el libro.... y cuando se de cuenta de que lo hicimos nosotros va a entender que estábamos haciendo y por que no queríamos que pasara al cuarto y todo su enojo se le va a pasar.... ¡ Y ahora a hacer el siguiente capítulo!"

"Siempre arreglas todo tan fácil... ¿ No te das cuenta de que Hermione esta triste porque...?"

"¡ Pero valdrá la pena que se ponga triste ahora si luego podremos ver su cara cuando lo lea!" Dijo Ron, poniendo una cara maliciosa al pensar en la reacción de Hermione al leer el libro.

"¿ Es que te importa más ver su cara que los sentimientos de Hermione? Ron.... Ron.... te estoy hablando..." Pero ya era muy tarde, Ron había tomado la pluma y estaba escribiendo el título del siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 6: Los T.I.M.O.S. y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.:**

_Un TIMO es un robo de algo mediante engaños, bien de cobardes; y Extasis... todos saben lo que es eso... Esto se relaciona con Hogwarts, porque todos los profesores son timadores y toman éxtasis... Ese es el verdadero significado del nombre. _**Ron... no es gracioso.... y además no me dejaste terminar lo de Hermione. **_Entonces escribe tu si te crees tan listo, ¡ Y ya deja de hablar de ella! _**Los T.I.M.O.S. y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, son exámenes que se rinden en quinto y en séptimo año ( respectivamente) **_y que solo sirven para torturar más eficazmente a los pobres alumnos. _

**Los T.I.M.O.S son los "Títulos indispensables de magia ordinaria", y se deben rendir los exámenes de todas las materias que se estén cursando (tanto las normales como las optativas). **

**Los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, "Exámenes terribles de alta sabiduría e invocaciones secretas", **_¿ Cómo rayos te acuerdas del nombre entero? _**Pues... Hermione nos lo recuerda diariamente...**** a diferencia de los T.I.M.O.S., poseen menos materias a ser evaluadas, ya que luego de los exámenes de quinto año, cada uno elige las materias que va a seguir cursando de acuerdo a la carrera que escoja.**

**Estos exámenes son muy importantes, ya que de ellos depende la carrera que cada uno seguirá en el futuro. **_Sin embargo, los autores consideramos que no son nada preocupantes; solo aquellos sabelotodos que se lo pasan estudiando se preocupan por esas nimiedades._

_A pesar de la importancia que tienen estos exámenes, los autores queremos dejar una constancia de que consideramos que los mismos deberían ser abolidos. Se sabe de muchos efectos secundarios que provocan estos exámenes como: nerviosismo e irritación, vómitos, nauseas, desmayos, diarrea, insomnio, perdida del cabello, problemas locomotrices y de habla, perdida de dinero ( en estúpidos amuletos mágicos de la suerte que lo único que logran es que la gente se aleje de ti por el mal olor que despiden), trastornos psicológicos ( algunos alumnos llegan a considerar a la ventana de la torre más alta del castillo la salida más fácil) _**N/A**: Si, ya sé.... demasiado extremista.... es que ya saben... la prueba de sociología me trastornó la cabeza... demasiado estudiar Durkheim y los distintos tipos de suicidio... posta que yo me lo planteé antes de empezar a hacer la prueba.... como ven no lo lleve a cabo. **Bueno.... ya la autora se puede callar que intentamos seguir con un fic por acá... **_dependencia a la cafeína ( para no quedarse dormidos cuando uno estudia las 127 páginas del libro que les quedan en la última noche antes del examen), y muchos otros efectos más. _**¿No era que los autores no los considerábamos preocupantes? **_O, sí, ciero..__.Por supuesto, los efectos secundarios se ven presentes solo en los alumnos que se preocupan por los exámenes; los que no les prestan atención, es decir, los más inteligentes _**vagos querrás decir...**_ no se ven afectados ni mínimamente por esto._

"¿ No quedo muy corto?" Preguntó Ron observando el royo de pergamino.

"Tienes razón, ¿Pero que más podemos escribir sobre los exámenes?"

"Ni idea..."

"No importa... después de todo, los libros siempre tiene un capítulo más corto... Hermione ni lo notará..." Dijo Harry.

"Esta bien.... y ahora a escribir el último capítulo de este día..."

"¿ Otro más?" Se quejó Harry. "Ya me duele la mano de tanto escribir."

"Pero es nuestro deber como amigos de Hermione."

"Seguro...." Dijo Harry observando a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos... sinceramente, a Ron no le importaba el regalo de Hermione.... solo quería ver su cara....

* * *

Si! Ya sé! Es horrible y muy corto!!!! ¿ Pero que podía escribir sobre unos exámenes? Era obvio que tenían que estar, pero no sabía que escribir.... no importa, los voy a compensar con el próximo capítulo, que van a ser las biografías de los profesores... ... me van a tener que esperar un ratito más... por que se necesita de un poco más de imaginación que de costumbre para escribir eso ¿ O no? Y además no voy a tener mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto pueda subo otro capítulo.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**SalvaPotter:** Mmmm... ya se que la historia es más importante y que me guste a mi es lo principal, sin embargo, si pongo mi fic en fanfiction es para que alguien lo lea, si no lo dejaría ahí escrito en mi computadora y listo... a mi me gusta que me manden reviews, por que así veo si las personas lo leen o no, por que si nadie lo lee no tendría sentido ponerlo en la página.... pero bueno, cada uno tiene su forma de pensar, así que no me voy a poner a discutir... Muchas gracias por dejar review!!!

**Petitange21:** Flor.... no pensé que fueras a leerlo, y menos a dejarme review, pero please, la próxima no uses mi cuanta en fanfiction por que parece que yo misma me mando reviews y quedo re egocéntrica.... esperá.... ¿ Y que me importa lo que piensen los demás? Que crean lo que quieran ¿ O no?.... Bueno, volviendo al tema, gracias x dejarme review y ¿ Me decís en serio eso de que te gusto o solo lo decís porque sos mi hermanita del alma? Chao TKM.

**Sora-121: **Muchas gracias por el review!!! En un principio me dijiste que había gente floja que no acostumbraba a dejar reviews y te calificaste como una de ellas, pero sos la que me dejó más reviews en todo este tiempo!!! Realmente muchas gracias, me pone contenta que alguien siga mi fic y no que lea un capítulo, deje review y no lo vuelva a leer nunca más.

**b-bneko:** No entendí bien que quisiste decir con lo de versátil, pero igual muchas gracias por la review!!!

**Aseneth Potter Weasley:** ¿ Así que por mi culpa te toman por loca? Jjajaja.... si, a veces me pasa lo mismo cuando leo los fics de otros autores, mi rió tanto que mi hermana viene a la pieza a preguntarme que me pasa y también me tilda de loca; pero ¿ Y que se le va a hacer?. ¿ En serio es tan gracioso lo que escribo? Por que nunca pensé que la gente pudiera reírse a carcajadas por mi fanfic... si con este te reíste con otros fics vas a mearte de la risa, te recomiendo que leas: Cintas de Vídeo Caseras en Casa de Padfoot 1164715 por Arwen Vanadis Magic o sino en fanautores . com los fics de padfootgirl. (aunque esa página no esta andando muy bien). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic y por el review!!!!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**


	7. La biografía de los profesores de Hogwar...

Este capítulo es mío _mío_ **_mío_ _mío_**... .... por que tanto énfasis en poner que es mío? Pues.... por que estoy especialmente orgullosa de este capítulo, porque me gusto mucho... y no quiero que nadie me venga a decir que es traducido...

Perdonen por el retraso pero estoy llena de exámenes...

Ah!! Y otra cosa: El otro día entré en la página de Rowling y me enteré que Flitwick es el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw... así que quería aprovechar para darle unas disculpas públicas al profesor...

Y una última cosita: las fechas están pensadas como si este año ( 2004) Harry tuviera 16 años ¿ Sí? Y los años de nacimiento de los profesores los puse así nomás... así que no se me quejen por las edades ¿ Sí?

Y otra cosa más, si, estoy muy molesta hoy... je je... este capítulo no es apto para menores de 18 años... no mentira... no era eso lo que quería decir... este capítulo no es apto para personas que sufran problemas cardíacos... no, no, eso tampoco... bueno, esta bien voy al grano: en este capítulo se critican a casi todos los profesores.... así que.... bueno... si hay algún amante de Snape o Lupin ( son los más queridos esos... aunque pueden haber de los otros profesores) omitan la parte en donde aparecen... o léanlo... pero aténganse a las consecuencias... perdón a la orden severusiana... o a la legión de las lupinas... o la orden de Monny... o incluso a la orden de los merodeadores de la cual formo parte.... (no me asesinen que soy muy joven para morir)

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 7: Biografía de los profesores de Hogwarts**

"Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que Neville nos interrumpiera..."

"Ron... hace dos horas que nadie nos interrumpe... ya nos tienen miedo..." Dijo Harry.

"Bueno, sí... pero yo te estaba diciendo que podíamos hacer la historia de los profesores antes de que Neville entrara a pedirnos ayuda... la cosa es que... podríamos inventarnos unos pasados escandalosos, ¿ Qué dices?" Dijo Ron entusiasmado.

"Esta bien... pero vas a tener que escribir vos... porque ya tengo la mano entumecida..." Se quejó Harry.

**Capítulo 7: Biografía de los profesores de Hogwarts**

_Y aquí esta la biografía: _**no, no, no... ves... ya empezás mal... dejame a mi... **_¿No era que te dolía la mano?_

**Los autores de este libro hemos decidido buscar las biografías de los profesores de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería con el fin de mostrarles el nivel académico de tan prestigiosa escuela. **(NA: El rector de mi escuela siempre habla de nivel académico... es por eso que quise ponerlo ) **A continuación encontrará un listado con los profesores que tienen o tuvieron algún cargo en la institución.**

**Ahora sí... sigue... **

_Severus Snape: Ganó el premio de grasitud capilar por veinte años consecutivos _**Ron...**** Nació en el año 1968 en una familia de renombre y muy decente **_no se que tan decente... por que no creo que una persona pueda llegar a ser tan basura sin ayuda de su familia... _**Asistió a la escuela Hogwarts en donde fue elegido para formar parte de la casa de Slytherin. **_Más tarde fue nombrado prefecto y premio anual _**prefecto tal vez... ¿ Pero premio anual? Al finalizar sus estudios desapareció por algunos años, algunos rumorean que estuvo por un tiempo ligado a Voldemort **_¡Te dije que no! Que es__ ustedes saben quien; pero los autores estamos completamente seguros de que esto no es así: Severus Snape es uno de los mejores profesores de la institución y consideramos que todo eso fueron habladurías de gente envidiosa intentando arruinar su buena reputación. _**Wow, Ron... nunca pensé que podrías escribir algo haciendo quedar bien a Snape... Finalmente el profesor Snape consiguió un trabajo en la escuela Hogwarts como profesor de pociones, y creo que estoy hablando por parte de todos si digo que todos lo adoran y están totalmente agradecidos con el director por haberle hecho caso omiso a las habladurías y haberlo tomado como profesor y jefe de la casa de Slytherin. **_Murió el 25 de octubre del 2004 gracias a una bomba arrojada por un adolescente pelirrojo en una clase de pociones..._

_Minerva McGonagall: Nació en el año 1882 _**Ron... ¿ Seguimos con eso de los 122 años...?**** 1923. **_Durante sus años como estudiante en Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall siempre molestaba a sus compañeros y profesores y no perdía la oportunidad de hacer bromas de mal gusto. Según parece, a pesar de la pantalla de seriedad que la cubre, la Profesora McGonagall era literalmente "Un tiro al aire". _**A los dieciocho años tuvo que escapar de la justicia por haberse convertido en animaga ilegalmente, al ver que su secreto había sido descubierto se escapó sigilosamente a Francia y luego fue movilizándose por distintos países de Europa e incluso de África con el fin de no ser apresada. **_Prófuga de la justicia se quedó viviendo en una aldea africana en el Congo en donde conoció a la actual profesora de Herbología, la profesora Sprout. Su amistad se vio quebrada cuando en el año 1952 fue descubierta y capturada por el ministerio de la magia. _**Parece ser que el ministerio pudo localizarla satisfactoriamente gracias a una profecía de la actual profesora de Adivinación, se dice que es por esta razón que la profesora de transfiguraciones odia tanto a Sybill Trelawney.**_ Sin embargo, el profesor Albus Dumbledore utilizó su influencia sobre el ministerio logrando que dejaran libre a McGonagall de todos los cargos y más tarde le ofreció el puesto de profesora de transfiguraciones en la escuela Hogwarts; según se dice siempre hubo un amorío entre los profesores, que se conocen desde el primer día que Minerva asistió a Hogwarts, puesto que el profesor Dumbledore es solo seis años mayor. _**¿¿¿ Qué??? Sí que tienes imaginación Ron... **_¿ Te los imaginas?__¿Besándose apasionadamente? _**Puaj... no me hagas vomitar...**** Desde ese momento hasta el día de hoy, la profesora trabaja en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería como profesora y jefa de casa de Gryffindor.**

**Profesor Flitwick: Nació en el año 1953, logrando desde el primer momento tener un puesto en el libro de los record Guiness **_¿Que? ¿Guiness? ¿Qué es eso? _**No importa... Hermione lo va a entender...**** por su estatura: el bebé sietemesino más chico jamás nacido, tan solo medía 19 cm. **_Ni bien puso un pie en la escuela Hogwarts como estudiante, fue el centro de todas las burlas, sin embargo nunca se dejó desalentar y con el poder mágico enorme que poseía logró darle su merecido a todos aquellos que se reían de él, por que "Hasta el ser más pequeño puede hacer grandes cosas" _(NA: Esa frase fue de mi invención... seguro... ¬¬.... no... para que no me denuncien por plagio la saqué del señor de los anillos...) **¿ Ron? ¿ Estás bien? **_Sí... es que papá trajo un selevitor a casa _**¿Televisor? **_Sí eso... y lo estuvimos probando... y vimos una película ¿ Se dice así no? Y esa frase me quedo..._** Luego de terminar sus estudios adquirió el cargo de profesor de encantamientos y jefe de casa de Ravenclaw; y sigue en el puesto desde entonces.**

_Profesora Sprout: _**Nacida en 1940, la profesora Sprout se interesó desde pequeña por el cuidado de las plantas mágicas, es por esta razón que sus padres decidieron mandarla a una escuela de magia en la selva africana, cuya especialidad es la Herbología. **_Al terminar sus estudios se graduó como "misionera mágica" y consiguió un trabajo como guardabosques en el Congo. Lamentablemente en el año 1961, con tan solo 43 años de edad, sufrió un accidente con una planta venenosa que determinó que perdiera su trabajo y se sumiera en la miseria. Sin embargo, un año más tarde gracias a la amistad que tenía con una profesora de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería consiguió el puesto de profesora de Herbología en el mismo establecimiento. _**Ah! Ahora entiendo... querías engancharlo todo con la historia de Sprout... es por eso que querías que atraparan a McGonagall en un pueblo de África... **_Felicitaciones... por fin lo entendiste... _**Ya cállate...**** La profesora Sprout se mantiene en su puesto desde ese momento y es la actual jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff.**

_Profesor Binns: A pesar de que se desconoce la fecha de su nacimiento, se rumorea que esta en la escuela desde la época de los fundadores y que fue el primer profesor en conseguir un trabajo en la escuela Hogwarts. Sin embargo esto nunca pudo ser corroborada ya que el profesor es muy tímido y callado y nunca asiste al gran comedor o incluso a la sala de profesores, prefiriendo quedar marginado en su despacho en el lugar más recóndito del castillo. ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Estoy inventando todo yo! _**Es que no se me ocurre nada...**** Tampoco se conoce la fecha de su muerte, pero se dice que se quedo "dormido" en su sillón y al día siguiente fue a dar clases como si nada, sin darse cuenta que había dejado su cuerpo atrás. Según parece va a ocupar el cargo de profesor de historia de la magia por muchos años más...**

_Profesor Quirrel: _**Nacido en 1970, al profesor siempre le agradaron las artes oscuras. En el año 1988 tomó el cargo de profesor de las artes oscuras en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; hasta el año 1999 en el cual murió misteriosamente. Según se sabe, aunque por fuentes poco confiables (declaración de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter) el profesor Quirrel se habría convertido en mortífago unos años antes de su muerte y murió al intentar robar la piedra filosofal para Voldemort. Sí, sí... perdón... ustedes saben quien. **_Sin embargo, los autores estamos convencidos de que fue uno de los mejores profesores de artes oscuras que la escuela ha tenido en los últimos tiempos._

_Gilderoy Lockhart: Nacido en 1972. Oye! ¡Que bien, podemos criticarlo a gusto puesto que Hermione lo ama! Como todo el mundo sabe desde pequeño se preparó para trabajar como impostor y chanta; según dicen los premios que ganó a la mejor sonrisa estaban todos preparados y se sabe que Gilderoy Lockhart pagó una gran suma de dinero para salir ganador. _**También se ha descubierto que todas las hazañas que él dijo realizar eran puras farsas que solo lograba sacándole información a aquellos que realmente las habían realizado y borrándoles la memoria, **_que era para lo único que servía. Adquirió el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el año 2000; solo para dejar el puesto vacante en el mismo año a causa de un incidente. _**Según se supo más tarde, la cámara de los secretos de Hogwarts fue abierta ese año, y el profesor Lockhart intentó huir y dejar que la niña secuestrada muriera. **_Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera irse tuvo una pelea con dos adolescentes de doce años en la que terminó perdiendo la memoria, esto demuestra lo incompetente que es, puesto que el hechizo lo arrojó él mismo. _**Actualmente se encuentra internado en el hospital San Mungo, a la espera de una rápida recuperación. **_Rápida... ojalá se quede ahí de por vida..._

**Remus Lupin: Nació en el año 1968. En su juventud fue mordido por un hombre lobo y quedo maldecido para toda su vida. **_A pesar de su "problema" el profesor Albus Dumbledore consideró que podría asistir a clases en la escuela Hogwarts, lo que fue una decisión muy equivocada, ya que puso en riesgo la vida de sus compañeros: al transformarse en hombre lobo, la persona se convierte en un ser descorazonado y sin sentimientos._** A causa de su condición no tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar un trabajo estable, es por ello que, en el 2001, el profesor Dumbledore lo acogió nuevamente en el castillo, pero esta vez como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. **_Desde un principio la junta escolar se opuso a esto, especialmente el respetado Lucius Malfoy, pero desgraciadamente le hicieron caso omiso a sus sabias recomendaciones. Solo fue hasta fin de año que se dieron cuenta de que el señor Malfoy tenía razón, cuando el profesor Lupin ayudó al prófugo Sirius Black a entrar a la escuela. _**Lamentablemente, el profesor no esta siendo buscado por la ley ya que el ministerio no encuentra convincente el testimonio del profesor Severus Snape; por supuesto los autores estamos totalmente convencidos de la culpabilidad de Remus J. Lupin en el escape del asesino en masa.****¿Tenemos que ser tan crueles? Pobre profesor Lupin...**

_Alastor Moody: Nacido en el año 1939. El profesor Alastor Moody siempre sufrió de esquizofrenia, desde pequeño soñaba que la gente lo perseguía e intentaba lastimarlo o asesinarlo; sin embargo su familia nunca considero el llevarlo a un psiquiatra, y es por ello que en la comunidad mágica tenemos suelto a un desequilibrado como él. _**Luego de sus estudios en la escuela Hogwarts, se recibió como auror y desde ese momento sus problemas psicológicos se agravaron considerablemente. En el 2002 el profesor Dumbledore le ofreció el cargo como profesor de artes oscuras, Ojo loco Moody ( como algunos lo llaman) fue su última opción porque nadie quería el puesto. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Moody aceptó el puesto nunca llegó a dar clases. **_Se sabe que uno de los antiguos mortífagos tomo su lugar, para lograr que "el niño que vivió" _**Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así... **_sí... pero todo el mundo te llama así...__ cayera en una trampa de ustedes saben quien. Con esto queda demostrada la falta de competencia del auror Moody y del profesor Albus Dumbledore por tener a un mortífago delante de sus narices todo el año y no darse cuenta._

_Dolores Umbridge: Nació en el año 1951. Sus padres insistieron en que Dolores no asistiera a Hogwarts y decidieron enviarla al colegio Durmstrang. Desde que entró al colegio sobresalió en todos los aspectos, tanto por su inteligencia, como por su carisma y belleza; por cualquier lado que fuera la conocían y tenía amigos. _**Gracias a todas estas cualidades, la profesora Umbridge obtuvo un importante puesto en el ministerio de la magia como ayudante del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, nuestro excelentísimo ministro. A causa de que el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras no era ocupado por nadie, ya que todos huían de la materia, en el año 2003 la profesora valientemente se hizo cargo de la clase y se mantuvo en el puesto durante todo el año. **_Incluso logró obtener por su brillante reputación el puesto de Inquisidora Oficial de Hogwarts _(NA: no se si se dice así porque el libro lo leí en inglés y no se como es la traducción exacta... así que si algún alma caritativa me lo aclara mejor... ) _y logró incluso que sacaran de su puesto al profesor Albus Dumbledore por el resto del año. _**Al fin del año escolar tuvo que dejar de dar clases por causas personales. ¿No es re típico eso de las causas personales para tapar lo que realmente ocurrió? Hermione se va a poner furiosa cuando lea esto... puesto que con todos los demás dijimos la verdad de por que se fueron...**

**Sybill Trelawney: Nació en el año 1966. Descendiente de una profetiza muy reconocida en el mundo mágico, **(NA: no me acuerdo el nombre... y no tengo ganas de buscarlo...) **desde pequeña que se encuentra agraciada con el don de la Vista y realiza predicciones certeras. **_A los cinco años predijo que se derrumbaría el suelo de una facultad cercana a su hogar; y a los nueve años demostró su habilidad frente a toda la comunidad mágica declarando al ministerio el lugar en donde se encontraba escondida la prófuga Minerva McGonagall. _**Sin embargo, la envidia cegó a los demás magos como en el caso del profesor Severus Snape y se comenzaron a correr rumores de que la mujer era una farsa y que se aprovechaba de la fama de sus ancestros. Finalmente en el año 1994 la profesora conoció al profesor Albus Dumbledore, quien quedo encandilado frente a su poder único y la tomo como docente en la escuela Hogwarts, en donde enseña hasta el día de hoy.**

_Rubeus Hagrid: Nacido en el año 1952, de padre mago y madre giganta. _**Desde el primer año de su vida por el solo hecho de ser un semigigante, Rubeus Hagrid fue considerado bruto e insensible, **_lo cual los autores corroboramos. _**Ron... estamos siendo demasiado crueles con él... **_Sí, pero si lo llega a leer va a entender por que lo pusimos... así que no creo que le moleste.__ En su segundo año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería fue expulsado, _**gracias a la intervención de el prefecto Tom Marvolo Riddle; quien lo acuso de tener relación con el repugnante monstruo de la cámara de los secretos. **_Lo cual no puede ser totalmente erróneo ya que el profesor Hagrid tiene un trato muy especial con toda clase de bestias asquerosas y peligrosas. Luego de ser expulsado, el profesor Dumbledore, defensor de pobres e inocentes, lo tomó como guardabosques del castillo. Sin embargo, desde que aceptó el cargo de profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas en el año 2001, no deja de asustar y maltratar a los alumnos que asisten a su clase, dejando en claro que el tan venerado Tom Riddle estaba en lo correcto._

Interrupción en la escritura del capítulo

"Ron, Harry, ¿ Les falta mucho? Queremos venir a dormir..." Dijo Dean asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"¿ Es que no leen el cartel?" Gritó Ron enojado.

"¡ Sí, pero son las doce de la noche y queremos dormir!" Dijo Seamus todavía más enojado. "¿ Sabían que comparten el cuarto con más personas?"

"Sí, lo sabemos, pero estamos muy ocupados, ¡ Así que se van!" Gritó Ron, poniéndose de pie y arrojándoles un almohadón.

"Es... esta bien... no.. no se preocupen... los.... esperamos afuera..." Dijo Neville tímidamente.

"¡ Por supuesto que no! ¡ Yo vine a dormir y de acá no me voy!" Dijo Seamus, pero comenzó a retroceder al ver la expresión en la cara de Ron, y al observar atrás se dio cuenta de que Neville y Dean lo habían dejado solo. "Es... esta bien.. este.... yo... bueno... me quedo acá afuera... esperando..."

"Perfecto" Dijo Ron cerrando la puerta en su cara de una patada.

"Ron... creo que mejor va a ser que sigamos ma...." Dijo Harry, pero al ver la cara de su amigo se retracto. "Quiero decir... ahora mismo..."

Continua el capítulo:

**Profesora Vector: Nacida en el año 1947. Durante su infancia estudió en una escuela muggle, pero al enterarse de que era una bruja dejó su escuela para asistir al colegio Hogwarts. **_Su madre soñaba con que fuera profesora de matemáticas, pero nunca logró ver cumplir su sueño puesto que cuando la profesora Vector estaba tan solo a mitad de sus estudios mágicos, falleció a causa de una enfermedad muggle. Conmemorando a su madre, la profesora Vector decidió estudiar Aritmancia ya que como todos saben es una rama de la magia que se vincula mucho con las matemáticas. _**¿Ron tenías que escribir eso? **_¿ Y que? A alguno le tenía que pasar algo trágico, ¿ O te crees que la vida de los profesores son todo flores y felicidad? _**No... pero...**** Finalmente adquirió el puesto de profesora de Aritmancia en la escuela de magia y hechicería en el que se mantiene hasta el día de hoy.**

(NA: Como no sé ( o no recuerdo ) el nombre de las profesoras de estudios Muggle y de runas antiguas los voy a inventar ¿si?)

**Profesora Thomson: Nacida en el año 1963. **_A pesar de lo extraño que parezca la profesora de estudios muggles nació en una familia muggle. _**Estudió en la escuela de magia y hechicería y luego de sus estudios se preparó para enseñar estudios muggle. **_Por el colegio se correr rumores de que es una profesora muy vaga que nunca se preocupó por su carrera, puesto a que nunca tuvo que estudiar nada por que todo lo que enseña lo sabe por haber nacido en una familia muggle. _**Si esto es cierto o no, solo ella lo sabe, lo cierto es que comenzó a dar clases de estudios muggle en Hogwarts en el año 1988 y que sigue enseñando desde esa fecha hasta el día de hoy.**

**Profesora Yelibú: Nacida en el año 1965 en Egipto. Realizó sus estudios en una escuela mágica en su país y se especializó en el estudio de runas antiguas. **_A causa de la escasez de ese tipo trabajo en su país ( nótese que por ser Egipto todos los científicos de runas antiguas se encontraban en el lugar) se vio obligada a buscar trabajo en otro lugar. Durante sus estudios para convertirse en profesora, Yelibú entabló una fuerte amistad con el profesor Dumbledore que se encontraba en Egipto por cuestiones personales ( se rumorea que estaba en busca de la profesora McGonagall) _**y es por esto que al no encontrar trabajo le pidió ayuda; y éste le ofreció muy amablemente un puesto en al escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Se encuentra en el cargo de profesora de runas antiguas desde entonces.**

**Profesor Albus Dumbledore: Nacido en el año 1917. Asistió a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en donde fue nombrado prefecto y premio anual por sus dotes mágicas extraordinarias. **_En su último año en Hogwarts conoció a una jovencita de primer año que causaba muchos problemas, llamada Minerva McGonagall, y fue amor a primera vista. Es por esto que unos años más tarde entró a la escuela Hogwarts como profesor de transfiguraciones para no alejarse de su amada. _**Durante su estadía como profesor de Hogwarts fue demostrando cada vez más sus habilidades sorprendentes y a causa de esto llegó a su puesto actual como director de la escuela; incluso le ofrecieron el puesto de ministro de la magia pero el profesor prefirió quedarse en la escuela ya que prefería la docencia. **_Por supuesto que los autores sabemos que se quedó por otros motivos: según se sabe, cuando le ofrecieron el puesto como ministro de la magia ya había logrado que Minerva McGonagall aceptara el puesto de profesora de transfiguraciones, y obviamente que no iba a querer alejarse de ella. _**¿Puedes terminarla con eso del amorío? **_No._**A pesar de que todos saben que Dumbledore es un brujo muy poderoso, hay muchas personas que lo consideran desequilibrado, literalmente: loco. **_Hasta el momento sigue en su puesto de director del establecimiento, sin poder declararle su amor a la profesora de transfiguraciones; ¡Haber quien se anima a darles el empujón!. _**¡Ron, ya basta! **_¿Te lo has preguntado? _**¿Qué cosa? **_¿Cómo hacen los profesores de Hogwarts para casarse? _**¿Eh? Oo **_Sí quisieran casarse no podrían porque se la pasan todo el año viviendo en el castillo... y sería muy tonto casarte para ver a tu pareja solo en las vacaciones... debe ser por eso que son todos solteros..._

"Listo, ¡ Ya pueden pasar!" Gritó Ron abriendo la puerta. "¿ Seamus, Neville, Dean?"

"¿ Que sucede?" Dijo Harry bostezando.

"Están.... dormidos.... en el medio del pasillo..." Dijo Ron confundido "¿ Que hora es?"

"Las tres de la mañana... y en seis horas todos ellos se van a sus casas en el expreso Hogwarts por las vacaciones de invierno...."

"¿ Crees que debemos despertarlos?" Dijo Ron pensativo.

"Y sí.... ¿ O acaso piensas en dejarlos ahí tirados?"

* * *

Bueno, y que tal?.... me salió un capítulo re largo.... ¡¡¡ Que bien!!! Así me gustan... es de alguna forma mi manera de compensarlos por haberlos echo esperar tanto tiempo y por que el último capítulo fue cortísimo.

Eso es todo, y las respuestas a los reviews:

**Kaleth Sands: **muchísimas gracias!!! Lista de escritores? Digo que sí, pero dime cual es la página. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta!!

**Sandokan: **Que cuando se lo van a dar? Mmm.... No se pero falta bastante... tengo en mi mente muy buenas ideas... vas a tener que esperar uno poquito más para que se lo den... Muchas gracias por la RR!!!

**sora121: **Mmmm.... Salió cortado, pero creo saber lo que ibas a decirme. Muchas gracias!!! Y creo que ya te lo dije, me pone muy contenta saber que alguien sigue a mi fic capítulo por capítulo!!!

**Vaina: **Bueno, cumplí te pedido y metí a Lupin y también me metí con él... je je... pobrecito mi adorado remsie... pero bueno... muchas gracias por el RR!!!

**b-bneko: **Gracias por el RR, este capítulo ya es más largo, me gusta más . Y otra cosa, gracias por aclararme lo de versátil , espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!!!

**Aseneth Potter Weasley: **Holasss!! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!! Y si, por supuesto que tenemos razones para reír y no nos tendrían que tachar de locas, ¿ Pero sabes que? A mi no me importa que me digan loca, mientras yo me viva riendo voy a ser feliz!! Y sí, leí tu fic y esta muy bueno, así que seguilo lo más rápido que puedas sí? Así lo leo.

**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: **Bueno y acá está el capítulo. ¿Era lo que esperabas la historia de los profesores? Espero que sí... por que este capítulo me encanto, me siento muy orgullosa de haberlo escrito Muchas gracias por el RR!!

**Maria Halliwell: **Gracias por soportarme y seguir dándome explicaciones de las palabras, Así una se vuelve cada día un poco más culta . Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo mis fics!!! Realmente lo aprecio mucho!!!

Y recuerden lean y manden reviews!!!! La primer ley de los merodeadores, je je je je!!!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**


	8. Los lugares secretos y no tan secretos d...

A pedido de uno de mis lectores: **"Lavender Kedavra"** decidí escribir este mini- capítulo.

Por lo tanto este capítulo se lo dedico a ella

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 8: Los lugares secretos y no tan secretos de Hogwarts.**

Un chico pelirrojo y otro con pelo azabache muy alborotado salían de la clase de adivinación bostezando.

"¿ Donde estará Hermione? Quedamos en este lugar para ir los tres juntos a cenar..." Dijo Ron malhumorado. "Y yo ya tengo hambre..."

"Mejor esperémosla, no creo que vayas a morir por comer cinco minutos más tarde... sabes, estuve pensando, hay algo que nos olvidamos de agregar al libro." Dijo Harry limpiando sus anteojos con la túnica.

"¿ Estuviste pensando en adivinaciones? ¿ Es que acaso no te quedaste dormido?"

"No, vos sos el único que se durmió, y todos se dieron cuenta porque roncabas... la única que no se dio cuenta es Trelawney, parece que su "ojo interior" le nubla el "ojo exterior"... pero ese no es el punto, encontré un nuevo tema para escribir: las distintas habitaciones de Hogwarts, como la cámara de los secretos o la sala multipropósito..."

"Si, esta bien... pero ya escribimos un capítulo explicando más o menos los lugares de Hogwarts, ¿ Ahora no quedaría muy descolgado?" Dijo Ron poniéndose en puntas de pie, intentando encontrar a Hermione entre la marea de alumnos de Hogwarts.

"Justamente, creo que deberíamos hacer este capítulo y anexarlo al capítulo 2, o que sea el capítulo 3 y cambiamos el número de todos..."

"¿ De todos? No... mucho trabajo" Harry observó a su amigo con cara de _no tenés remedio_. "Mejor hagamos el capítulo 2 y ½, ¿Que tal?" (NA: bueno, y esa es la idea... la discusión que tuvieron Ron y Harry y es la que yo tuve dentro de mi cabeza. Para aclarar, este capítulo va en el medio del 2 y el 3... y la que no tiene ganas de cambiar todos los números soy yo )

"Esta bien como quieras..."

"Hermione se debe haber olvidado, vayamos al Gran Comedor."

Pero Hermione no estaba allí cuando llegaron, ni tampoco se presento al salón para comer.

"¿Dónde estará Hermione?" preguntó Harry preocupado.

"No sé." Dijo Ron terminando de comer su pata de pollo. "Podríamos utilizar este momento para escribir ese capítulo del que hablaste. Nadie nos esta prestando atención... ya que ni bien terminen de cenar se toman el tren para ir a sus casas..." ( NA: Si ya se que dije que se iban en 6 hs... pero lo cambie.... ¿Y?... es mi fic... P)

**Capítulo 2 y 1/2: Los lugares secretos y no tan secretos de Hogwarts**

**Los autores decidimos hacer un listado enumerando los lugares especiales dentro del castillo Hogwarts y sus características:**

_El Gran Comedor: _**¿El Gran Comedor? ¿No lo explicamos en otro capítulo? **_No sé... pero es un lugar muy importante así que vale la pena ponerlo de nuevo.__ Este es uno de los lugares "no tan secretos" puesto que todos los alumnos pasan por él por lo menos 28 veces a la semana. _**El salón tiene el cielo raso encantado para aparentar el cielo del exterior, cosa poco útil en los días de tormentas eléctricas o nieve, ya que tenés que aguantarte el ruido de los truenos al lado de tus oídos o los copos de nieve metiéndose en tu comida y enfriándola. **_Hablando de la comida, eso es lo más importante del Gran Comedor; la comida es exquisita y hay una gran variedad, por supuesto que la comida es realizada por elfos domésticos; _**¡Una buena idea para otro capítulo!**_ esa es una de las pocas cosas para las que son útiles._

**La sala multipropósito: En el séptimo piso, hay una sala que se adecua a las necesidades que cada uno tenga en determinado momento. Esta habitación es muy útil en caso de buscar un sitio tranquilo para estudiar **_¿Qué? ¿Acaso Hermione te contagio? _**o para estar un rato solo si se necesita pensar; sin embargo también sirve en momentos de suma urgencia: **_el profesor Albus Dumbledore declaró haber encontrado un hermoso baño una noche que despertó con muchas ganas de hacer sus necesidades; otro caso es el de los gemelos Weasley que dijeron haber encontrado un armario de escobas lo suficientemente cómodo cuando estaban buscando un lugar para escapar del conserje Argus Filch. _**Pero la sala multipropósito, como dice el nombre, puede servir para muchos propósitos: como formar un grupo de defensa ilegal entre los estudiantes **_Excelente Harry... No queda nada obvio que nosotros escribimos este libro si ponemos eso... por cierto, estaba siendo sarcástico... _**mmmhhh... haber ¿ Y que tal si pongo esto?**** según nos informó la excelentísima ex suprema inquisidora de Hogwarts, **(NA: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que aclararon mi duda ) **Dolores Umbridge. **_Así esta mucho mejor. Lo que nadie sabe es con que objetivo fue realizada esta habitación, pero los autores estamos seguros que no fue idea de ninguno de los fundadores, debido a su incompetencia. _**Ron ¿Sabes que? Eso de la incompetencia me esta hartando... lo mencionás por lo menos una vez por capítulo. **_Si te molesta tanto no escribas más el libro y yo lo termino solo y se los doy a Hermione solo en navidad._

_El baño de Myrtle la llorona: _**Hay un lugar del castillo al que nadie se atreve a ir ¿Al bosque prohibido? No. ¿A las clases de Hagrid? Bueno, a esas tal vez si, pero no nos referimos a eso. ¿A las profundidades del lago? No, pero bastante tibio... ¡ Al baño de Myrtle la llorona! ¡ Sí! ¿Entonces porque dijimos tibio? Pues porque todos los desechos de los baños van directo al lago ... Puaj.... no lo había pensado antes... y yo nade en el lago en cuarto año... **_Bueno... ya terminá con el monólogo, es mi turno... dame la pluma__ ¿Y por qué, se preguntarán, nadie se atreve a ir a ese baño? La respuesta es simple_** mi querido Watson **_¿Eh? _**Nada... no importa...**_ por Myrtle la llorona. ¿Quién es Myrtle? Una adorable fantasma que se pasa las 25 hs del día llorando, quejándose y criticando a las personas desconsideradas que no sienten pena por ella. _**¡Que copión! Eso de hacer preguntas y responderlas lo inventé yo.**

**La cámara de los secretos: Si alguien ha leído la primer edición de "Hogwarts, una historia" se habrá enterado entonces de "la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos", ahora bien, en esta versión corregida, queremos aclarar que más que una leyenda es un hecho verídico. **_Hace cientos de años cuando el idiota e incompetente de Salazar Slytherin se alejó de la escuela, dejó una cámara escondida en el castillo ( por eso "secreta" se lo aclaro a los incompetentes) que contenía una serpiente gigante de 800 metro de largo muy incompetente _**basta!! **_¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?_**¡Dame la maldita pluma!**** es decir un basilisco. Que exagerado con lo de los 800... Esta cámara estaba pensada para deshacerse de los magos de sangre impura ¿Ron, por que lo tachas?**_ los sucios e incompetentes sangre sucia. Por que así va a molestarle más a Hermione. Esta es una de las pocas cosas que, a nuestra consideración, hizo bien alguno de los incompetentes fundadores._** La puerta a la cámara de los secretos esta en el baño de Myrtle la llorona y solo se puede acceder a ella hablando en lengua parsel. **(NA: si, ya sé... lo de incompetentes ya los esta molestando a ustedes también... prometo no volver a hacer que Ron mencione esa palabra... por lo menos en este capítulo... )

_La cabaña de Hagrid: _**¿Y eso? **_¿Qué? ¿No pensabas mencionarla?__ Como todos saben el semigigante vive en una casucha destartalada en los terrenos de Hogwarts. _**Lo que pocos saben es como es por dentro esa pocilga, es por eso que los autores decidimos poner en peligro nuestras vidas y entrar a esa cueva del terror. **_Bueh... ¿Que te tomaste? Dame ese jugo de calabaza ¡Ya mismo! Para empezar, la caza esta toda sucia y desordenada _**y huele a heces de mono **_¿Eh? Mejor te llevo a la enfermería... _**No... lo vi en la tele... en un capítulo de los Simpsons...** (NA: para aclarar: Harry no se tomo nada y yo tampoco. Pero Harry lo dijo por mi, ¿No están bárbaros los Simpsons?) **Cuando no esta llena de horribles monstruos con los cuales atormentar a los estudiantes, esta llena de pedazos de animales con los que Hagrid asegura alimentar a las bestias que cría, algo de lo que los autores dudamos, ya que creemos que ese es SU alimento. **_Otra cosa que dudamos son sobre los golpes, moretones, cortes, contusiones, magulladuras, raspaduras, zarpazos, heridas, arañazos y rasguños _**Bueno.... **_que Hagrid tiene en la cara, él asegura que son ocasionados por diversos accidentes en el bosque prohibido, pero nosotros, al igual que el ministerio, pensamos que Hagrid se trae algo más entre manos. _**El ministerio, más precisamente, esta planeando en hacerle una visita al semigigante para ver que esta tramando. **_¿Te imaginas lo que dirá Hermione al leer esto? _**Seguro vendrá corriendo a decirnos que Hagrid esta en peligro...**

**La aldea de los tritones: **_¿Tritones? ¿Aldea? _**Como pocos estudiantes saben existe una ciudadela en las profundas aguas del lago, liderada por tritones y sirenas. **_Cuyas casas están echas de estiércol donado por los alumnos del castillo _**Siempre y cuando tengan un buen hechizo a mano para poder respirar debajo del agua, se puede visitar a esos "peces humanizados" ya que cuando no están enojados, pueden llegar a ser muy amigables y sociables. **_Sin embargo, no es recomendable acercarse a su aldea por lo ya mencionado sobre el baño de Myrtle la llorona, _**y tampoco conviene ir durante la época en que se realiza el torneo de los tres magos. **_Otra buena idea para otro capítulo._

**El sauce boxeador: Si bien no es un lugar, vale la pena mencionarlo, **_ya que los alumnos que no saben pueden terminar en la enfermería el primer día de sus clases en Hogwarts. _**El sauce boxeador, como dice su nombre, boxea a la gente que se acerca lo suficiente a su tronco **_Aunque lo dice su nombre vale la pena aclararlo por si hay algún lector incompetente. _( NA: Sí, ya sé, prometí no mencionarlo más... pero no pude resistirme... ). **Por eso recomendamos que nadie se acerca a él si puede evitarlo. No se saben los verdaderos orígenes de su aparición en Hogwarts pero se sabe que se plantó mucho después de la época de los fundadores. ¿Entendiste Ron? Para que no vengas a decir que fue culpa de los fundadores...**

**Oficina del director: Por supuesto que los famosísimos gemelos Weasley o los antiguos merodeadores sabrán describir mejor este "sagrado recinto", pero los autores vamos a hacer todo lo posible por describirlo lo más claramente posible. **_Es una habitación grande con muchos cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, con un escritorio en el medio _**y esta lleno de extraños objetos que se reparan solos por arte de magia **_¿Cómo sabes eso?** Este... digamos que yo conozco mejor a la oficina de Dumbledore que vos...**_**En una esquina, el actual director, tiene una percha en donde vive su mascota: Fawkes, un fénix. **

"Listo..." Dijo Harry dejando la pluma sobre la mesa. Miró alrededor, la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores ya se habían retirado. Vio que el profesor Dumbledore lo observaba y alejó la mirada del anciano... verlo le recordaba cosas que justamente no quería recordar... "¿ Querés salir a volar un rato por escoba antes de ir a hacer la tarea?" Dijo intentando alejar los pensamientos depresivos que se le habían aparecido en al mente.

"Vamos." Dijo el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir por las puertas del castillo una niña con pelo marrón muy espeso chocó contra ellos.

"¡ Hermione! ¿Se puede saber en donde estabas?" Dijo Ron enojado.

"¿ Acaso eres mi madre que me preguntas en ese tono?" Dijo Hermione alejándose. " Estuve charlando con Hagrid, voy a hacer la tarea, nos vemos más tarde." Dijo la niña sin mirar hacia atrás.

"¿ Que le pasa?"

"No sé..."

"Bueno, vamos a jugar." Dijo Ron despreocupadamente. Pero Harry ya no tenía ánimos para jugar... si su vista no le estaba fallando los ojos de Hermione estaban abultados y rojos... como si hubiera estado llorando...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo... por ahora ya terminé con los exámenes, así que les prometo hacer un nuevo capítulo ( sobre el Quidditch) para el viernes ( 22/10).... Sé que tenía que decir algo más pero ya se me olvidó.... maldita memoria tengo yo.... ToT.... bueno.... este.... nada más... (Uh... eso de la maldita memoria tengo yo me sonó re Yoda de las guerras de las galaxias) 

( ¿ Saben que me di cuenta? Que uso todo el tiempo esta carita: .... debo tener un problema psicológico o algo, como Ron con lo de incompetente.... pero esperen... yo escribo el fic... así que lo de ser reiterativa con lo de incompetente es mi problema psicológico y no el de Ron.... Ouch!.... creo que necesito un psiquiatra....)

Las respuestas a los reviews: ( Yupi!! 11 reviews en una vez... eso es un record para mi... estoy feliz )

**sora-121:** Muchas gracias por la review!!!

**LetticeEvansPotter:** ¿Un poco dura con los fundadores? Sí tal vez... pero hay que recordar que el primer capítulo fue una traducción totalmente fiel a kell1vy... así que digamos que no tuve mucho que ver... para ser sincera me gustan más los que escribo yo ( no es que sea egocéntrica ni nada...). Muchas gracias por guiarme hacia la luz . Y voy a tener en cuenta tu sugerencia, ya pensaba hacer un capítulo de los alumnos más destacados pero no había pensado eso de agregar a los merodeadores o incluso a Bellatrix. Y otra cosa, supongo que ya sabés por que te deje un review, pero igual te digo: leí tu fic y me pareció muy bueno!! No se si ya lo mencioné pero odio a Bellatrix y sin embargo tu fic me hizo sentir pena por ella, porque escribís muy bien!!! Realmente te felicito!!!

**Sandokan: **Muchas gracias por el review!!! Y por haberme aclarado la duda!!!

**Thelmiux: **Me siento halagada por ser la causante de que te inscribas en fanfiction!! ¿ Por lo de chido puedo deducir de que sos de México? Gracias por el review!!!

**Maria Halliwell: **Muchas gracias por el review!!!

**Lavender Kedavra: **Gracias por el review, me siento halagada por escribir uno de tus fics favoritos!!! Y bueno, como ya ves, utilicé tu sugerencia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**the angel of the dreams:** Muchas gracias por el review!! Me alegra que te haya gustado!!!

**Kaleth Sands: **Esta bien, espero a que construyas la página. Gracias por aclararme la duda sobre Umbridge, y por el review y todo lo que pusiste, realmente me incentiva a seguir escribiendo!!!

**Lanier: **Ups, que nombre tan largo tenés!! ( me pregunto como harás para recordarlo). Perdón por meterme con Lupin, si de algo te sirve a mi también me encanta el lobito . Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme reviews!!!

**Vaina: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero recordá que vos me dijiste que metiera a Lupin aunque me metiera con él!!! Gracias por el review!!

**Gabriela de Black: **Holas!! Que bueno que te haya gustado ( igual aclaro los únicos traducidos son: el 1, el 3 y el 5, pero el 3 y el 5 los cambie mucho). Gracias por aclararme lo de Umbridge. ¿ A que te referís con eso de escribir de los profesores de los Timos? ¿ Decís que escriba sobre los que vinieron del ministerio a tomarles la prueba? Otro tema: Yo también soy de capital, y vivo en caballito, (cerca del parque Rivadavia). Muchas gracias por la review . A propósito: pertenecemos las dos a las mismas dos ordenes, que bien!!!

Por cierto, estoy traduciendo un fic, así que le estoy haciendo publicidad acá... como verán aprovecho todas las ocasiones...

Y recuerden lean y manden reviews!!!! La primer ley de los merodeadores

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**

****

**Por cierto: recién me di cuenta... la carita que dije que puse en todos lados no se porque pero no me la acepta... así que ese parrafo quedo sin sentido.... pero para aclarar, la carita es la alegre. la de los ojitos como triangulitos.... y puse una por cada review más o menos...**


	9. El Quidditch en Hogwarts

Bueno.... no tengo mucho que decir.... Ah! Sí! (Ahí viene el chivo...) A todo el que le interese puede pasar a leer mi traducción de "El diario profeta, corazones solitarios".... (pronto otras dos secciones del diario profeta, "la columna de los lectores" y "Las páginas de deportes"..... en cuanto tenga tiempo de traducirlos)...

Y los dejo con el capítulo 9....

Por cierto.... ¿Alguien se molesta en leer lo que escribo antes de empezar? No, no?

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 9: El Quidditch en Hogwarts**

Al día siguiente se levantaron tarde, ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno y los únicos que se habían quedado en la torre Gryffindor eran Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry y los hermanos Creevey (NA: se preguntaran por que quise meter a los hermanos Creevey, bueno aclaro, no tengo nada pensado para ellos ni lo voy a pensar.... solo que creí que si se quedaban solos iba a ser un poco depresivo....). Buscaron a Hermione por todos lados pero tal como había pasado la noche anterior había desaparecido del mapa.

"Tal vez siga durmiendo..."

"¿Durmiendo? ¿Cuándo podría estar haciendo sus _brillantes _tareas? No lo creo..." Dijo Ron bostezando.

"Tampoco Ginny esta en ningún lado... tal vez estén juntas..."

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor una bola de plumas blancas se poso sobre las piernas de Harry.

"¡Hedwig!" Dijo Harry, desatando el pedazo de pergamino que ésta tenía atado en una pata. "Muchas gracias.... ¡Es de Hagrid!"

"¿ Sí? ¿Qué dice?" Dijo Ron untando una tostada con manteca.

"Toma..."

**Harry:**

**¿Cómo estás? Les quería pedirte si puedes pasar con Ron por mi casa para charlar un rato sobre Hermione. No se si lo han notado pero está un poco caída.**

**Hagrid**

---------------------------

"¡Somos nosotros Hagrid!" Dijo Harry una hora más tarde golpeando la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Un hombre robusto y gigantesco les abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar.

"¿Quieren té? ¿Torta?" Dijo Hagrid.

"No gracias, acabamos de desayunar..." Dijo Harry sentándose en una silla. "Dinos que pasa con Hermione... anoche me pareció ver que estaba un poco triste..."

"¿Triste? ¿Cuando? Yo ni me enteré...." Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al lado de su amigo.

"¿No te diste cuenta Ron?" Dijo Hagrid asombrado. "Ayer vino a verme, esta muy triste porque dice que ustedes siempre la dejan de lado y que sabe que le están escondiendo algo..."

"A ¿ Eso? Pensé que le pasaba algo más..." Dijo Ron tranquilamente.

"¿ Solo "eso"?" Dijo Hagrid desaprobadoramente. "Hermione se puso a llorar por su culpa, y solo dices "a eso"?"

"¿Qué? ¿Se puso a llorar?" Dijo Ron asombrado. "¿Se puso a llorar por esa tontería?"

"No, Ron... Hagrid tiene razón.... para Hermione no es una tontería... si bien lo estamos haciendo por ella Hermione no lo sabe... ¿Y como te sentirías tú si Hermione y yo te dejáramos de lado en todo?"

"No sé... pero... no me pondría a llorar..."

"Bueno, pero esa es la forma que tiene Hermione para descargarse Ron..." Dijo Hagrid sirviéndose una taza de té. "De todas formas... ¿Qué se tienen entre manos ustedes dos?"

"¿Prometes no contarle a Hermione?" Dijo Ron. "Estamos haciendo su regalo de navidad."

"¿ Haciendo?"

"Sí, fue idea de Harry, estamos escribiendo un libro en broma para que Hermione lo lea pensando que todo lo que dice es cierto" Dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿ Que clase de libro?"

"Uno en donde nos burlamos de todas las cosas del colegio.... Se llama "Hogwarts, una historia (corregida).... y no te enfades, pero te pusimos dentro del libro..."

"¿ Yo? ¿ En un libro?"

"Sí.... bueno... en verdad te criticamos... es que queremos que Hermione se enfade y si te criticamos a vos y alabamos a Snape y a Trelawney se va a enojar bastante..."

"Mmmm... interesante.... y ya no se que decirles... Cuando vinieron pensaba decirles que le dijeran a Hermione lo que sea que estuvieran ocultándole, pero ahora..." Dijo Hagrid.

"No te preocupes Hagrid, nosotros hablaremos con Hermione..." Dijo Harry, saliendo de el estado mudo en el que se había mantenido desde que Hagrid les había dicho que Hermione había estado llorando. (NA: para los lectores, no voy a hacer un fic H/Hr, que Harry se preocupe por Hermione no significa nada, solo que son buenos amigos... y que Ron no se preocupe es por que así es como lo veo yo a Ron... despreocupado... pero de ninguna forma van a haber acercamientos o parejas entre ninguno de los del trío...)

"¿ Sabes cual es el problema?" Dijo Ron pasando por alto olímpicamente lo dicho por Hagrid y Harry. "No sabemos sobre que más escribir... y si volvemos a ir a la biblioteca a preguntar por el libro original Madame Pince nos descuartizará..."

"Bueno... ¿Probaron escribiendo algo de las materias?"

"Sí... ya esta hecho." Dijo Harry.

"¿ Los profesores?"

"También."

"¿ Sí? ¿ Que escribieron sobre mí?"

"Ya te dije, te criticamos..." Dijo Ron despreocupadamente.

"Oh... esta bien... saben, antes de que se lo muestren me gustaría verlo..." Dijo Hagrid.

"Esta bien, pero al paso que vamos el libro solo va a tener ocho capítulos..." Dijo Ron.

"Oye, Harry, ¿Como van en el entrenamiento de Quidditch? El partido contra Slytherin se acerca, y yo quiero verte atrapando la Snitch en la nariz de ese Malfoy." Dijo Hagrid alegremente.

"Bastante bien, el clima no ayuda mucho... ya sabes, con la cantidad de nieve..."

"¡ Lo tengo!" Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Harry. "¡Ya se cual será el tema para el próximo capítulo!"

"¿ Cuál?"

"Sobre el Quidditch, ¿Cómo nos pudimos olvidar de algo tan importante?"

"Si pero..." Dijo Harry

"Hagrid, ¿ Podemos quedarnos acá escribiendo el noveno capítulo? ¿Para que Hermione no sospeche?" Dijo el pelirrojo cortando nuevamente a su amigo.

"Sí... no hay problema..."

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 9: El Quidditch en Hogwarts**

_Normalmente tendríamos que comenzar este capítulo explicando que es el Quidditch, pero no nos vamos a molestar en hacerlo por que la persona que no sepa que es este deporte tiene que_**: A- Vivir en una cueva desde que nació sin contacto alguno con la sociedad humana. La casa de los Dursley cuanta como una cueva B- Tener problemas psicológicos o problemas de memoria. Apuesto que Lockhart no debe saber lo que es el Quidditch. Estas dos opciones también se aplican para las personas a las que no les gusta el Quidditch, **_aunque también se les agrega una opción C- Ser un nerd sabelotodo que lo único que hace es pasárselas en la biblioteca, tragándose libros como si fueran jugosas patas de pollo. _**¿Se supone que eso es una indirecta para Hermione? Yo la veo muy directa....**

_Como decíamos, no vamos a explicar el funcionamiento de este deporte mágico, pero si vamos a aclarar que es una de las únicas cosas decentes que tiene el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, _**la otra es, sin dudarlo, adivinación.**

**Por supuesto que el colegio se encarga de tirar abajo al deporte, puesto que las pocas escobas que tiene disponibles son demasiado viejas para poder ser utilizadas: **_aún omitiendo que son escobas edición vaya a saber uno que año, las escobas están tan viejas y maltratadas que apenas logran separarse unos metros de la tierra. _**De esta forma los alumnos que recién llegan a la escuela no tienen la posibilidad de apreciar lo que se siente al volar una escoba verdadera. **_Otro ejemplo de que la escuela le pone escasa atención a tan importante y apreciado deporte es que cada miembro de los equipos de Quidditch debe conseguirse su propia escoba, puesto que la escuela solo les ofrece unas escobas que para cuando logran arrancar y despegarse del suelo, el otro equipo ya metió 19 goles y atrapo la Snitch. Esto limita a los magos con pocos recursos económicos, ya que al no poseer escobas, por más que tengan muchas aptitudes innatas para jugar al Quidditch, no pueden formar parte del equipo. _**También limita a los magos el hecho de que para formar parte del equipo no se debe estar en primer año, de esta forma están prohibiéndole a cualquier niño/a prodigio que demuestre sus habilidades. **_¿Así que ahora eres un niño prodigio?_

**La cancha de Quidditch es el mejor lugar de la escuela (por supuesto si no tomamos en cuenta el aula de adivinación en la torre). Sin embargo, casi no recibe el respecto que merece, puesto que los profesores nunca parecen alentar a los alumnos a ir allí; **_generalmente se la pasan alentando a los estudiantes a ir a lugares como la biblioteca diciendo cosas como: "Vayan a la biblioteca para buscar información adicional sobre este tema, para poder entenderlo mejor y estudiarlo para la evaluación la próxima semana". ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que los alumnos no quieren pasárselas encerrados entre cuatro paredes y que prefieren hacer deporte al aire libre? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que es más saludable?_

**Parece que los profesores no se dan cuenta de los beneficios del deporte, o por lo menos no lo demuestran. Por ejemplo, ¿Cuando Hufflepuff gana **_(hay que aclarar que gana una vez cada muerte de obispo) _**alguien vio a la profesora Sprout festejando? ¿O al profesor Flitwick siquiera sonriendo cuando Ravenclaw gana? Hay que dejar en claro que los únicos profesores que transmiten a los estudiantes el amor por el deporte son el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall. **_Por supuesto que la última posee un fanatismo extremo, al punto de ser insalubre; es por eso que podemos llegar a la conclusión de que el profesor Severus Snape es el único con la inteligencia suficiente para entender la exquisitez del Quidditch y de la pelea de las casas por la copa. Son tantos sus deseos de obtener la copa que siempre alienta a los alumnos de su casa para ganarla. Haciendo cosas como: dejando a los Slytherin hacer lo que se les de la reverenda gana, dándoles puntos inmerecidos a los de su casa así como sacándole puntos inmerecido a otras casas, amando a Draco Malfoy, permitiéndole que haga lo que quiera incluso si su deseo es matar al director,...etc..._

**Otra muestra de que a los profesores no les importa el Quidditch es que ni se molestan en dejarle menos tarea a los estudiantes cuando llega el día de los grandes partidos, ni tampoco se molestan en dejarle unos días libres a los abatidos jugadores, que dieron todo en la cancha para divertir a sus compañeros y directivos, para reponerse y poder centrarse completamente en el estudio.**

_A pesar del poco apoyo por parte de los profesores, todos los alumnos disfrutan de tan afamado deporte. Los pocos que no lo disfrutan necesitan ir al psiquiatra urgentemente, _**sin embargo, el profesor Albus Dumbledore nos ha confirmado que realmente existen alumnos a los que no les agrada el deporte, y que prefieren pasarse el día en la biblioteca. **_Los autores del libro querríamos que esas pocas personas se pregunten lo siguiente: ¿Dan los libros de cientos de años en estanterías mugrosas y llenas de polvo la misma emoción del estar presenciando un partido de Quidditch o incluso participando dentro de él? _**La respuesta es obvia, no. **_Así que sugerimos a los lectores que no les guste el deporte que aclaren las ideas en sus cabezas y dejen de actuar como personas extrañas e indecentes e incompetentes... _**No empieces...**

"Bueno, punto final..."

"Sí punto final, pero no guardes la pluma, por que ya sé que podemos hacer para el próximo capítulo.... y todavía nos queda tiempo hasta el mediodía..." Dijo Ron alegremente. "No nos vas a echar de tu casa, ¿ No Hagrid?"

* * *

Bueno ya está.... 

Sí... ya sé... a mi tampoco me gustó como quedó el capítulo... pensarán: ¿Cómo puede ser que Ron y Harry se queden ahí escribiendo otro capítulo mientras su mejor amiga esta llorando encerrada en su cuarto? Parecen re descorazonados... ya sé... pero es que tenían que escribir algo en este capítulo y si los ponía a hablar con Hermione el capítulo sería demasiado largo... además la cabaña de Hagrid es un buen lugar para escribir sin que Hermione se de cuenta....

Espero que igualmente les haya agradado el capítulo...

Respuesta a los reviews: por el tercer pasillo, la quinta puerta contando desde la izquierda:

**Sandokan:** Como estás? Para empezar gracias por el review, y si... soy mala, lo admito... pero es que no se de que otra forma podía reaccionar Hermione frente al secreto que tenían los chicos sino era poniéndose triste... no me imagino a Hermione gritándoles y diciéndole que se vayan a...... perdón... me fui de tema... es decir, el de ponerse a gritar y todo eso va más conmigo, en general yo soy la que reacciono así... pero no creo que Hermione sea así... y con respecto a lo de Dumbledore.... No creo poseer la imaginación necesaria para escribirle un libro a él... je je je... Gracias por el review!!!!

**The angel of the dreams:** Bueno, creo que este capítulo ya respondió a tu pregunta. Así que tb te gustan los simpsons? Que bien!! Gracias por el review!!!!

**Lavender Kedavra: **Bueno, creo que este capítulo ya respondió a tu pregunta. Como habrás visto, cumplí tu pedido, tu fic esta muy bueno!! Gracias por el review!!!!

**Nuriko sakuma: **Gracias por el review!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado!!

**Maria Halliwell: **Mi fiel lectora, como estás? No te preocupes, yo misma sé lo que significa la "semana de exámenes" puesto que ya estuve hace poco en esa crisis... (ahora estoy en un período de descanso... dentro de poco llega la peor semana de exámenes)... así que no te preocupes sino tenes tiempo de dejar reviews. Gracias por el review!!!!

Ah! Y otra cosa, hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo pero siempre me olvido, quería agradecerle a las personas que me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos:

**Kaleth Sands: **Muchas gracias!!! Gracias por tenerme en cuenta para hacer tu página de fanfictions!!

**Nuriko sakuma: **Muchas gracias!! Aunque ya nos conocemos por los reviews que me dejas!! Gracias!!!

**xBlackMoon-y: **Hi Moony! I belive I know why I'm in your favorite autor list!!! Thanks anyway!!

Y que me tienen en la lista de "autor alert":

**Nuriko sakuma: **Hola Nuriko! Muchas gracias nuevamente por tenerme en tu lista!!

**Renato: **Buenas!! Fuiste el primero en ponerme en cualquiera de las listas, así que quiero agradecerte!! No te "conozco" por que nunca me dejaste reviews, pero aún así quiero darte las gracias por leer mis fics!

Y recuerden lean y manden reviews!!!! La primer ley de los merodeadores

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**


	10. Los jugadores de Quidditch

Bueno y acá está otro capítulo!!

Como me quedo corto subí dos capítulos juntos, así no se quejan!!! )

Quería agradecerle a **the angel of the dreams** por haberme dado la idea de este capítulo.

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 10: Los jugadores de Quidditch**

"¿Y bueno, Ron? ¿ Cual es tu brillante idea?"

"Escribir sobre los jugadores de cada equipo"

"Esta bien... ¿Con eso quieres decir que estás dispuesto a alabar a los Slytherin y degradarte a vos mismo?"

"¿ Eh? Bueno... eso no era lo que tenía en mente... pero..."

"¡ Entonces hagámoslo!"

(NA: Los jugadores de Gryffindor van a quedar igual que en quinto año... no me importa que las cazadoras y bateadores ( a estos los suplantaron pero no quiero ponerlos) ya se hayan ido para el 6to.... y Ginny no es la buscadora oficial así que no la pongo.... los que no conozca de los demás equipos los voy a inventar.... para que no me pregunten ¿ De que parte del libro sacaste que tal estaba en...? bla bla bla)

**Capítulo 10: Los jugadores de Quidditch**

**Los autores de este libro decidimos hacer un listado con los jugadores de Quidditch de cada casa actuales y sus características:**

El equipo de Gryffindor: mejor conocido como el peor de todos los equipos. Las cazadoras: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell. **Se nota que estás mujeres no nacieron para jugar al mejor de todos los deportes, uno pensaría que después de haber estado tanto tiempo formando parte del equipo habrían mejorado un poco, sin embargo lo que se ve en todos los partidos que juegan demuestra lo contrario. Angelina es además la capitana, **los autores estamos seguros que los capitanes se eligen a dedo y sino que eligen al menos capacitado, por que Angelina deja mucho que desear. 

**Los bateadores: Fred y George Weasley. Mientras juegan es imposible distinguir quien es quien, sin embargo, los dos juegan igual de mal. **_Los autores estamos convencidos de que estos chicos tienen que dedicarse a su negocio de artículos para bromas, por que realmente sirven para eso. Sería mejor que dejaran sus escobas de lado y dejaran que las cubra el polvo y la mugre._

_El guardián: Ron Weasley. _**Mejor conocido como el "Rey Weasley" perdón Ron... pero tengo que hacerlo... **_no te preocupes... ya voy a encontrar la forma de desquitarme..._**. Es un guardián pésimo, por eso fue condecorado como el rey de los Slytherin, por que prácticamente le regala la copa a los Slytherin con su incompetencia. **_Oye! Te voy a reclamar los derechos de autor!_**. Por supuesto que por lo famoso que es tiene una canción propia. En su carrera en el equipo de Gryffindor no ha logrado detener ni siquiera una sola pelota, es sin duda el peor de todos los jugadores.**

_El buscador: Harry Potter, como todos saben, la cicatriz que le corta la cabeza en dos le ablandó el cerebro, por eso este chico no puede jugar al Quidditch puesto que no tiene las aptitudes necesarias. Es increíblemente idiota y solo atrapa las Snitch por pura casualidad. También es conocido como "el sapo" ya que en su primer partido "se trag" literalmente la Snitch. Nos retractamos de lo dicho anteriormente, Potter es sin duda el peor jugador. _**Maldito traidor...**

**El equipo de Hufflepuff es el siguiente peor equipo; esto se debe a que esta formado principalmente por sangres sucias.**

**Cazadores: Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-fletchey. Son pésimos en el deporte, pero por supuesto no tanto como los Gryffindor.**

**Guardián: Zacharias Smith. **_Le falta cerebro, pero hay que darle la oportunidad de jugar a todo el mundo, además todos saben que tiene problemas y por eso lo tratan mejor y hay veces que tiran mal a propósito para que Zacharias no se sienta inferior, aunque realmente lo es._

**Buscador: Luego de el "minimamente" talentoso Cedric Diggory al equipo le ha costado un poco el moverse un poquito para encontrar remplazante, así que no hay un jugador fijo. **_¿Eso es verdad? _**No... pero yo que se como se llama ese pibe... y total Hermione tiene menos idea que nosotros...**

_El equipo de Ravenclaw es uno de los mejores equipos, pero no es el mejor de todos._

_Cazadores: Davies, Padma Patil, Marietta Edgecombe. Todos los cazadores son bastante buenos, especialmente la última, que además tiene fama de ser muy buena compañera ya que guarda muy bien todos los secretos. _**No me lo hagas acordar... **_Hablando de ella... ¿Ya se le quitaron esas cosas horribles que tenía en la cara? _**Eh.... no sé... ¿ Importa? **_No..._ **El capitán del equipo es Davies.**

_Bateadores: Terry Boot y Michael corner. Si bien el primero es bastante bueno el segundo es pésimo y merece la muerte. _**¿Ron? ¿Sigues enfadado por que estuvo de novio con tu hermana? **_¡Por supuesto que no!.... ese imbécil..._

_Guardián: Anthony Goldstain. _**Es un guardián bastante bueno, pero de todas formas no es perfecto.**

_Buscador: Cho Chang. Creo que es tu turno de escribir... la conocés más... _**Ya no me molestes Ron... escribí lo que quieras... **_¿Incluso que es pésima y que es horrible aunque se crea muy linda? **Sí, incluso eso... **¿Incluso que ha estado con trescientos pibes diferentes en menos de un año y por lo tanto por conclusión es una p...? _**Epa!! Que es ese vocabulario!! Por supuesto que eso no!**_ Como buscadora deja mucho que desear, lo único que hace es intentar distraer a los otros buscadores haciéndoles "ojitos". _(NA: Por si no se dieron cuenta, lo que dijo Ron son MIS sentimientos hacia la Chocha... la odio.... lamento si ofendí a alguien...)

**El mejor equipo de todos es el de Slytherin. Sin duda tiene los mejores jugadores con las mejores habilidades.**

**Cazadores: Montague, Warrington y Pucey. Son sin duda unos de los jugadores más hábiles de todo Hogwarts. El cazador Montague se caracteriza por su amor a hacia el deporte y por su gusto por el juego "limpio".**_ Ninguno de los jugadores tiene instintos violentos, a diferencia de los jugadores de otros equipos como los Gryffindor._

Bateadores: Crabbe y Goyle. _Son los jugadores más inteligentes que tiene cualquier equipo, sus tiros son siempre certeros. Si alguna Bludger golpea las gradas y pasa a 100 metros de los jugadores opuestos no significa que hayan errado, sino que ellos planeaban tirarlas para ese exacto lugar con un propósito determinado que solo ellos entienden por su enorme inteligencia._

**Guardián: Bletchey. Un muy buen guardián, ha dejado entrar solo unas pocas pelotas, a diferencia obviamente de el pelirrojo Weasley que no atrapa ni una pelota de playa de 3 metros de ancho. **_Muchas gracias Harry...._

**Buscador: Draco Malfoy. **_Es el mejor de todos los jugadores del colegio, y nos atreveríamos a decir que de toda Gran Bretaña. Sus movimientos ágiles y suaves y atrapadas rápidas y seguras lo caracterizan como jugador innato del deporte. Malfoy se merecería una copa aparte por su enorme habilidad en el juego._

"Terminado..."

"¡Puaj! ¿ Hagrid, me prestas una servilleta?" Dijo Ron observando sus manos con profundo asco. "Escribí algo bueno sobre el hurón saltarín... tengo las manos infectas..."

"Toma" Dijo Hagrid pasándole un repasador. "¿Saben de que podrían escribir? De las escobas a través de los tiempos... de cómo fueron cambiando..."

"Buena idea... ¡ Ron! ¿ Puedes quedarte quieto de una vez por todas?" Dijo Harry viendo como su amigo luchaba por sacarse la "mugre" "Pero, sabes Hagrid, creo que va a ser mejor si regresamos al castillo y..."

"¡ De ninguna manera" Dijo Ron. "Escribiremos un capítulo más o... o... o... o..."

"¿ O que?"

"O... o... ¡O te tiro el repasador lleno de mugre Slytheriana!"

"¡No! ¡No!... esta bien... escribo..."

"Mmmm... interesante... esto funciona..." Dijo Ron guardándose el repasador en el bolsillo de la túnica.

* * *

Bueno y ya esta!! 

Respondo los reviews:

**Sora-121:** Buenas!! Muchas gracias por el review!! Y no te preocupes, entiendo lo que significa la semana de exámenes!! ) The angel of the dreams: Por cierto, nuca te lo dije, pero que lindo nick que tenés! Esta muy bueno! Como verás este capítulo te lo dedico a vos, para serte sincera no lo había pensado, había pensado el capítulo que puse a continuación de este. Espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por el review!! 

**Sandokan: **Si tenés razón pobre Hermy... pero no te preocupes que en dos capítulos su problema se va a solucionar. Con respecto a las ideas de Ron, todavía quedan bastantes así que nos e le van a acabar!! ) Gracias por el review!!

**Ladystardust: **Muchas gracias por el review!! Y por cierto... que es bkn?

**Kina-san: **Que review largo!! Petit Ange Kelebel esta contenta!! Bueno, así que las personas te miran como si estuvieras loca? Estabas en un cyber, no? Jejejejeje... Gracias por lo de decir que tengo imaginación, yo personalmente me consideraba sin un gramo de imaginación.... ). Con respecto a cuantos capítulos voy a escribir creo que alrededor de 17 que escriben los chicos... pero después tengo que ver como hago para que lo lea Hermione y todo eso... no se bien... TT.... Con lo de los alumnos destacados yo ya lo tenía pensado, y también tenía pensado agregar a los gemelos y a los merodeadores, pero igualmente muchas gracias!!! Muchas gracias por el review!!!!

**Aseneth Potter Weasley: **Wow!! Que review enorme!! Al igual que con el review de Kina-san, Petit Ange Kelebel esta contenta!!! ). No te preocupes por lo de que no me pudiste mandar reviews hasta ahora... conozco los peligros de la informática... y también se la desesperación que a uno le agarra cuando la conexión a internet falla... Pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado todas esas quinientas cosas que mencionaste, ahora me doy cuenta que te agradó mucho el fic!!! ) Los niños son muy malos con Hermione lo sé... pero.... así es la vida... ya lo van a solucionar en un par de capítulos... jejejeje.... ( me río para mi misma cuando recuerdo lo que tengo planeado para que se arreglan las cosas entre el trío) Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por el review!!!

Y recuerden lean y manden reviews!!!! La primer ley de los merodeadores

Petit Ange Kelebel

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores


	11. Las escobas a través de los tiempos

RECUERDEN LEER MIS OTROS FANFICS PLEASE!!! Y DEJAR REVIEWS!! )

Bueno y acá está el segundo capítulo subido el mismo día )

Quería agradecerles a dos miembros de la Orden Siriusana que me ayudaron con los nombres de las escobas en castellano por que yo tenía el libro en inglés y no sabía bien las traducciones. Muchas gracias a: **AnnieMalfoy** y a **Spinelgirl**!!! Les dedico este capítulo!!!

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia ( corregida)**

**Capítulo 11: Las escobas a través de los tiempos**

"¿Empezamos?" Dijo Ron amenazándolo con el repasador.

"Si no hay más remedio...."

(NA: Hagrid habla en letra normal)

Capítulo 11: Las escobas a través de los tiempos 

**Ya que el Quidditch es lo más importante de Hogwarts, decidimos hacer un listado también de todas las escobas que alguna vez existieron, caracterizando a cada una.**

_Oakshaft 79:__Fue la primer escoba hecha en el mundo, literalmente era un cacho de madera con pedazos de paja que levitaba y que nadie se atrevería a usar. El creador: Elias Grimston, no tenía nada más que hacer y se puso a hacer manualidades... el resultado: esa escoba..._

**Moontrimmer: Creada por Gladis Boothby, esta escoba fue un poquito mejor que la anterior, ya que por lo menos alcanzaba los tres metros de alto. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucha demanda, nadie sabe el por que.**

_Flecha plateada: Esta escoba tuvo una gran mejora, comenzó a alcanzar los 3,5 km/h. Brindemos por eso!!! _Chicos... no creo que deban burlarse de esa escoba... puesto que fue la que yo tenía de pequeño... _Con todo respeto Hagrid, ¿Pero como te subías a una escoba con el cuerpo enrome que tienes? _Pues... ahí ves las buenas cualidades que tenía... por lo menos me levantaba en el suelo 10 cm... 

**Barredora 1: En su momento fue una escoba explendida, ahora podemos resumirlo en: una chatarra. **_Hey!! Que mis hermanos tenían esa!!!_

**Cometa 140: Fue la principal competencia de la barredora 1, y tal como aquella era una porquería.**

_Tinderblast, Swiftstick y Shooting Star: Como todas las escobas de esa época, no servían de mucho. Sin embargo, lograban levantarse hasta los diez metros, y los magos podían comenzar a sentir el vértigo..._

**Nimbus 1000: Fue una de las primeras escobas más decentes en la historia de los magos. Por supuesto que su predecesoras fueron muchísimo mejores, pero esta fue la semilla que les dio vida. **_¿Qué fue eso de la semilla que le dio vida? ¿Qué te haces?_

_Twigger 90: A pesar de ser muy buena, tenía sus defectos y se caracteriza por haber pertenecido a magos con más galleons que inteligencia. Seguro que los Malfoy tenían unas cuantas..._

**Nimbus 2000: Una de las mejores escobas de todos los tiempos. Velocidad y altura muy buenas, se siente la emoción de volar una especialmente cuando se juega al Quidditch.**

_Nimbus 2001: Esta escoba, si bien es la siguiente a la 2000; se creo con varios defectos a propósito para que los magos estúpidos se la compraran pensando que era un modelo nuevo y mejorado. Es por eso que los Malfoy tienen varias..._

**Saeta de fuego: La mejor escoba del mundo hasta la actualidad. Velocidad perfecta, altura perfecta, balance perfecto, toda en sí: perfecta. Si hay que buscar una palabra para definirla, esa palabra es: PERFECTA. **_Esta bien Harry.... creo que ya entendimos..._

"Bueno, y basta Ron, acá se termina..."

"Esta bien.... además tengo hambre ya es la 1 del mediodía, mi estomago cruje..."

"Sabes... quedaron muy cortos y feos estos capítulos, ¿ Que te parece si los agregamos al capítulo 9 de Quidditch como subtítulos?"

"Si vos te encargas de cambiar los números y todo, esta bien..." Dijo Ron bostezando.

"Esta bien... bueno, vamos al gran comedor que después me gustaría hablar con Hermione..."

"¿ Y me podés decir que le vamos a decir?"

"No sé... pero algo se nos va a ocurrir.... ¡Nos vemos Hagrid!"

"¡ Adiós! Y suerte con Hermione" Dijo el gigante saludando con una mano desde la puerta de su cabaña.

* * *

Si, ya sé! Este capítulo apesta!!!!! Pero ya esta!!! Hasta la próxima semana!!!

Puesto que las reviews ya las respondí en el capítulo anterior no hay ninguna...

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Escena 1:

"Hermione, Hagrid nos contó que estuviste llorando. Creo que tenemos que hablar"

"¿ Hablar? Supongo que si saben que estuve llorando también sabrán el por que ¿No? ¿Y que me van a decir?....."

Escena 2:

"¿ Y bien? ¿Qué estuvieron escondiéndome? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?

"Pues.... nosotros..."

Escena 3: 

"¡ Ya se de que pueden escribir chicos!"

"¿ De que?"

"Pues que tal si escriben sobre..."

SI TE QUERES ENTERAR DE QUE PASA EN EL PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO SINTONISÁ EL CANAL 34 A LAS 18:30.... ESTE.... NO.... ME EQUIVOQUE..... QUISE DECIR.... DEJA MUCHAS REVIEWS ASÍ EL AUTOR SE INSPIRA Y ESCRIBE MÁS RÁPIDO!!!

Y recuerden lean y manden reviews!!!! La primer ley de los merodeadores

Y citen conmigo: "juro solemnemente que le voy a dejar reviews a este fic"

Y además me gustaría que supieran que:

Escribir un fanfic 2 horas de arduo labor por parte del escritor

Leer un fanfic 30 minutos de las preciadas vidas de los lectores

Hacer feliz al autor enviando reviews no tiene precio

Así que ya saben... toquen el botón celeste que dice "GO" y van a hacer feliz a alguien!!!

EL REVIEWADOR NÚMERO 50 CANA UN CRUCERO POR EL MUNDO Y UNA CENA CON ORLANDO BLOOM, BRAD PITT Y VIGGO MORTENSEN ( SI ES HOMBRE CON... NO SÉ... NO SOY HOMBRE... NO SE QUE LES GUSTA... PERO LES ARREGLO CITA CON CUALQUIERA!!!)... PLEASE QUEIRO REVIEWS!!! TT ( Acaso no se nota?)

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**


	12. El peligro de la improvisación

RECUERDEN LEER LOS OTROS TRES FANFICS QUE ESTOY TRADUCIENDO, ESTAN MUY MUY MUY BUENOS!!!

**Para aquellos que anden perdidos con respecto al tiempo del fic: **

Digamos que nuestros niños comenzaron a escribir el libro el 3 de diciembre (dos semanas antes de el receso de navidad).

Del 3 al 10 de diciembre, solo escribieron hasta el capítulo 3.

Del 10 al 17 de diciembre escribieron hasta el capítulo 8

Ahora bien, el sábado 17 comienzan las vacaciones de invierno (no se como son las fechas en Inglaterra así que no se me quejen). El viernes 16 por la noche (Capitulo 8) todos los demás alumnos se van a sus casas.

La noche buena caería en un sábado, 24 de diciembre y navidad el domingo 25. Todos los demás chicos regresarían el lunes 26.

Por lo que Harry y Ron tienen exactamente 6 días para terminar el libro, 7 si contamos el 24...

Y creo que más o menos estoy bien...

Con respecto al capítulo 3, me refería a que faltaban 8 días para las vacaciones de navidad.... sorry.... nadie es perfecto...

Y desde ahora voy a intentar recordar aclarar en que día están cada vez que comienzo un capítulo...

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia (corregida)**

**Capítulo 12: El peligro de improvisar**

Era la tarde del sábado 17 de diciembre, un muchacho de pelo revuelto y anteojos y un chico pelirrojo se dirigían, con las panzas repletas de la exquisita comida de Hogwarts, a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ambos se encontraba intranquilos, ya era hora de hablar con Hermione, y sin embargo ninguno sabía que decirle para que ya no estuviera triste sin que ésta se enterara sobre el libro que estaban escribiendo.

"No tiene caso seguir retrasando nuestra vuelta a la torre." Había dicho Harry cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor. "Mientras pensamos en que mentira inventar Hermione sigue angustiada. Ya no tiene caso seguir dejándola esperando. Vayamos a la torre, y lo que salga sale... de todas formas... nunca nada sale como se espera... siempre hay algo que cambia." Y Ron había aceptado, y ahí estaban ambos, caminando cabizbajos al encuentro de la chica.

La sala común parecía vacía a simple vista, sin embargo, una chica de pelo marrón estaba sentada en uno de los rojos sillones leyendo un libro, la joven no se percató de la entrada de los chicos de Gryffindor.

"¿Hermione?"

La chica se sobresaltó, los miró y cerró el libro.

"¿Qué hacen acá? Pensé que iban a quedarse todo el día escondidos como usualmente... bueno, los dejo tranquilos para que continúen su charla secreta." Dijo Hermione levantándose y caminando hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda con una mirada indiferente.

"Espera Hermione, no queremos que te vayas, es más vinimos a buscarte." Dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de un brazo y obligándola a observarlos.

"Hagrid nos contó que estuviste llorando. Creo que tenemos que hablar" Agregó el muchacho de pelo azabache.

"¿ Hablar? Supongo que si saben que estuve llorando también sabrán el por que ¿No? _¿Hablar? _¿Hace cuanto que no me dirigen la palabra? ¿Qué cada vez que me acerco me dicen que me aleje? ¿Qué cada vez que intento contarles algo me dicen que están ocupados?" Hermione comenzó a subir el tono de la voz, los dos chicos se miraron asustados. "¿Y que me van a decir? ¿ Hermione, no lo vas a creer, estuvimos estudiando y como vos sos una mala influencia no quisimos que te acercaras? ¿ O acaso dirán que estaban enfermos y no querían contagiarme? ¿O dirán...?" Los ojos de la niña comenzaban a humedecerse peligrosamente.

"No... nada de eso... nosotros..." Comenzó Ron tartamudeando.

"¿ Que? ¿Ustedes que? ¿Me pasaron por alto olímpicamente y se olvidaron que soy su amiga? ¿Se olvidaron que hace más de cinco años que vamos juntos a todos lados y compartimos todo? ¿Se olvidaron a caso de lo que pasamos el año pasado?"

"¡ No, por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Dijo Harry asombrado por el giro que había tenido la situación.

"¿ Y bien? ¿Qué estuvieron escondiéndome? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo entonces?"

"Pues.... nosotros..." Comenzó Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

"Ron conoció a una chica, es por eso que no dejábamos que te acercaras." Dijo Harry firmemente. El resultado de esas palabras se vio presente en cuestión de milésimas de segundo: Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sin palabras; a Ron le paso algo parecido, pero a diferencia de Hermione, luego de la sorpresa llegó la cara de profundo odio hacia su mejor amigo. Si las miradas pudieran matar.... (Voldy ya se podría considerar dueño del mundo... jeje... perdón por cortar la historia en el medio.... se que molesta.... así que volvamos a la trama....).

"Pero... pero.... ¿ Pero por que no me dijeron nada?" Dijo Hermione todavía sin poder salir del asombro.

"¿ Que clase de pregunta es esa? Es lógico el porque" Dijo Harry observando la cara de su amigo que ahora se había vuelto tan roja como su pelo. " Pues... porque a Ron le daba vergüenza..."

"¿ Vergüenza?" Dijo la chica dándose vuelta para mirar directamente a Ron. "¿Cómo te puede dar vergüenza contarme eso? ¡ Soy tu amiga!" Hermione se secó los ojos y los abrazó a los dos juntos. "¡Son los dos unos tontos! ¡Y yo preocupándome por ustedes! ¡Tontos!"

Ron seguía petrificado, sin pronunciar palabra, en el lugar en donde estaba parado. Harry se sentía más aliviado por haber arreglado las cosas con Hermione... aunque un poco preocupado por haberse ganado el "odio" de Ron.

"Ahora me vas a contar hasta el mínimo detalle." Dijo Hermione literalmente arrastrando al pelirrojo hasta el sillón más cercano, sentándolo y sentándose a su lado. "¿Quién es la chica? ¿La conozco?"

"Ehh... este..." Ron seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

"Jessica Stranfield, una chica de Ravenclaw de 7mo año." Dijo Harry rápidamente, mencionando el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente. Jessica era una amiga de Cho... ella se lo había mencionado... ( Es mentira... ¿Pero que importa?)

"¿Jessica? ¿Stranfield? No la ubico.... ¿Cómo es? Apuesto a que no tiene la nariz torcida ¿ O sí?" Este comentario hizo que el pelirrojo enrojeciera todavía más, si es posible.

"No, no creo que la conozcas... pero no importa..." Dijo Harry intentando evadir el tema de conversación ya que sino Hermione se daría cuenta de que estaban mintiendo. "Te la mostraré cuando vuelva de las vacaciones..." Después de todo, pensó Harry, cuando todos regresaran, Hermione ya sabría la verdad... ¿O no?.

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te gusta? ¿Le gustas? ¿Ya le preguntaste? ¿Ella sabe que tu gustas de ella? ¿Ya te respondió si quiere salir contigo? ¿Por que te gusta? ¿Por el exterior o por la personalidad? ¡Se sincero, Ron!" Pero Ron parecía incapaz de responder de algún otra forma que no fueran monosílabos...

"Yo... ehh.. sí... no... ehh..."

Mientras tanto Harry se vio arrastrado hasta el otro lado de la habitación por una pelirroja que acababa de bajar las escaleras debido al tumulto que el trío creaba.

"¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Ron esta todo colorado? ¿De que habla Hermione?" Murmuró Ginny en la oreja de su secuestrado.

"Pues... Le dijimos a Hermione que Ron gusta de una chica para que no se enterara de lo del libro..."

Ginny intentó tapar su carcajadas con la mano, pero no lo logró. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía haciéndole preguntas a Ron, quien cada vez se veía más aturdido y confundido, y no lo notó.

"¿Puedes ayudarnos?" Dijo Harry preocupado, viendo la cara de su amigo. "Creo que si no hacemos algo, Ron no sobrevive el día de hoy... y por la mirada que me tiró yo tampoco..."

"Mmmm.... no puedo negar que preferiría dejar todo así para seguir riéndome de mi hermano... pero si vos me lo pedís..." Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose seria. "¡Hermione! ¡Hermy! Te estaba buscando."

Hermione se dio vuelta sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de que Ginny estaba en esa habitación. "¿A mi? ¿Por que?"

"Voy a ir con Luna a hacer las compras de navidad a Hogsmade, la profesora McGonagall nos dio permiso. ¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Yo?... pero... Ron me estaba contando..."

"Vete... esta bien... no hay problema..." Dijo Ron, saliendo de su aturdimiento frente a la posibilidad de sacarse a Hermione de encima.

"¿Pueden venir ellos también?" Preguntó Hermione, los chicos se miraron asustados. "Es que hace mucho que no hablamos... y quería que ellos vinieran..."

"Pero Hermy... iba a ser una salida de mujeres..." Dijo Ginny intentando convencerla.

"Por favor Ginny.... di que sí..."

Ron por poco le hacía señales de humo a Ginny para que dijera que no, pero la pelirroja no tenía otra opción.

"Esta bien.... que vengan..." Dijo Ginny saliendo por el retrato de la dama Gorda seguida por Hermione.

"¡Vamos chicos!" Dijo Hermy asomando la cabeza por el retrato una vez más.... y ellos tuvieron que obedecer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna Lovegood los esperaba en la puerta de entrada; junto a ella se encontraban otros alumnos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones y que también esperaban para ir a Hogsmade.

"Hola" Dijo Luna con su voz lenta y soñadora.

"Traje a los demás... parece que todos necesitamos hacer compras de último momento..." Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en Hogsmade la situación de Ron no mejoró mucho, Hermione lo llevaba a la rastra delante de todos y lo acosaba con preguntas de todo tipo. Unas cuantas veces Harry vio la mirada de odio que su amigo le tiraba por encima del hombro.

"¿Se pude saber que les pasa a esos dos?" Dijo Luna, no parecía muy preocupada por Hermione y Ron... como siempre pasaba cuando Luna hablaba... que parecía estar prestándole atención a cualquier otra cosa...

"A Ron le gusta Jessica Stranfield, y Hermione decidió sacarle a Ron toda la información posible sobre lo que el siente por la chica." Dijo Ginny entre risitas.

"¿Jessica? Creía que estaba de novia con Anthony Goldstain..." Dijo Luna.

"¡Shhh! ¡No importa! Que ni se te ocurra decírselo a Hermione." Dijo Ginny asustada, observando a la pareja de adelante. Pero parecía que ninguno había escuchado el comentario de Luna.

"¿Por qué no?"

Ginny miró a Harry como preguntándole que responder.

"Bueno, te lo digo si prometes no contar nada." Susurró Harry. "Con Ron estamos haciendo un libro para regalarle a Hermione en navidad, el problema es que como ella no sabe tuvimos que inventar una excusa para explicar el porque estamos siempre escondiéndonos..."

"Y la única idea que se les ocurrió," Siguió Ginny. "Fue la de decir que el pequeño Roncito estaba enamorado." La pelirroja comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

"¿Y de que es el libro?"

"Se llama **Hogwarts, una historia (corregida)**... pero todavía falta terminarlo... ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos hicimos.... pero tenemos que alargarlo si queremos que parezca un libro ´decente´... el problema es que nos estamos quedando cortos de ideas..."

"¡Chicos!" Lo interrumpió Hermione. "¡¿Vamos a las tres escobas a tomar una cerveza de manteca?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para Ron el día se hizo muy largo. Ya no esperaba ver la hora de llegar al castillo y tirarse en la cama para dormir. No podía creer lo insistente que se podía poner Hermione con ese asunto. A Harry también le resulto largo, pero a diferencia de Ron, el solo había sido arrastrado a las diferentes tiendas para comprar regalos y demás objetos útiles.

Al separarse de Luna camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Luna le susurró algo a Harry en el oído, "Ya se que puedes hacer en el próximo capítulo", "¿Qué cosa?" Le preguntó éste, "Pueden hablar sobre Hogsmade, ¿No es algo interesante?" Le respondió la niña.

Cuando entraron a su habitación Ron se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente, por supuesto sin antes mencionar en un gruñido: "Me las vas a pagar Harry James Potter".

Harry se rió un rato y se sentó en la cama, "Vamos, no fue para tanto... no te quejes, por lo menos Hermione no se enteró de nada..."

"¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¿Sabes la cantidad de "consejos" que me dio Hermione? ¿La cantidad de veces que me repitió como acercarme a una chica y decirle que le gusto sin parecer grosero? ¿Acaso sabes todas las preguntas que me hizo? Me preguntó como era físicamente, ¿Y que iba a decir yo si ni siquiera se quien es?"

"¿ Y que le dijiste?" Dijo Harry preocupado.

"Nada... le dije que tenía los ojos más lindos y brillosos del mundo, el pelo suave y sedoso.... esas cosas cursis que a las mujeres les gustan pero que no describen nada de la otra persona... Y parece que con eso le bastó... Pero te lo repito Harry, cuando tenga fuerzas para levantarme de esta cama te juro que te mato." Dijo Ron sacándose las zapatillas con sus propios pies. "Y ahora me voy a dormir.... sucio traidor...."

Harry reprimió una sonrisa, se desvistió y se metió en la cama. Ese sí que había sido un día movido.

* * *

Quería dedicarle este capítulo a mi querida hermana **Sweety Laüreloth** por haberme dado la idea de la "novia" de Ron. Te kiero muchio hermanita!!!! 

Iba a hacer que en este capítulo escribieran algo... pero quedaba muy largo...

Así que van a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo.... que por cierto... va a ser dentro de exactamente unas dos semanas... el 19/11 termino las clases así que voy a poder escribir todo el tiempo que quiera... pero en estas últimas dos semanas estoy llena de pruebas... decidí utilizar esta semana para agregar un capítulo a cada historia que estoy escribiendo/ traduciendo.... Por lo tanto este es el capítulo de esta semana, y nos vemos el 19 de noviembre!!!!!!

**Respuesta a los reviews: **( 14 reviews!!! Esto si que es felicidad!!! Parece que funcionó lo del crucero!!!)

Por cierto la ganadora de la cena y crucero es **"the angel of the dreams"...** pero como no reclamaste el premio.... me voy yo en tu lugar a disfrutar de esos dioses!! Jejeje... Sí, adivinaron... no tengo ninguna prueba, me voy de crucero (En mis sueños!!!!!!)

**The angel of the dreams: **Gracias por los dos reviews, como explique arriba, te robé el pasaje de crucero... Jejeje... Que suerte que encuentro a alguien que sienta tanto odio como yo por la Chocha y por la rata traidora h... de re mil p... este.... perdón... si, los odio... tendría que haber un grupo tipo la "Orden Siriusana" (de la cual soy miembro) pero que sea Anti-Chocha..... yo creo que se unirían unos cuantos... Espero que te haya gustado este chap!!

**Sora-121: **Perdón por haberte echo esperar, espero que te hay gustado este capítulo. Gracias por el review!!

**Kaleth Sands: **Antes que nada muchas gracias por el halago!! Cómo va la página de fics? Con respecto a lo de hacer un capítulo de los alumnos yo había pensado algo por el estilo... pero no te voy a decir que.... sorpresa! Jejeje soy muy mala... Muchas gracias por el review y por la idea!!!

**Lanier: **No... me temo que no sos la 50... sos la 54.... igualmente a la que ganó el crucero le robé el boleto... así que... Voy a tener en cuenta tu idea de las criaturas, muchas gracias por mandarme tu idea!! Y muchísimas gracias x el review!!!

**Gabriela Black: **Buenas!! Antes que nada quería agradecerte por el review!! Con respecto a los examinadores... no sé... es que no tengo mucha información de los tipos y se me va a complicar... pero no sé... igual gracias por aportar tu idea!! Lo de la kedada en Bs. As. Me parece buena idea... solo que no se cuantas seremos... mandé una "encuesta" a la Orden Siriusana para ver cuantas personas hay en Argentina... por ahora me respondieron 3... ¿vos?, Grisel (q vive en Avellaneda) y Vero ( de ramos mejía)... así que veremos... Muchas gracias por el review!!!

**Alega: **Especialmente para vos explique los días de los capítulos al principio del fic, espero que haya sido de ayuda!! Con respecto a Ginny ya apareció en este capítulo al igual que Luna, ¿Complací tu deseo? Jejeje... lo de Draco lo veo más difícil por que como son vacaciones no esta en la escuela... pero ya se verá... Prometo leer tu fic en cuanto pueda y dejarte reviews!! Muchas gracias por la review!!! PD: Me temo que la cena se la ganó otra persona...

**Maria Halliwell: **Mi fiel reviewadora!! Muchas gracias!! Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

**Sandokan: **Lamento haberte desilusionado... ya se que estabas esperando que Hermy se enterara... pero todavía falta un poco más de tiempo hasta que se entere.... perdón!!!! Y gracias por el review!!! (te doy permiso para mandarme una review insultándome).

**Lettice-Evans-Potter: **¿Y a vos que bicho te pico? Creo que me perdí de algo... me lo decías en broma ¿no? ( xq soy lenta para entender las bromas...) Pues bien... recuerda que vos me lo pediste: "Ok, Lettice, esta bien, eres una jodida xq no siempre dejas review y encima me reclamas, pero bueno, se d buenas fuentes q estas viendo un psicólogo y t tengo q alzar la autoestima o sino la terapia se va al carajo, así q aunk no t lo mereces, gracias por tu review" Broma!!! Muchas gracias por las reviews!!! Aunque fueron un poco extrañas....

**Java: **Comichua!! Como estas? Que suerte que pensas lo mismo que yo sobre Cho, la odio!!!! Lamento decirte que no te ganaste el crucero ya que sos el review número 62.... Arigato por el review... y Sayonara!!! (Como verás utilicé las únicas tres palabras que me sé en japonés...)

**Lunita Black(holasoyyo: **Un poco extraño tu nick... pero bueno... Muchas gracias por el review!!!

También quería agradecerle a los que me anotaron en su lista:

De autor favorito:

**Gabriela de black **

**lunita black(holasoyyo**

Y de author alert:

**JessyPotter **

**lunita black(holasoyyo **

****

**Y POR FIN TERMINE!!! **

**NOS VEMOS EN DOS SEMANAS!!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

****

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**

Mientras esperan que actualice este fic pueden ir leyendo mis traducciones de los otros fics ¿O no?


	13. Hogsmade

Buenas! Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar! Sé que les dije que iba a seguir escribiendo el 19/11... pero surgieron algunos contratiempos, para empezar una de mis personas más queridas falleció y necesite de un tiempo para superarlo. Por eso no escribí... deprimida no podía escribir un fic de humor... pero ahora que ya pasaron varios días me di cuenta que la mejor forma de cicatrizar la herida es siguiendo con mis actividades como siempre, y aquí me ven, luchando contra la marea de la vida! Jajajaja.... nueva frase celebre.... la tengo que anotar...

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida abuela, que en paz descanse.

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia (corregida)**

**Capítulo 13: Hogsmade**

Domingo 18, 6:00 am.

" ¿ Está por ahí?"

" Ya te dije que no." Dijo un chico de pelo azabache mirando hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de varones.

" ¿Estás seguro?"

" ¡Ron! ¡ Estamos de vacaciones y son las seis de la mañana! ¿Cuántas personas crees que están despiertas en estos momentos! ¿Puedes bajar de una vez?"

Una ráfaga pelirroja bajo corriendo las escaleras y paso por el retrato de la dama gorda sin esperar a Harry.

" Esto es el colmo." Dijo Harry al salir por el retrato y observar a su mejor amigo escondido detrás de una columna.

" ¡ No me puedes decir nada! Todo esto es por tu culpa y la de tu estúpida excusa. Ahora Hermione me persigue a todos lados para darme consejos, ¡Y ya no quiero que me los dé!"

" Deja de quejarte y vamos. Tenemos que continuar el libro en un lugar seguro."

" ¿Y se puede saber por que me despertaste tan temprano?"

" Por que de esta forma Hermione no se entera que desaparecemos ya que volveremos antes de que se despierte y tampoco nos hace preguntas."

" ¿Y a donde vamos a ir?"

" Conozco un lugar. En el quinto piso hay una pasillo invisible, se entra por medio de un espejo y se sale al otro extremo por otro espejo. Lo bueno es que nadie pasa por ahí, y que nadie puede vernos dentro del pasillo escribiendo."

" ¿Ni si quiera Hermione?"

El pelirrojo se calló al ver la mirada asesina de Harry.

Diez minutos más tarde estaban acomodados en el pasillo con algunos rollos de pergamino y un frasquito de tinta alrededor.

" ¿ Y sobre que...?"

" Hogsmade. Luna me dio la idea."

" ¿Luna? ¿Cómo sabe Luna de...?"

" Le tuve que decir, ¿Empezamos?"

" Sí... pero si seguimos así medio castillo se va a enterar antes que Hermione.... me pregunto a quien le falta enterarse..."

Capítulo 13: Hogsmade  
Hogsmade es un pequeño pueblo mágico cerca del castillo Hogwarts. Los alumnos lo utilizan para pasar un buen rato algunos fines de semanas _o escaparse del castillo a hurtadillas. Imagínense que los alumnos viven encerrados en su prisión escolar todo el año, de vez en cuando necesitan un poco de libertad, una pequeña escapada para pasarla a lo grande. _Asñi que siempre te escapas a Hogsmade para pasarla a lo grande ¿No? Y yo nunca me enteré... _¿Yo?... bueno, en realidad nunca me escape a Hogsmade... técnicamente se podría decir que una vez me arrastraron contra mi voluntad a la casa de los gritos fuera del horario permitido... ¡Pero tú si te escapaste! _Ya basta.... ¿ Seguimos? Hogsmade esta lleno de lugares interesantes para visitar, enumeraremos algunos de ellos: 

**Las tres escobas: Este es el bar principal ubicado sobre la avenida principal del principal pueblo cerca de la principal escuela de magia de Gran Bretaña. **_¿Te volviste tarado?_** Aquí concurren generalmente todos los alumnos de la escuela, atraídos por la deliciosa cerveza de manteca; **_sin embargo, hay algunos que prefieren coimear a la camarera para que les sirva whisky de fuego. Se dice que los fines de semana en los cuales a los alumnos no se les permite ir, los profesores organizan fiestas privadas en este bar; en donde se quedan hasta altas horas de la noche, emborrachándose y bailando. _**Un rumor afirma que la peor de todas es la profesora McGonagall, que literalmente "suelta una cana al aire" y se convierte en una persona diferente. **_Incluso se dice que los días de fiesta (Navidad, pascua, año nuevo) organizan shows con streepers _(NA: No se si lo escribí bien, así que no se me quejen TT) **y si andan cortos de presupuesto, Severus Snape hace de streeper por poco dinero **_y se presenta vestido de bombero, pero al final solo queda con una tanga de leopardo. _**Ah.... necesitaba descargarme contra Snape.... **_si... nos quedo bien ¿no?._

_El cabeza de puerco: _**Este bar esta más alejado del camino principal y por lo general recibe menos visitas que "las tres escobas", **_lugar en donde se reúnen las almas adolescentes._** ¿Qué te agarró ahora? ¿Quieres ser poeta? En el cabeza de puerco generalmente se acercan a tomar algo las personas que buscan un poco de privacidad o soledad, habitualmente personas extrañas que buscan realizar negocios extraños, **_como la venta ilegal de dragones o la creación de un grupo escolar desautorizado. _**El camarero es un hombre un poco malhumorado **_y el lugar deja mucho que desear en cuanto a la higiene, en general, uno se termina sentando sin darse cuenta en una silla con un escupitajo, y apoyando su bebida con una rata muerta y podrida adentro sobre el vomito seco del día de ayer. _**Ron... eres desagradable... Es por eso que recomendamos a los que decidan ir que se lleven sus propias bebidas **_y mesas y sillas._** Se sabe que el actual profesor de criaturas mágicas tendría negocios "turbios" en aquel local, vinculados con la venta ilegal de animales mágicos; este es otro aspecto que esta siendo investigado por el ministerio de la magia. **_Si Hermione no salta al leer lo que pusimos antes, si va a saltar al leer esto..._

**Honeydukes: Este sería el lugar utópico de cualquier niño, la "fabrica de chocolates de Charlie " para cualquier niño muggle. **_Aquí encontrarás todo lo que estés buscando y más en golosinas de todo tipo y sabor. _**Se dice que hay un pasadizo secreto hacia el local creado con el fin de que el pequeño profesor de encantamientos pueda ir cuando desee a comprar bombones de licor; **_el profesor Flitwick es un conocido alcohólico y es tan pequeño que con un simple bombón ya se emborracha._

_Oficina de correos: _**Básicamente es un lugar lleno de lechuzas mensajeras **_y en donde abunda en mal olor; imagínense que trescientas lechuzas juntas generan muchos desperdicios._** El lugar tiene toda un historia de amor: se dice que cuando la profesora McGonagall estaba prófuga, el profesor Dumbledore solo le podía enviar sus dulces cartas de amor a través de la oficina de correos. Esto se debe principalmente a que si utilizaba a su fénix para enviarlas todo el mundo lo vería, y muchos ya sospechaban de la relación entre ambos. **

**Madame Tudipié: **_¿Y eso? _**Es.... un lugar... fui con Cho... en nuestra cita... ****Es una casa de té situada en una calle lateral **_en donde se reúnen las hermosas parejas que se aman. _**¡Ya cállate! **_¿Que? ¿Y que me vas a hacer si no lo hago? _**Decirle a Hermione que planeas invitar a tu NOVIA a ese lugar. **_¡No! Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso... TT._**En San Valentín el lugar es pomposamente decorado para la ocasión, tanto que termina siendo desagradable.**

_Tienda de artículos de Broma Zonko: ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos? Fred y George nos matarían.__Conocido como el mejor local del mundo en bromas mágicas, no hay ningún alumno que no haya pasado por ahí para comprarse algún artículo con un fin maligno hacia algún compañero o profesor. _**Sin embargo, el piso de Zonko comenzó a temblar con la aparición en el callejón Diagon del negocio "Sortilegios Weasley", manejado por los pelirrojos gemelos Weasley; que parece que aspiran a más y planean poner un local en Hogsmade. **_¿En serio? ¿Por qué a mi nunca me dicen nada? _**¿Por que es mentira y lo acabo de inventar?**_Todo el mundo sabe que las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall compran muchísimos artículos en esa tienda, lo que nadie sabe es que los utilizan en el día de los inocentes generalmente sobre la renombrada profesora Trelawney. _**Se rumorea que la molestan por celos, por que a ellas también les gustaría tener su tan preciado don.**

La Casa de los Gritos: Conocida como la casa más embrujada de toda Gran Bretaña, nadie se atreve a entrar allí. _Desde adentro se escuchan gritos y rasguños y se cree que habitan los fantasmas más feroces, incluso los fantasmas de Hogwarts no se atreven a acercarse. Sin embargo, nosotros los autores sabemos que los gritos eran producidos por el profesor Remus Lupin. _Ron, como vas a decir eso, es obvio que Hermione se va a dar cuenta puesto que nadie lo sabe... _¿Tu crees? _Si. _¿Entonces terminamos? _Supongo que sí, ¿tienes alguna otra idea más? _No. _Entonces terminamos... " Sabes... fue tonto que no nos diéramos cuenta antes... estuvimos en Hogsmade cientos de veces y no habíamos pensado en escribirlo..." Dijo Harry limpiándose los anteojos. 

" Bueno, pero..."

El pelirrojo se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de una persona al final del pasillo. Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio se acerco hasta donde ellos estaban sentados.

" Señor Weasley y Potter" Dijo el anciano observándolos. " ¿ Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano en la mañana?"

" Pues..."

" Nosotros..."

" Este...."

" Eh..."

" Oh, ya veo." Dijo el vejete (NA: cariñosamente) mirando los pergaminos desparramados. " Hagrid me contó acerca del libro. Una idea muy divertida, un regalo muy original. Bueno, los dejo proseguir." Saltó los pergaminos y se alejó al otro extremo del pasillo.

Cuando los muchachos estaban por suspirar de alivio, Dumbledore se dio vuelta y les dijo " Estuve pensando, ¿Les molestaría mostrarme el libro en cuanto lo hayan terminado? Me encantaría tener algo nuevo que leer."

" Sí... por supuesto..." Dijo Harry rápidamente.

El anciano sonrió y desapareció por el espejo. Dejando a Ron con la boca abierta.

" ¿ Harry? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?"

" ¿ Qué?" Dijo Harry todavía confuso.

" Le dijiste que se lo prestarías."

" ¿Y?"

" ¡ Harry despierta! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que escribimos una historia amorosa entre él y la profesora McGonagall?!"

Los adolescentes se miraron asustados.....

* * *

Bueno, que tal estuvo? Sean compasivos conmigo! Hace bastante que no escribía, perdí la costumbre! 

Y ahora paso a responder las reviews recibidas:

**Gabriela de Black:** Si, ya terminé. Es que en mi colegio tenemos una semana de "recuperación" en donde los chicos que tienen el tercer trimestre en el "límite del aprobado" pueden ir para que les de la nota del trimestre. Yo como tengo todo aprobado no tuve que ir. Con respecto a leer tu fic, ya lo fice, así que promesa cumplida! Con respecto a la Orden: de Argentina somos 12, tres de los cuales viven en provincias, y Pablo (Viejohucha) que no esta acá pero va a venir en febrero; así que no sé. Gracias por el review!

**Maria Halliwell: **Nuevamente gracias por el review!

**BlackLady: **Te confieso que lo de Dumbledore lo había pensado antes de que me dijeras lo de que algún profesor se enterara, pero igual te agradezco por que lo había pensado cuando recién comenzada el fic y me había olvidado de la idea, así que me hiciste acordar. Igual alguien más se va a enterar... Muchas gracias por el review!

**Lettice-evans-potter: **Holass… y vaya que me afecto! Me dije a mi misma: y ésta que se tomó? Pero bueno, ahora que ya esta todo aclarado me quedo tranquila... Con respecto a fic HG/ HP o HG/ RW: Creo que ya dije en algún momento que no voy a armar parejas, solo me limito a lo que dice el libro. Y creí que había dejado en claro que Hermione no esta celosa, es más, quiere ayudarlo sinceramente; pero se ve que no lo exprese muy bien. Te preguntarás por que hice que Hermione actuara así? Pues por que sinceramente creo que Hermione quiere a Ron, solo que todavía no se dio cuenta... y Ron creo que cae de maduro que gusta de Hermione. Gracias por decir que se escribir un fic de humor, me subió mucho los ánimos!

**Nariko-chan1: **Así que te gusta Slytherin? Lástima que este libro lo escriban Harry y Ron no? Se la pasan criticando a los Sly ( cuando hablan por supuesto por que cuando se lo entreguen a Hermy solo van a quedar los alabos). Eso me dio una idea para otro fic... creo que debo agradecerte por que fue por vos que pensé en una nueva idea.... gracias por el review!

**JaVa: **Buenas! Como estas niña? Solo te quería decir que agradezco muchísimo lo que pusiste en el review ("es uno de mis 2 favoritos k tengo"), realmente me subió el autoestima! Agradezco las ganas que tenés de seguir leyendo mi fic, me pone muy contenta! Muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias!!!

**The angel of the dreams: **Jajajaja, ideas muy buenas!!! Hasta me imagine a Snape comprando tangas rojas!!! Jajajaja.... en serio, que imaginación, tendrías que escribir algún fic de humor. Te comento que si no las puse en el fic directamente, no es por que no me hayan gustado, sino por que no me gusta poner exactamente lo que otras personas dicen. Sin embargo, como habrás visto, tome tus ideas y las cambie un poco. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!! Gracias!!

**Lista de autores favoritos:**

Gracias a:

Padfoot, Prongs and Moony

Lanier

Calanor

**Lista de autor alert:**

Gracias a:

LaUrYDaRkAnGeL

Nariko-chan1

Boni

Calanor

Atalanta de Tebas

Gabriela de Black

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Mimbro de la Orden de los Merodeadores**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: en cuanto puedan pásense por la página de Internet de mi bio, esta bien? Esta en construcción, pero así pueden ir mirándola y viendo que tal les parece. Cuando este lista les aviso.**


	14. Los elfos domésticos

Holassss a todos. Ya deben estar diciendo.... ¡Por fin regresó!... y bueno... lo siento, estuve ocupada con otras cosas. Pero si están felices de que actualicé, entonces agradézcanle a "Angel of the dreams" que digamos que me dio un empujoncito para seguir!

Este capítulo va dedicado a vos Dream!

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia (corregida)**

**Capítulo 14: Elfos domésticos**

Lunes 20, 16:00 hs.

" ¡Pig ya deja de molestar!" Dijo un muchacho pelirrojo, atrapando una bola emplumada que volaba a su alrededor. La bola dejo escapar un gemido de indignación, y sin más preámbulos le picó el pulgar con toda su fuerza. "¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

" ¿Por que estas apretándolo tanto que pronto va a transformarse en un pancake de lechuza?" Dijo Harry acomodándose los anteojos, y dejando caer el rollo de pergamino que tenía en su mano. " ¿Sabes...? Que estés enojado no significa que tengas que aplastar a tu lechuza...."

" ¿Cómo quieres que no este enojado? Estamos hace una hora acá sentados y no sabemos que escribir... encima todas esas lechuzas no me dejan pensar.... Que buena idea tuviste, eh?"

" ¡ La lechucería no fue una mala idea! Hermione no tiene lechuza y nunca vendría para acá..."

" Claro, no es mala idea hasta que descubres que además del calor insoportable que hace en la torre, estas sentado sobre los "desechos orgánicos" de las lechuzas, que encima se la pasan chillando y rompiéndote los tímpanos."

" Vamos, tampoco es para tanto..." Dijo el chico de pelo azabache, revolviéndose el pelo por la frustración y observando a su mejor amigo... en serio... parecía que la lechucería le afectaba.... ¿O tal vez eran los nervios por que se acercaba navidad?

" Es el colmo.... ya no sabemos que más escribir, terminemos el libro acá y listo... volvamos a..."

Ron se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de una persona en el lugar, ¿persona? Si a eso se lo podía llamar persona yo soy Maddona.... era una criatura pequeña, escuálida, con medias de diferentes colores.....

" ¡ Dobby! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Exclamó Harry, provocando que el elfo se sobresaltara.

" Harry Potter, señor. Hacía mucho que Dobby no lo veía, y Dobby quería verlo, señor. El profesor Dumbledore me envió a mandar esta carta, pero lo que menos Dobby se pensaba era encontrar a Harry Potter acá, con su amigo el señor Weasley"

" ¿Cómo estas Dobby? ¿Cómo se encuentra Winky?"

" Pues, usted se imaginará señor, Dobby le dijo a Winky muchas veces que olvidara al señor Crouch, pero Winky no quiere..."

" Sí, si, si... siempre lo mismo, Winky no va a cambiar, ¿Por qué lo preguntaste eso Harry?"

" Pues... no, Winky no parece querer olvidar... en eso tiene razón el señor Weasley... pero Dobby se pregunta que hacen ustedes aquí..."

" Aprendiendo a bailar conga, ¿Acaso no se nota?" Dijo el pelirrojo malhumorado.

" ¿Conga? ¿Qué es eso? Dobby no saberlo..."

" Olvídalo Dobby... digamos que Ron no esta en su mejor momento.... si prometes no contárselo a Hermione ni a nadie te lo cuento."

" Por supuesto, señor Potter, Dobby no dirá palabra alguna, antes se succionará las orejas con la aspiradora." (**NA:** Estarán diciendo ¿qué hace una aspiradora en Hogwarts? Lo mismo me pregunte yo cuando leí que Dobby se quemaba los dedos o las orejas con la plancha, me quieren explicar q hacían los Malfoy con una plancha?).

" Estamos haciendo un libro sobre Hogwarts, para regalarle a Hermione. El problema es que nos quedamos cortos de ideas y no sabemos que hacer en el próximo capítulo, es por eso que Ron esta con este humor...."

" Dobby se pregunta... Dobby cree que tal vez les interese escribir sobre los elfos domésticos, ¿No sería buen tema señor Potter?"

El resultado de esas palabras fue inmediato, la cara de Ron se transformó y apareció en sus ojos un brillo maligno.

" Dobby piensa que deberían escribir el labor de los elfos en Hogwarts, y decir que los elfos deben ser libres. Dobby cree que eso le agradaría a la señorita Granger."

" Dobby dame tu mano" Dijo Ron acercándose al elfo y tomándolo por sorpresa. "Es la mejor idea que alguien a tenido en todo este tiempo, te felicito." Sin esperar a que el elfo tomara su mano, Ron se la agarró de prepo y sacudió su brazo tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo.

" Dobby se siente halagado, señor Weasley. Dobby esta muy contento de poder ayudar al señor Potter y sus amigos. Dobby..."

"Muy bien, Dobby. Tu tarea ya esta hecha, ahora puedes seguir con tus quehaceres mientras Harry y yo escribimos el capítulo." Dijo Ron soltándole el brazo.

" Por supuesto, señor Weasley. Dobby los dejará solos en un momento. Adiós, señor Harry Potter, Dobby esta contento de haber vuelto a hablar con usted."

" Adiós Dobby." Dijo Harry mientras el elfo doméstico se desparecía con un chasquido. " Ron.... ¿Tenías que echarlo?"

" ¿Acaso querías tu que se me fuera el momento de inspiración?" Dijo Ron tomando el pergamino y la pluma y comenzando a escribir.

**Capítulo 14: Elfos domésticos**

_Como pocos alumnos saben, salvo aquellos que gastan sus sagradas horas libres leyendo libros educativos, la escuela Hogwarts esta rodeada de elfos domésticos. Elfos domésticos limpiando las salas comunes,_** elfos domésticos haciéndote la comida, **_elfos domésticos espiándote y conociendo tus peores secretos, _**elfos domésticos ayudando al profesor Flitwick a llegar a la estantería más altas de la biblioteca, **_Elfos domésticos lavando la tanga de leopardo del profesor Snape, _**elfos domésticos llevándole cartas de amor de Dumbledore a McGonagall **_¿Crees que tendríamos que seguir con eso ahora que lo va a leer Dumbledore? _**Eh... teóricamente no... pero.... no creo que se enoje, o si? **_Si tu lo dices....__ En fin, muchos elfos domésticos._

**Pero lo que te preguntarás, ¿Por qué si hay tanto enano molesto suelto por el castillo nunca los he visto? **_Estarás pensando... ah.... ese enano de Hufflepuff entonces no era un alumno.... era un elfo disfrazado. _**Pero si estas pensando esa idiotez.... ya olvídalo... por que para eso la mitad del alumnado tendría que ser enano. **_¿Qué estas insinuando con idiotez? Yo una vez lo llegué a pensar... _**Sin comentarios, Ron.**** Los elfos domésticos tienen la capacidad para aparecerse y desaparecerse, **_incluso en los terrenos de Hogwarts, para aquellos que dicen que nada ni nadie puede aparecerse en los territorios del colegio. _**Pues entonces si llegan a ver a algún alumno cerca de ellos, desaparecen y vuelven más tarde.**

_Se puede decir que es una ley que tienen los elfos que no les permite que los alumnos los vean... cosa que nosotros los autores consideramos correcta. _**El colegio perdería su hermoso prestigio si dijeran que esas criaturas se encargan de limpiar y cocinar, prestigio que por supuesto, no debe perder.**

_Los elfos domésticos han nacido y siempre nacerán para servir y vivir una vida mediocre, y no hay anda que podamos o queramos hacer contra ello. _**Los elfos domésticos nos sirven demasiado como para dejarlos en libertad, así que es mejor que sigan siendo nuestros "esclavos". **_Además los elfos son mucho más felices al estar encadenados a la servidumbre, imagínense toda su vida es igual, es una rutina, los demás deciden que hacer por ellos, _**en conclusión es una vida más pacífica y tranquila, y cualquiera la disfrutaría más. Que importa la libertad, les estamos haciendo un favor al esclavizarlos.**

_Si no nos creen pueden acercarse a las cocinas, en donde una desdichada elfa se emborracha todas las mañanas, tardes, noches, mediodías, recreos, etc. Etc. Por que la despidieron de su trabajo. _**La condición de esa elfa es algo indigno de ver, un elfo que haya trabajado tan mal como para ser despedido merece vivir en el exilio.**

**Incluso hay informes de que uno de los elfos de Hogwarts tiene salario, sí escucharon bien! Salario! Que degradante! **_Pero lo que se sabe de ese elfo es que no esta nada bien de la cabeza, tiene una obsesión con las medias, especialmente si es un par de distinto color y usa un cubre tetera como sombrero! _**No entendemos como Albus Dumbledore le permite quedarse en el castillo a ese elfo rebelde. **_Por supuesto que no hay forma de que los demás elfos se unan a sus locas ideas, ya que los demás son elfos "normales", y nadie va a poder obligarlos a cambiar._

**Según algunas personas dentro de la escuela habría una chica de Gryffindor que esta haciendo una campaña para liberarlos, nuca hemos visto algo más dañino. **_Parece ser que a esta chica lo que menos le importa son los sentimientos de los pobres elfos, y quiere quitarles su razón para vivir. Se nota que odia a los elfos con toda el alma, sino fíjense el nombre que le puso a su campaña: PEDDO. Díganme si eso no es una ofensa para los elfos. _**Albus Dumbledore a dicho personalmente que no esta de acuerdo con la campaña de la niña, pero como esta seguro de que no le va a funcionar la deja seguir sin inmutarse.**

_Esta es otra razón por la cual los elfos no deben ser vistos, para que ningún alumno con ideas raras se meta en sus vidas y se las arruine._

**Hablando con el director nos enteramos de que esta chica se dirige de vez en cuando a las cocinas acompañada de otros dos chicos para molestar a los elfos y hacer que estos se alarmen y se pongan nerviosos.**

_Así que ya saben, si mañana se encuentran con que la comida esta muy salada, o muy dulce, o agria o diferente, simplemente échenle la culpa a Hermione Granger y sus compañeros, que son los culpables por querer lastimar a los elfos. _

**En conclusión: nunca intenten liberar a los elfos, son felices con la miserable vida que tienen. Y comenzar una campaña contra su esclavitud va a ser inútil, ya que el mundo entero se va a poner en contra tuyo. **_Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de hacer ninguna campaña, y si eres Hermione Granger, mejor olvídalo que no sirve para nada._

"Ron, estaba pensando.... cuando lea esto... y sepa que somos nosotros... ¿No crees que se enojará por la poca fe que le damos a su campaña?"

" ¿Alguna vez demostramos fe alguna?"

" No"

" Bueno, ¿Y entonces? Por supuesto que no se va a enojar...." Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las basuras que se le habían quedado pegadas a la túnica.

" Eso espero..... ya ahora vayamos antes de que vuelva de la biblioteca y se de cuenta de que no estamos..."

* * *

Bueno y acá termina el capítulo...... espero que les haya gustado!! Y perdón por la demora....

Pero tengo una pequeñísima mala noticia....

Es muy probable que en diciembre no escriba nada xq navidad esta muy cerca y en esa fecha es cuando me reúno con toda mi familia, y vienen mis primos que viven lejos.... luego de navidad hay una semana para año nuevo, que justamente voy a aprovechar para estar con mis primos y familia.... y después viene enero.... y en enero me voy de vacaciones a una linda casa que no tiene teléfono ni tv por cable y que, por lo tanto, menos tiene internet.... obvio que puedo ir a un cyber.. pero seamos sinceros.... quien va a encerrarse en un cyber cuando tiene el mar a dos cuadras??? Así que es probable (para no decir 100 así) que **no actualice hasta febrero**.

Pero saben cual es la buena parte de todo esto? Que seguro voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir al aire libre y tranquila.... y feliz con la vida y... bueh... al grano... que es muy probable que cuando venga en febrero tenga varios capítulos armados y solo tenga que tipearlos, x lo que voy a actualizar más rápido!!!

Bueno... creo que eso es todito......

Les respondo a los reviews........

**Gabriela Black: **Holasss niña como estas? Bueno muchas gracias por el review.... y mucho no tengo para decirte xq ya hablamos todo por chat... Jejeje.... bueno, nos vemos el lunes aguante la Orden Siriusana.... estoy contenta xq al final apareció mucha gente !!! Espero que la pasemos bien!!

**The angel of the dreams: **Holasssss. Otra más que mucho no tengo para decir xq hablamos por chat!! P Jejeje. Y bueno.. vas a tener que esperar para que "a la jefa de casa le salga humo por las orejas y el director coma sus caramelos" todavía tengo un par de ideas más....pero que te hace pensar que McGy se va a enterar? .... y si leíste lo que puse arriba... se piadosa conmigo y no me mates!! Gracias por el apoyo!!

**Java: ¿**McGy engañando a Dumbly con Snape? No, no creo que piensen eso estos niños.... creo que piensan que McGy solo tiene un poco de "euforia femenina" al ver los streepers!!! Jejeje... pero me pregunto algo... ¿Qué les hace pensar a todos que McGy se va a enterar???? Todos están escribiendo lo mismo!!!

**Maria Halliwell: **Holassss... creo que ya te conteste la pregunta, no? Saludos!

**Ruperts lover: **Holasss muchas gracias por el review! Vas a tener que esperar un poco para ver la reacción de Herms... con respecto a "no pares nunca de escribir", no t preocupes xq no pienso hacerlo!! Últimamente tardo más, pero obvio que voy a seguir! Y perdón... todavía no leí ninguno de tus fics... es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, pero prometo que en cuanto pueda los leo, si? Gracias x el rr!!!!

**Elonier: **Muchas gracias x el review!! Y si, no hay problema, cuando lo publiquen avisame y lo leo en cuanto pueda! Saludos!

**Lanier: **Muchas gracias x el rr! Y muchas gracias por la idea! Yo tb me estoy imaginando la reacción de Herms cuando lea lo de Luna, es muy probable q agregue algo así!! Muchas gracias! Otra cosa....... "Ja ne, mata¡ de" Y eso??? Saludos!

**Witchmin: **Holassss, gracias x el rr! Te cuento que si, que tengo pensado poner un chap. Sobre los personajes y los lindos merodeadores van a aparecer! Y si, faltan bastantes chaps antes de dárselo a Herms! Saludosssss

**BlackLady: **Tu rr me hizo acordar lo mucho que me reí sola al escribir eso!!! Jajajjaja. Mi familia me miro extraño.... ToT Sabes que fue lo más gracioso? Que hace unas semanas, entre a una página con un video en donde aparece el actor de Sevy bailando "I´m too sexy" (obviamente un montaje) pero me mate de risa, y eso tb me hizo acordar de sevy en tanga de leopardo!!! Jajajaja... perdón me rio sola.... es que me tiento.... Jejeje.... bueno, muchas gracias por el rr! Y saludos!

**Florcha: **Holassss. Gracias x el rr! Con respecto al ff q me dijiste no pude encontrarlo, la próxima dejame tu número de asociado o número de fic, y t prometo q lo leo en cuanto pueda. No necesitas pasarte x mi pg para que yo lo lea! Si pongo la pg es para los que quieran ir, no para intercambiarlo por leer un ff!! Saludos!

**Sakura de Pendragon: **Muchísimas graciasssss!!! Saludos!

Bueno les cuento a todos que yo este ff lo tengo publicado en dos lugares y con todos los rr en total son 92!!! Si con este capítulo llego a los 100 me voy a poner muy contenta!!! Al número 100 le voy a hacer un regalo!! Y es en serio, no es un crucero con los papis de Orlando Bloom y compañía!! Es algo que esta más a mi alcance.... una pavada... pero igual quiero dárselo al número 100, así que déjenme su mail en algún lado!

Y recuerden "Lean y dejen rr la 1er regla de los merodeadores"

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de tantas webs que ya no le alcanzan los dedos para contarlas..... Pero mi favorita: La "Orden Siriusana" y mi propia web claro!!!**

Visiten mi web!!! Esta en mi bio, profile, cosito donde uno pone sus datos, o como quieran llamarlo!!!


	15. Los fantasmas de Hogwarts

Perdón, perdón, mil perdones, les alcanza con pedir perdón de rodillas... no, estoy segura de que no.. lo siento... ToT

Sí, soy una vil mentirosa, se que dije que iba actualizar en febrero y en que fecha estamos? Abril... y todavía no agarre la lapicera...

Realmente lo siento y no pienso justificarme, por que saben que estuve de vacaciones hasta el 17 de marzo y no escribí ni una mísera palabra y por eso no me voy a justificar... solo que soy vaga... en serio, lo siento...

Por cierto... como hace muuuuuuucho que no actualizo en mi cabeza se perdieron los hilos completos de la historia... así que si cometo algún error, sepan que me olvide de algunas cosas... ToT

* * *

**Hogwarts, una historia (corregida)**

**Capítulo 15: Los fantasmas de Hogwarts**

Martes 21, 14:00 hs.

" ¡Que gran idea tuve, Hermione nunca nos va a encontrar acá" Dijo un muchacho pelirrojo, sentándose en un banco de los vestidores para los jugadores de Quidditch.

"Sí, sobre todo por que le pedimos a Ginny que la "sacara del medio"... y se la van a pasar haciendo tarea toda la tarde..." Dijo Harry arrojándole una mirada de reproche a Ron ��... "No se por que insististe tanto en venir ac� es demasiado incómodo... y realmente no lo necesitábamos."

"Quise venir acá por que fue una brillante idea!" una nueva mirada de reproche  por parte de Harry. " Ya, no te quejes, que él que sufre y aguanta a Hermione todos los días soy yo... ¡y justamente no fui _yo _quien metió la pata!"

"Esta bien... ¿ya vas a dejar de mencionar ese _incidente_?"

" Voy a dejar de mencionarlo cuando Hermione deje de intentar tomarme las medidas para confeccionar mi traje de novio!"

" No seas exagerado..."

" ¡ No estoy siendo exagerado...!"

"Bueno, esta bien... ¿Podemos empezar con el capítulo de una vez?"

" Esta bien..." ��

**Capítulo 15: Los fantasmas de Hogwarts**

**Las vidas anteriores de todos los fantasmas involucran una vida llena de emociones, tristezas, alegrías y problemas... así mismo involucran muchos misterios, y sabemos que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts desearían saber las causas de las muertes de los fantasmas... **_Es por eso que daremos informes detallados de cómo cayeron en el sueño eterno. _**... sin comentarios...**

**El varón sangriento: tenemos que pensar en una muerte bien escalofriante... **_no... que escalofriante... tengo una mucho mejor!__ Desde pequeño el varón Sangriento era de esa clase de personas que buscan constantemente ser el centro de atención. Y esta característica de su carácter fue lo que lo llevo a tan "extraordinaria muerte". Como cualquier día normal, el varón se despertó para vestirse con sus mejores túnicas y resaltar en Hogwarts; _**pero este no sería ningún día normal para él; ya que iba a declarar su amor por una chica de Slytherin. **_Por que agregaste eso? Quién te dijo que quería que la historia contuviera esa información? _**Ron... yo también estoy escribiendo el libro... igualmente pensé que quedaría bien... **_pero debes consultar antes de agregar algo cuando yo tengo una brillante idea en mi cabeza _**... seguro... **_ves, ahora me hiciste olvidar al historia... ah! Ya sé! Si, si... pero... uh, lo que agregaste me viene re bien! Gracias Harry! _**O.o hasta recién decías que no podía... **_si, si, muy bonito ahora silencio que estoy inspirado...__ El problema es que esta chica de Slytherin lo odiaba a él, y ya le había propuesto varias veces que fuera su novia; sin embargo, esta vez tenía algo planeado, un haz en la manga... Con el fin de que la chica aceptara, y para llamar la atención, iba a decirle que si no aceptaba ser su novia se cortaría la venas... la intención era que la chica dijera que sí, y si llegaba a decir que no, entonces tendría una bolsita de pintura roja... por que lo tachas? _**Por que entendí la idea.. y creo que esto va a quedar mejor... una bolsita de ketchup debajo de la manga de la túnica y pretendería cortarse la muñeca cuando en realidad solo cortaba la bolsa de Ketchup. **_Era un plan perfecto, todo fríamente calculado, de una forma u otra obtendría la atención de todos. _

_Y finalmente se encontró con la chica... y puso su plan en obra... pero la chica lo rechazó nuevamente, _**y es por eso que el varón puso en obra el plan b y procedió a cortar la bolsita de ketchup, con tan mala puntería que se corto la muñeca y murió... y ahora que? **_Que nadie te dijo que yo lo quería terminar así... así que dame la maldita pluma...__ y el contenido se desparramo, por su muñeca y enchastró todo el piso. Sin embargo, el ketchup sacado de las cocinas de los elfos domésticos era de tan mala calidad que era de color verde... y nadie le creyó... y en su intento por alcanzar a la linda chica que pretendía, que ya estaba alejándose por el corredor, echo a correr y piso el resto de ketchup que quedaba en el suelo... y se resbaló y se chocó contra una ventana... y la ventana se abrió.. y el perdió el equilibrio, y se sintió caer lentamente de la ventana más alta de la torre este del castillo, _**y se murió. **_No! _**Como que no? Quien sobrevive eso? **_Pues... tu lo sobrevivirías.. si tienes 7 vidas... _**no es gracioso...**_ Afortunadamente cayó en un pequeño techito unos metros más abajo, sin un solo aparente rasguño... pero... cayó justo sobre el nido de un "avestrupulus hembrus volátil" _**O.o que? **_(enorme pájaro volador del tamaño de una avestruz real, **muy** agresivo) y... apareció mamá avestrupulus...y el varón intento platicar tranquilamente con la avestrupulus, _**le dijo que su seguro se iba a encargar de los daños a su hogar... **_puedes dejar de meter comentarios tontos?__ Pero mamá avestrupulus no quiso negociar y prefirió intentar sacarle los ojos... y en su intento por protegerse del colosal pájaro cayó nuevamente al abismo _**y murió**_ y se llevó consigo uno de los huevos de mamá avestrupulus... _**puedes dejar de decir "mamá avestrupulus"?**_ en el trayecto al suelo lo golpeó una bludger desbocada, y luego el bate de un bateador que se confundió su cabeza con la bludger que lo había golpeado, y nadie lo ayudo a detenerse en su caída al abismo... por que solo pensaban que estaba "haciéndose notar" como siempre. La cosa es que llegó finalmente al suelo _**y murio **_que no! _**Por dios Ron, que es Superman? **_Que cosa? _**Nada... pero de donde sacaste tantas "casi muertes" **_son años de práctica con Trelawney amigo... _**entonces murió, no? **_No!__ Pero milagrosamente llego sin un solo rasguño ni herida, y se levanto normalmente. Pero había un pequeño problema... el huevo del avestrupulus hembrus venía cayendo desde el cielo... e iba adquiriendo más velocidad y más y más... y... cayó encima del Varón... y todos saben que los huevo del avestrupulus son duros como piedras... ¿y? Que te pasa? No lo vas a escribir? _**Que cosa? **_El "ya murió"... realmente Harry tendrías que estar más atento, ahora te quito el privilegio de matarlo.__ y murió._

**Nick casi decapitado: ahora escribo yo!... además se me ocurrió algo... En los tiempos en que Nick asistía a Hogwarts, no era apodado de esa manera **_no... en serio?_** Sino que era un simple estudiante como todos los demás. Todos saben que Nick murió por que lo quisieron decapitar con un hacha, sin embargo, esta es solo la palabra de Nick... y la verdad es que sufrió una muerte tan estúpida que a él mismo le da vergüenza contarla. Todo comenzó por una chica **_chico _**que es chica **_no! Chico!__ chico, ya que Nick era homosexual... literalmente gay o puto o afeminado, como quieran llamarlo. _**Esta bien... lo hacemos gay, feliz? Nick y un compañero de curso estaban detrás de bueh... ese chico... y decidieron arreglar el asunto con un duelo. Ahora bien, los duelos entre adolescentes en esa época se jugaban con boomerang **_que? _**Un objeto muggle **_si! Se lo que es! Pero... _**milagro! Como sabes?**_ Que importa eso... la cosa es que estas escribiendo una ridic..._** el primero que lograba atrapar con un boomerang a un Gohul **(NA: fijarse en animales fantástico y donde encontrarlos) **en el bosque prohibido ganaba. Nick se dirigió al bosque con su boomerang y al poco rato encontró a un Gohul y arrojó el boomerang que le pegó directo en la cara y lo dejo desmayado, pero Nick estaba tan contento de haber atrapado un Gohul antes que su compañero **_y haber ganado así el afecto de su amorcito_**, que olvido que el Boomerang volvía hacia él... y no pudo atraparlo a tiempo. Lamentablemente el Boomerang le cortó casi todo el cuello, y desde ese momento lo comenzaron a llamar Nick casi decapitado.**

_El fraile Gordo: Como todos saben el fraile gordo, es gordo. _**Que interesante acotación... **_Y su gordura fue la principal causa de su muerte. El fraile devoraba todo lo que había a su alcanzo, incluso tenemos información de que de chico cuando vivía en una granja con su familia muggle, tenía tanta hambre que se comió una vaca entera. _**Y después me acusas a mi de exageración...**_ La cosa es que el fraile gordo se encontraba en Hogwarts cuando murió, específicamente en un banquete de fin de año, deglutiendo todo lo que estaba en la mesa cerca de el alcance de su mano (si estaba lejos no se molestaba en levantarse..) _**y cuando estaba comiendo una pata de pollo, se atragantó con un hueso, y a pesar de que hicieron de todo para intentar salvarlo, nadie consiguió nada y murió asfixiado.**_ no pensaba terminarlo así.. pero bueno.. tu versión también esta bien... _**y cual era la tuya? **_Moría de empache...__ Lo cierto es que, si lo observas de cerca, verás que en su garganta tiene un bulto de forma ligeramente extraña._

**Myrtle la Llorona o Myrtle la hermosa (como algunos la llaman): **_eh? _**Que pasa Ron? **_Ah.. nada.. es que a veces me olvido que lo estamos haciendo en broma, y pensé... a Harry el gusta Myrtle, y Myrtle gusta de él, así que no serían tan mala pareja... Ouch! Eso dolió!_**Desde que Myrtle llegó a la escuela Hogwarts encandilo a todos por su perfecta belleza, **_sus brillosos ojos y su pelo sedoso, la sonrisa seductora y sus labios carnosos. _**Estoy empezando a creer que vos gustas de Myrtle... Ouch! **_Te la debía..._**Y tomada de la mano de la belleza vino la envidia de las demás mujeres del castillo, **_como podía ser que tan sexy chica les quitara el lugar a ellas del corazón de los demás alumnos!_** Es por eso que planearon una emboscada, **_una vil y cruenta emboscada._** Y cuando Myrtle se encontraba en el baño sacándose su maquillaje para irse a dormir, le agregaron a su loción desmaquillante una poción para que la cara se le llenara de horribles granitos **_Harry... como sabes tanto de maquillaje? _**Este... bueno... yo... sigamos con la historia...**** Cuando Myrtle se levanto por la mañana, **_y se vio en ese asqueroso estado, fue corriendo al baño y se suicido. _**Así tan simple? **_Acaso quieres que la hagamos como la del varón sangriento? _**No, no por favor, no...**

"Listo por hoy Ron... yo creo que el libro esta bastante bien.. igual nos quedan un par de días para agregar más cosas, pero ya no tenemos tanta presión..."

" ¿ Que no tenemos presión? Por supuesto que sí, todavía tenemos que hacerlo suficientemente largo!"

" Como tu digas..."

* * *

Bueno y acá termina el capítulo... espero que les haya gustado! Y perdón por la demora... en serio muchos muchos muchos perdones... 

Por cierto, voy a intentar seguir con las traducciones, para aquellos que también leen esas, y también voy a intentar seguir con este fic pronto, especialmente por que se esta acercando el final, y no quiero dejarlo inconcluso...

Respuestas a los reviews (22! Creo que fue mi record!):

**Angel of the dreams: **Holass! Como estás? Jeje, viste que después de tantas veces de preguntarme, y como va el ff? Al final lo subí? Solo me tomo un "poquitín de tiempo"... ... y me preguntaste si McGy se va a enterar... pues, ya veremos, lo dejo como sorpresita...

**Gabyblack: **Gracias por el review!

**Diabolik:** que bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por el rr!

**Witchmin:** Holassssss! Muchas gracias por el rr... es que ahora no te puedo decir feliz navidad.. es que ya paso un poquito de tiempo ... jeje

**FlopyBlack:** Muchas gracias por el rr! Genia? Creo que eso es demasiado... pero gracias de todos modos...

**Raem:** me alegro que te hayas reído, me sube mucho el auto estima! En serio, muchas gracias por el rr!

**Emily grenyer:** Pues si lo continué.. tarde mucho.. pero acá esta, me alegra que te haya gustado!

**Avispa:** Gracias por el rr!

**Vedda:** como estas? Así que de acá me conociste? Que bien! Bueno, la buena parte es que ya sabes el motivo de mi ausencia.. no solo acá en fanfiction sino en la web... ToT.. pero... estuve arreglando lo del juego de rol ! Muchas gracias por todo! No solo por el rr sino por ayudarme con al web y todo!

**Letticeevanspotter:** Holas! Estoy casi segura de que leí tu último chap de cartas de una mortífaga... de lo que no estoy segura es de si te deje un r... que cabeza la mía... ToT... si no te deje entonces la próxima prometo dejarte doble... y muchas gracias por el rr:)  
Paola: Holitas! Si, a mi tb me encanta la pareja Ron y Hermione... pero como el punto de la historia es más lo cómico y no la relación que ellos puedan tener entonces por eso la dejo fuera del fic... además no soy beuna escribiendo fics de amor... ToT... muchas gracias por el rr!

**Sumino-sham:** Sí, se estaba acercando febrero.. y paso de largo y no actualicé... lo siento... pero espero haber compensado con este chapy. Gracias por el rr!

**Anna:** Hola Anna:) :):)no sabía que habías leído mis fics, leer tu rr me puso de muy buen humor! Estoy contenta! Jajajaja la reacción de Snape! Pero... no.. no voy a derrochar sorpresas.. mejor me mantengo callada... ToT yo y mi bocota... Recién cuado termine leí sobre escribir sobre fantasmas, que coincidencia! Jejejeje.

**Rubí Pineda:** gracias por el rr!

**AsenethPotterWeasley:** Cuantos reviews! Realmente muchas gracias! Me pone muy contenta que te hagan reír tanto:)... en serio, me sube el autoestima, a mi siempre me pasa cuando leo un fic muuuy divertido que me mato de risa y todos en la casa están durmiendo... y bueh... digamos que no es el mejor momento para morirse a carcajadas... jejeje, pedile disculpas a tu flia de mi parte... después de todo fue mi culpa :). No, hablando en serio, me agradaron mucho tus reviews, muchísimas gracias!

**Alhena:** Sorry por la demora... pero acá esta! Jejeje, te creían loca? Y muchas gracias por el rr!

Y recuerden "Lean y dejen rr la 1er regla de los merodeadores"

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

Visiten mi web! Esta en mi bio, profile, cosito donde uno pone sus datos, o como quieran llamarlo!


	16. El torneo de los tres magos

Buenasss... Petit mira alrededor y se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sola... ¿Es que ya todos se fueron?... sí, lo sé... es mi culpa por no actualizar... pero... pero... pero... alguien le pega a la pelmaza en la cabeza ... sí, lo sé... no hay peros... Bueno, les dejó el siguiente chapi, espero que les guste.

**Hogwarts, una historia (corregida)**

**Capítulo 16: El torneo de los tres magos... y algo más...**

Miércoles 22, 05:00 hs.

"¡Vamos!" El pelirrojo zarandeó por centésima vez a Harry. "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos¡¡YA DESPIERTA!"

" ¿Eh¿Qué¿Qué paso?"

" ¡Que te quedaste dormido por octava vez!"

"Ah.. ¿sí? Es que está tan cómodo... ¿De quien fue la idea de venir acá?" Dijo Harry acomodándose nuevamente sobre el suelo acolchonado.

" ¡Mi idea de venir a la sala multipropósitos estuvo perfecta¡Lo que no fue perfecto fue el dejar que tu pasaras tres veces frente a al puerta!" Dijo el pelirrojo observando alrededor: El suelo estaba cubierto por un gran colchón de plumas, y en todas partes había almohadones de todas las formas y tamaños. El cielo estaba surcado por espumosas nubes blancas... y de vez en cuando pasaba una que otra ovejita con un número impreso en su lateral. Para completar, de música de fondo se escuchaba un: "arrorró mi niño".

" Ey, Harry.. no otra vez..." Exclamó Ron indignado... _necesito un balde de agua, necesito un balde de agua... _En seguida, encontró un enorme balde de agua a su costado. " Gracias" Dijo mirando el cielo. Se arrodilló cautelosamente al lado del morocho, como para no despertarlo y colocó el balde justo por encima de su preciosa carita. "¡Las ovejitas se están haciendo pis!" Y le arrojó el balde en la cara.

" ¡No, no, no¡¡Pis de oveja!" Exclamó Harry, todavía poco lúcido por el sueño mientras corría directo hacia el baño.

" Creo que eso sirvió" Dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación, y volviendo a entrar luego de pasar tres veces frente a la lisa pared.

"No era pis de oveja¿Ver...?" Empezó a decir Harry al entrar nuevamente a la sala, pero se detuvo al quedarse observando el decorado del nuevo lugar: Era una pequeña habitación, con un enorme escritorio y un lapicero lleno de plumas y tinta de todos los colores. Una gran ventana llenaba de luz todo el lugar. Sin embargo, lo más extravagante era que en la pared del fondo había un poster de Hermione, tamaño real; con algunas velas a los costados: estilo santuario.

"¿Qué¿Qué!" Dijo Ron totalmente colorado. "Ella es nuestra fuente de inspiración en este libro, por eso esta allí¡Por nada más!"

" ¿Dije algo yo?" Dijo el morocho con una amplia sonrisa. "Y a ver¿De que quieres escribir?"

"¡Del torneo de los tres magos!"

**Capítulo 16: El torneo de los tres magos**

**El torneo de los tres magos e suna importantísima competencia entre tres escuelas: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrangs. **_Esencialmente sirve para fomentar las discordancias _**no te reconozco Ron... nunca hablas tan "formal"... **_entre los alumnos de las escuelas; especialmente fomenta el odio entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y los de Durmstrangs. _**Retiro lo dicho **

**El torneo consta de tres pruebas, en las que se le es otorgado a los alumnos un puntaje. **_No sabemos bien para que es el puntaje, puesto que el torneo lo gana quien alcanza la copa primero (en al última de las competencias) y el puntaje hasta ese momento termina quedando nulo. _**Es cierto... nunca lo había pensado.. aunque entre primero al laberinto... **_eso no cuenta, y lo sabes bien... _

**Los alumnos son elegidos mediante un sorteo. **_Todos los alumnos que se creen importantes y desean resaltar frente a los demás arrojan su nombre al Cáliz de Fuego _**ey!**_ y éste es quien elige el campeón de cada escuela: es decir, a el más presumido de todos. Como ejemplo analizaremos a los campeones del último torneo:_

_Cedric Diggory: El carilindo de Hufflepuff salió como campeón de Hogwarts. _**Ron... ¿tienes que burlarte de los muertos? **_No me estoy burlando Harry, lo hago todo por Hermione, igual no lo siento lo que escribo... _**y que tiene que ver? lo estas escribiendo igual!**_ Ay, ya cállate Harry y si no te gusta no leas...__ No salió tan mal parado en la competencia, aunque es muy seguro que haya hecho trampa, ya que es sabido que los profesores estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo en todo. Era realmente popular. Sin embargo, en la última prueba sufrió un accidente y perdió la vida; según alega Harry Potter: debido a ustedes saben quien. Pero lo más probable es que lo haya atacado alguna criatura mientras el se miraba al espejo y se acomodaba el pelo haciendo poses sexys. _

_Ey¿a dónde vas Harry? _**Al baño, cuando termines de insultar a los muertos me avisas, si?... por cierto, ya te fuiste a la mierda ron... **_pero ya terminé Harry, los demás los voy a insultar pero están vivos! Bueno, vete, ya vas a venir a pedir limosna!_

_Fleur Delacour: La mujer más bella de los tres colegios juntos, con sus ojos claros y llamativos, y un cabello lacio y sedoso, brillando bajo la luz de la luna mientras yo... ¿ey que haces¿No estabas en el baño?_** y un cerebro pequeño como una nuez. No era valiente, no tenía ninguna habilidad especial, ni era inteligente; ¿Como llegó entonces a ser una de las campeonas? Pues es muy simple, primero y principal ninguna de las alumnas de Beauxbatons tiene muchas luces; y segundo y decisivo: se sabe que Fleur le hizo algunos _favores_ a los jueces del torneo. **_¡Harry¿Te la imaginas con Dumbledore? _**Ay, Ron! Yo no me la imaginé con nadie! Tienes que... tienes que... por dios... creo que me dieron nauseas...**

_Víctor Krum: El más grande idiota del torneo. Mente de mosquito, memoria de pescado, agilidad de caracol. Fue elegido como campeón simplemente por ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch Bulgaria, pero no tenía ninguna capacidad, ni oportunidad de ganar en el torneo. _**Es sabido que hizo trampa para intentar ganar el torneo, hechizando a sus compañeros con artes oscuras para que perdieran.**

**Harry Potter: Dale, a ver que escribes de mi**_ Hablando de perdedores que quieren resaltar, este es el más llamativo. Quiso ser tan importante, que incluso se anotó en el torneo como de una escuela aparte, por lo que provocó que Hogwarts tuviera dos campeones. Claramente, la manipulación del cáliz fue realizada con poderosa magia tenebrosa, tal parece que el pequeño cara rajada _**que, eres Malfoy ahora?**_ Esta siguiendo los pasos del que no debe ser nombrado. Cave mencionar que ganó el torneo de los tres magos, pero que nada de lo que hizo lo pensó solo, sino que recibió la ayuda de todas sus fans y admiradoras._

**Las pruebas por las que debieron pasar los campeones fueron hechas a medida de sus cerebros de chorlitos, es decir: fueron muy fáciles y sin riesgo alguno.**

**Enumeraremos las pruebas del último año:**

**1. La primera prueba consistía en sacarle un huevo de oro a un dragón; tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño. **_Para la prueba, las autoridades trajeron a los dragones más mansos de los que pudieron disponer, y encima les dieron sedantes. En conclusión, la prueba consistía en caminar en puntas de pie hasta el huevo y tomarlo sin despertar al dragón. _**Sin embargo, muchos de los campeones tuvieron problemas en esta prueba: no fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para pasar por atrás del dragón. Todos pasaron por adelante, y fueron quemados por el fuego que salía de la nariz del dragón cuando éste roncaba. **_Otra muestra de su incompetencia._

_2. La segunda prueba consistía en rescatar del lago a las personas más importantes para cada uno de los campeones. En este punto nos encantaría recalcar el hecho de que Harry Potter escogiera rescatar a su "mejor amigo" Ron; mientras los demás eligieron a sus novias o hermanas. _**Ron.. que insinúas? **_¿Necesitas que lo escriba para darte cuenta?__ ¿Podría ser que el niño elegido no tenga en claro su sexualidad? _**Ronald Weasley¡Cómo escribes eso¡Encima te estas insultando a ti mismo! **_Jajaja, pero yo sé que no es cierto, así que no importa... mmm... ¿por que te pones tan histérico? Espera... acabo de recordar lo de los maquillajes... Oh, dios... _**¿RON? **_Mejor... ya vuelvo.. tu síguela... _**¡Ron!**

**3. La última prueba consistía en entrar a un laberinto, con paredes de un metro: sí, escuchó bien, tan solo un metro... y llegar hasta el final con el fin de agarrar la copa del torneo. El que la agarrara primero ganaba el juego.**

"Ya, no pienso escribir más... ¡Ron!" Harry se levantó del escritorio y salió de la sala con los papeles en sus brazos; dispuesto a encontrar al pelirrojo.

"Harry¿buscas a Ron?" Dijo Luna apareciendo de la nada detrás de Harry. "Lo vi corriendo por el pasillo del 5to piso, gritaba algo como "Yo no soy gay" pero no sé si entendí bien... Toma" Luna le entregó varias hojas, escritas con su desprolija letra.

" ¿Y esto?" Dijo Harry todavía asombrado por la reacción de su amigo, tomando las hojas que le entregaba Luna.

"Es un capítulo para el libro que le están haciendo a Hermione, pensé que les gustaría agregarlo... además, Hermione me cae bien"

"Ah, muchas gracias Luna. Sí, vamos a agregarlo, nos viene muy bien... además¡¡son muchas hojas! Nos viene perfecto, a Ron le va a encantar" Dijo Harry contando las páginas y descubriendo que eran como 25.

"Bueno, nos vemos Harry" Lo saludó Luna y se alejó por el pasillo.

" ¡Espera Luna¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?"

" Esta es la hora en que los Stugmify salen de caza, si tengo suerte encontraré alguno..." La vio desaparecer en un recodo.

Harry todavía aturdido salió corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de Ron. Que Luna hubiera escrito era una muy buena noticia, tal vez con eso lograra calmar a su amigo.

Lo encontró recostado contra una pared, con la mirada perdida y sudor cayéndole por la frente. Susurraba por lo bajo: yo no soy gay... yo no soy gay...

"Este... ¿Ron?"

"Yo no soy gay..."

"Sí, si lo sé... te gusta Hermione, por eso estamos haciéndole el libro¿si? Ahora levántate así podemos continuarlo..."

"Sí, si a mi me gusta Hermione, yo no soy gay.. a mi me.. ¡Ey!" Se detuvo Ron, saliendo de su ensoñación. "¡Eso fue un vil truco! Lo hiciste a propósito¿no? Para que confesara que Hermione me gusta, pues ¿sabes que¡No me gusta Hermione! Y sabes que..."

"Bueno, sí, no te gusta, esta bien Ron. Ahora escucha esto" Dijo Harry interrumpiendo la sarta de insultos que le lanzó el pelirrojo. "Luna escribió un capítulo para el libro, pero escribió 25 hojas!"

"¿25?" Los ojos de Ron se encendieron como fuego, una sonrisa surcó su cara.

" Sí, 25"

" Y a ver de que trata..."

" Bueno, leo..."

Capítulo XX: La criaturas mágicas de Hogwarts

"Supongo que por XX habrá querido decir un número... en nuestro caso es 17"

" Sí, no soy idiota... sigue"

"El castillo de Hogwarts es acechado por diversas criaturas, muchas de ellas no reconocidas por el ministerio de la magia. Sin embargo, hay muchísimas cosas que el ministerio no acepta y desmiente, como la participación de los aurors en la conspiración Rotfang...

Bueno, y sigue así, hasta que empieza a nombrar algunas criaturas y a explicarlas, te menciono algunas...: Blibbering Humdinger... Crumpled Horned Snorkack... Mmmm... ¡Acá encontré una que si existe!"

"¿Cuál?"

" Acromántula: Enorme araña que habita los bosques del colegio Hogwarts. Posee un cuerpo gigante y largas patas peludas. En el centro del bosque prohibido habita una manada de ellas, cuyo líder es llamado Aragog. Son unas criaturas muy amigables, y el guardabosques Rubeus Hagrid siempre se encarga de cuidar que nada les falte... bla bla... Estás criaturas son muy discriminadas y perseguidas por su piel, es sabido que tiene poderes curativos, e incluso puede detener la muerte... ¿De donde saca todo esto Luna?... La cuerda con la que hacen sus telas es tan fuerte que en numerosas ocasiones es utilizado como pegamento de contacto, e inclusive en el norte de Rusia existen casas completamente construidas con este líquido..." Harry se detuvo y observo a su amigo, que parecía haber vuelto a su estado catatónico.

" Arañas... arañas... pero yo no soy gay... las arañas son gay... ¿Soy gay?.. arañas.. ¡Arañas!" Salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo, gritando a los cuatro vientos "¡Las arañas son gay¡Liberen a las arañas!"

" Creo que mejor dejo esto para otro día..." Dijo Harry pasando las hojas escritas por Luna rápidamente "Mmmm.. supongo que estará bien, yo lo dejó dentro del libro y ya fue..."

Guardó todo en su mochila y se fue caminando plácidamente hacia la sala común. Faltaba media hora para las 8: pronto se despertaría Hermione...

* * *

Acá terminé el capítulo... ya se acerca, ya se acerca el final!

Por cierto, mientras esperan los siguientes capis, si les interesa, con unas amigas estoy escribiendo otro fic; pero en una cuenta nueva: el número de autor es: 1001811 y sino **en mi bio esta el link**. Así que si quieren pásense, recién empieza -

Respuestas a los reviews:

Luiny¿Si lo terminaré? Pues sí, terminar lo voy a terminar… de lo que no estoy segura es cuando XDD. Solo tenme paciencia, si? Gracias por el rr! 

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Mi gran lectora! (me preguntó si te acordarás ahora algo del fic... :S) Perdón! Sí, lo sé.. ya va un año que no actualizo T-T... pero pero... prometó que... no, no prometo nada, sino no voy a cumplirlo petit se va a llorar a un rincón . Bueno, ya sabes, muchas gracias por el review, el largo review D; y por siempre seguir mi historia - gracias gracias graciaassss!

**Diabolik:** Gracias por el review!

**Aseneth Potter Weasley:** Buenasss! Tu cuñado? XDDD Sorry por desaparecerme T-T Besotesss, y gracias por el rr!  
Minuto.. aquí hay otro rr tuyo! XDD Doblemente gracias! Nick gay, jeje -

**Witchmin:** jejeje, en serio te gusto o del barón? XDD Me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias pro el rr!

**Gaby:** Buenas Gaby! Jejeje, viste la propaganda que le hice en este capi a nuestro fic? Espero que tenga éxito, que decis? - Aguanten nuestras lokuras! Protejamos al mundo de las perversiones de flor! Ale mira para todos lados esperando que flor no lea esto XDDD Beshuss, tkm!

**Giuly:** Muchas gracias pro el review!

**Carolina de Black:** Jeje, creo que ya antes alguien me había dado al idea de las criaturas... mmm... pero igualmente como verás utilicé esa idea -. Besotes y gracias por el review!

**Flor Black:** Wiii! Que bueno que te guste! - Muchas garcias por el review!

**Cookie-I-love-Lupin: **Cookie? Cookita? De Sortis? XD Si eres tu, tantas cosas han pasado desde que dejaste le review XDD. Bueno,e spero que estes bien, y muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

**Fistandantilus: **Buenas Sandokan - Gracias pro seguirme, con cuenta nueva y todo D a falta poco, ya falta poco, paciencia mi joven padawan (sorry demasiado star wars...). Gracias por el rr!

**Alega:** Pues aquí esta XD

**Seelenschmerz:** Uhh.. la dama gris, pequeño detalle... es que no se me ocurría nada, como casi no sale en los libros XDD. Por cierto, yo soy de Ravenclaw tb - Saludos! Y gracias por el rr!

**Lettice-Evans-Potter:** Creo que perdí la apuesta, no? XDD Sorry! Y sí, la historia la voy a terminar... pero no se cuando XDD Gracias pro el review!

**Emily Grenyer:** Buenas, creoq ue si em tarde T-T jejeje, besos y garcias por el rr.

**Caro:** Gracias pro el rr!

**Narmonis:** Anna! Mi querida Anna! Me había olvidado que leías mis fics XDD Bueno, igualmente junto con Fede fuiste la primera en leer los capítulos del nuevo fic que estamos haciendo con al cofradía - Gracias pro el rewview; y nos hablamos... por msn o por carta XDD. Besotess, tkm!

**Anakaren:** Jejeje, todo seguido? Wow! Debes haber estado bastante tiempo P Que bueno que te gusto.. y ya falta poco para las caras de todos XDD. Gracias por el rr!

Y recuerden "Lean y dejen rr la 1er regla de los merodeadores"

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

Lean mi nuevo fic! Link en la bio!


End file.
